The Long Lost Spy
by JACK5T3R
Summary: Spinelli thought her life was perfect. But when she finds out all the lies in her life, she runs away to Washington, where she becomes an international spy. But what happens when her next mission is back at her hometown she ran away from 6 years ago?
1. Cue the Characters

Hello fellow Recess fans! Well, just a quick authors note. This is my very first fanfiction ever, so excuse whatever there may be wrong with the story. Either way, I hope you enjoy it, and gandorprimulon!

Oh, yea, and of course the disclaimer. I do not own Recess or its characters. The magical production of Disney does. And now, onto the story! HOORAH!

- - - - -SPY- - - - -

It was a warm Friday afternoon in the small town hidden within Arkansas. A nice cool breeze swarmed through the town and its inhabitants. The chirping of birds could be heard in the cool air, but the singing of the birds was disturbed by the distant sound of laughter. Turning the corner around a small store were six teens grouped together, talking amongst themselves. A bit of laughter erupted here and there throughout their conversation.

The group was being led by a boy who looked to be the age of 16, around 5'9 in height, and was the shortest among all the males in the group. He was wearing a white shirt which was being hidden by a green and white varsity jacket with the name _Detweiler _ironed on in white on the upper back of the jacket, supporting his school spirit and his role as quarter back on the school football team. He also sported baggy jeans, red sneakers, and his infamous red cap, which was of course worn backwards and covering his light brown shaggy hair. He was flashing another of his charming smiles, showing off his small dimples which hid within his faint freckles, laughing along with his group of friends.

A little behind him walked a petite girl, who looked to be 5'5, and has curves in all the right places. She wore a red tank top, and somewhat baggy jeans which looked as if she stole from her older siblings closet. She also wore her own infamous piece of clothing, which was her combat boots. Though she wasn't in the girliest outfit, she took the crown in her high school as being practically the most beautiful girl, earning her none stop jealousy from her long time rivals, especially the leader of the rivals in particular. Not only did she have far better natural beauty, she also had something else the jealous girl wanted. But don't let the beauty fool you, say or do the wrong thing, she can pull combat moves that guarantees that you will cry and that you will fear her for all eternity. She wore a dreamy like smile on her face, her shoulder length raven hair slightly blowing with the cool breeze. She turned her head slightly towards the boy who walked in front of her, who at the same time, turned his head back towards her, and flashed one of his famous charming smiles. They stared at each other for a short amount of time, before they both turned their heads back towards the direction before them, listening intently at the story being told.

Walking closely behind her were two boys, both being blonde, and both being of great height.

"And just when he was going to beat me up, I stood up, and he realized how much I grew, and ran!" the blonde to the left exclaimed, which was followed by laughter from his peers. This blonde had his hair cut in a buzz cut manner, and wore black thin rimmed glasses. He was at least 6'3. He wore an olive green t-shirt which showed off the hard muscles he worked out for, which was tucked into his khaki pants, and brown combat sneakers.

"Oh why must their be such dark lives in this beautiful world!" proclaimed the long messy haired blonde, who raised up his arms towards the sky as if to yell out to God himself. He was slightly taller then the blonde next to him, and had a little bit of weight on him. Those who didn't know him would judge him as a giant who can and would hurt anyone who would come across his path. But those who truly knew him knew that not only wouldn't he hurt a fly, but keep it as a pet, and give it a humanly name. He wore a black shirt that displayed the words _Arkansas High Drama Club_ on the back. He also wore jeans, and black sneakers.

"If it was me, I would've shown him who he was messing with..." said the raven haired beauty, keeping her eyes ahead of her, her lips playing a sly smirk.

"After the Ralph incident, I don't think anyone would dare mess with you Spinelli!" said the last of the males, who was walking closely behind the two large boys.

This boy was dark skinned, was around 6'0, and sported a green basketball jersey with the name _LaSalle_ displayed in white on the upper back, over the large white bold number 1, along with green basketball shorts the had two white striped going down each side of the shorts. He was currently focused on the bright orange basketball which he was currently spinning on his index finger, trying to break his own record on how long he could keep it spinning for.

"On the contrary, the Ralph incident may actually encourage other males to try and provoke her into fighting them, so they may try to earn the dignity and respect among his fellow peers after defeating the toughest person in the school, this person of course being our very own Spinelli." said the last person, and second female, of the group of teenagers.

She was at least 5'7, and though she did not have the womanly curves her other female friend did, she still had her own cute appearance with her auburn hair tied up in a low pony tail which rested on her left shoulder, the ends of her hair dangling over. She had a short sleeved light blue buttoned blouse, along with a light gray pencil skirt reaching just above her knees. She had clear contacts which brightened the blue hues of her eyes, plump pink lips, and faded freckles.

"Eh, she can take anyone, right Spinelli?" Said the leader of the group, turning his head back towards the petite girl, flashing another one of his charming smiles.

"Of course" She replied smoothly, showing off her own smirk.

The 6 friends stepped into a corner convenient store and malt shop with the name _Kelso's_ painted in red over the large clear window and single clear door. The 6 walked into the little store, and sat in a large circular booth. Just after settling in, an old happy looking man who looked to be about in his early 60's, with thin rimmed glasses and a red sweater vest over a light brown shirt walked towards the booth. He stood at the edge of the round booth, and smiled down at the 6 teenagers.

"Nice to see my best customers today! Let me guess..."

He looked at the husky blonde sitting at the very edge of the table.

"A triple scoop chocolate sundae for Mikey..."

He then averted his attention to the masculine blonde sitting beside him.

"A banana shake for Gus..."

He looked at the freckled face beside him.

"A chocolate shake for T.J. With extra whipped cream..."

T.J. Gave Kelso a slight nod, and then Kelso turned his attention to the raven haired girl beside him.

"A hot fudge sundae for Spinelli..."

He looked towards the aubrun haired girl besides Spinelli.

"A fat free, sugar free vanilla scoop for Gretchen.."

And then, he finally focused on the last one in the group.

"And finally, a malt shake with root beer for Vince!"

They all nodded in agreement and said their thanks as old man Kelso walked off to get the orders.

"I can't believe you find that sugar free ice cream good Gretch!" Vince said, looking at her in disgust, the others agreeing.

"Well, I must admit it isn't as delectable as normal sugar filled ice cream, but at least my arteries stay clean and clear, and I have a lower percentage rate of obtaining type 2 diabetes."

Gretchen took out a small, thin, silver hand held device with the words Galileo V 2.3 engraved in white along the top corner, above a large touch screen which displayed a green frog in an orange shirt. After some typing and some swift movements with her fingers going across the screen, she finally found the nutrition facts of 1 scoop of ice cream.

"According to my calculations, just one scoop of ice cream, which is equivalent to half a cup, has approximately 137 calories, has 4.27 grams of fat, 10.74 grams of carbohydrates, and only has 7 grams of pro-"

"Okay Gretch! We get it! Ice cream is bad." Spinelli exclaimed, cutting her off.

"But oh so good..." Mikey said, with a dazed look on his face.

"Oh! That reminds me of another story!" Gus exclaimed out, disturbing Mikey from his reverie of ice cream, and went on to tell the story.

As he explained himself, the gang laughed along and made comments here and there. Spinelli looked around at each person in the group, reminding herself on how great each person in the group is, and how they were all such great friends.

She gazed over to the husky Mikey, who was currently staring at Gus, mesmerized by the story being told. Mikey was head of the drama club and singing choir at their high school, and also took part of the school newspaper, not only for his publication for the monthly poems, but for his own articles as to what's going on and whose doing what.

Next was Gus, who was no longer the puny little kid every bully had loved to pick on. He was much more then that now. After shooting up in height and muscle, those he feared growing up now feared him. He was part of the ROTC program, and he often helped Mikey with the school newspaper. He was currently dating Theresa LaMaiz, who was better known as the Cornchip girl in their elementary.

She then diverted her attention to Vince. Not only had he grown in height, but he too grew with muscle. He took part of many school sports, such as soccer, track, baseball, swimming, football, and of course, basketball. Many wondered how he could juggle such a hectic sports schedule, but she knew that when it came to sports, he can do anything. Though he was only a sophomore, he already was captain of the basketball team. Guys worship the ground he walks on, while girls climbed up ontop of each other just to be held in his arms. He could have almost any girl he wanted, but their was only one girl he truly wanted, she leads her to her next best friend.

Gretchen Grundler certainly has changed appearance wise, but on the inside, she was still the genius inventor she knew and loved, who found entertainment in solving mathematical equations. She took part of the Chess, Science, Math, and Astronomy club. She has colleges crawling on their knees, begging and offering her anything she wanted if she just left high school and went into their own college. Shes had many opportunities where colleges had offered her scholarships and benefits if she left, but she would simply say no. When asked why, her answer would always be the same. "Because of my friends and social life of course!"

Finally, her eyes traced over to the figure sitting to the left of her, whose smiles easily melted every girls heart, and whose charm makes every girl swoon, and she was lucky to be the one with him. Besides Vince, T.J. took the attention of every girl with his looks and personality. He was the most popular guy in school, and was the quarterback on the high school football team. He was the most popular, most loved, and most wanted guy in school, and it was because of his popularity that not only was Spinelli considered the luckiest, but also the most hated.

Girls she would pass in the hallways would look at her in disgust. Not only did she have the man every girl, and maybe even some guys wanted, she had the natural beauty most girls would have to work for, Whether it was with surgery or just pounds upon pounds of make up, Spinelli had the natural beauty they all craved. And though all the girls hated her, none hated her more then the captain of the cheerleader squad and homecoming queen, Ashley Armbruster._ I am, like, the captain of the cheerleading team, and I'm, like, the prettiest and most popular girl in, like, the school! Why is he with that short bitch? _She'd always yell out. Spinelli couldn't help but respect her though, not for her achievements with beauty pageants or her flipping in the air, but more for the courage she had that no other girl had. She's the only jealous girl that would tell her off in her face. She had guts. Sure, other girls would say things here and there, but when approached by the subject of their insults, they would just meekly lie and deny ever saying such insults about her.

_Girls..._ Spinelli scoffed. She took another peek back at the man next to her. She really was lucky. He cares for her and does things for her in ways shes never heard of, only because all the other "popular" guys, besides Vince of course, were always such jerks and tried to make men of themselves by demeaning their own girlfriends. She's never gone out with such a guy, but she's heard stories. While most relationships last months, theirs have lasted years. A soft smile graced her lips. She thought about how they got together. It was spontaneous really, and actually kind of cute, but that's another story.

Her thoughts were cut off when Kelso came by and dropped off their orders. Everyone said their thanks, and went on to eating their sugar filled treats as Gus went on with the story. Her thoughts once again wandered off, and she looked around at her friends individually, thinking of what makes them unique. Gus, the brave softy. Mikey, the innocent giant. Vince, the athlete. Gretchen, the genius. And ofcourse, T.J., the great leader, friend, and boyfriend.

T.J. Noticed the absence of sound coming from Spinelli's direction. He looked beside him and caught her eye. They flashed each other smiles, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They both turned their attention back to the story teller, and joined in on the laughs and conversation.

_Yea..._ Spinelli thought to herself _I have a great life..._

_- - - - -_ SPY_ - - - - - _

The group was now parting their separate ways on the corner of a neighborhood.

"Bye Gretch!" Spinelli yelled out, as they all walked their own way.

Spinelli and T.J. walked towards the same direction since they lived 3 houses apart from each other. Spinelli suddenly felt weight fall and wrap around her shoulders. She looked to her side and saw that the weight was actually T.J.s arm, which felt warm and securing to her at that moment.

"So!" T.J. Said, breaking the small silence between the two.

"I heard you got some big project for your English class."

Spinelli scoffed. "Yea, but it's 3 grades, so I gotta do it."

"And I heard you have to do it with a partner.."

"Yea..." Spinelli dragged on, looking up to see T.J.'s face, and looking to see what's with all the sudden questions. It was when he lowered his head with the face of disappointment, and looked fascinated by the sidewalk below them that she really knew what was going on.

"Oh God T.J.! It's only a stupid project!"

"Yea! But it's with Lawson!"

"So what! All we're going to do is some stupid research and write in the library! Sheesh T.J., why do you get so jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!"

Spinelli put her hand up to her hip and raised an eyebrow, shooting him an _Oh Really_ look.

"I'm not! I'm just protective is all..." He looked back down at the ground sheepishly, and continued.

"After all, you're practically the most beautiful girl in the world, and Lawson has a way of... Well, you know..."

Spinelli shot up her hands in frustration, her temper beginning to rise again.

"Oh come on T.J.! Nothing is going to happen!"

She looked over to him and saw that he still took a fascination to the ground below. She let out a sigh, pulled away from his arm, and stopped in front of him, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. He looked up to see what was going on, but lowered his head slightly, his light blue eyes looking back down at the ground.

"You know you can trust me, right?"

He looked up to her, and furrowed his eyebrows a bit.

"I know I can trust you... It's Lawson I don't trust!"

Her shoulders dropped, and as he was about to look back down, she grabbed his face and forced his head up, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She looked into his mesmerizing blue eyes, finding the hint of sadness in them.

"Nothings going to happen, just trust me..."

She offered him a sweet smile. He glanced down at the ground below, his face still in the palm of her hands, but he looked back up and looked into her own dark chocolate, almond shaped eyes. He finally gave in, and put in his own smile, giving a little nod between the palms of her hands.

"Good!"

She let go of his face, and stood by him once again, wrapping her arm around his waste as he wrapped his own around her shoulder, and they resumed onto their houses.

After about 10 minutes, they reached the Spinelli household. They walked up to the wooden porch, and she climbed up the small steps, then faced him. He showed a smile, but it wasn't his normal confident ones. This one is just out of hiding his true feelings, she could tell. It still bothered him that Lawson was her partner, but she didn't want to bring it up again.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blasted the two, but calmed down immediately and shifted to cooler breezes. The sudden change in temperature hit Spinelli, and sent shivers up her spine. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an effort to warm herself up a bit. T.J. Caught her movements, and immediately took off his Letterman jacket, and laid it over her shoulders.

"Here, you can keep it if you want." He shot a smile.

"But Teej, it's your varsity jacket!"

"But you need it more then me. Plus, whenever you get cold, you have a piece of me to warm you up."

He gave her a wink, and she simply smiled, already feeling his warmth he left behind on the jacket. She loved that feeling. She quickly shot her arms through the sleeves of the jacket, feeling more of his warmth embracing her. It was a bit baggy on her, reaching up to her mid butt, and the sleeves hanging off her hands a bit, but it kept her warmer then any other jacket she has ever owned.

"Thanks" She said, looking down at her body which was currently engulfed by her new jacket.

She looked back up at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. And just like T.J., she took an odd fascination by the ground below her. This time though, they were steps. He looked back up again, hesitant to say something, but chooses not to. T.J. Catches her body movements, and knows she is thinking. She's been doing that a lot lately, and it's bugging him. He knows she wants to say something, but she has yet to say it. He catches her eye, and she smiles. She is once again hypnotized by the light blue shades of his eyes she has to come to love so much over the past few years. _Love.._ she thought to herself. _Why is it so difficult to tell someone you love that you, well, love him?_

Sure, she has told him that she liked him a couple of years back, or rather, her told her, but it seems so difficult for her to just reveal her inner true feelings. Their cute school yard crush blossomed into a powerful and beautiful relationship, and though she _liked liked_ him back in middle school, like he _liked liked_ her, now she feels so much stronger and closer to him in ways she never learned about in elementary. People throw around the word "Love" too much that it's lost its real sentimental value, and she knew that. She just didn't want to be a fake couple that says "I Love You!" on the second day of dating. If she'd feel something stronger towards him, then she'd tell him. And finally, about a couple of days ago, or rather, months, that time has come to realize how much stronger her feelings really were towards him, and now it was time to reveal the inner most feelings. The problem is, she has a problem letting it out. She always had a problem letting it out. She was tough, and grew up tough, and tough kids have habits of not releasing their true feelings. That habit which is slapping Spinelli in the face at that moment.

She let out a sigh. T.J. knew that whatever she was thinking, it was bothering her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked, breaking the moment of silence.

She simply shook her head and looked back up at him, offering a weak smile.

"Nothing, just some stupid girly crap."

"Come on, You can tell me."

He gave her a smile, and she bit on her lower lip. But she just let out a small sigh and shook her head.

"Nah, I can't, not now at least."

He simply nodded his head, and left her at that, knowing she would tell him on her own time.

"Well, I gotta go do some homework. I'm close to a C in my Science class, and coach said I'd be off the team if I get anything lower then a B. I'll see ya later Spin."

And with that, he leaned his face towards hers, and lightly pressed his lips against her own. She smiled lightly in their kiss, feeling that small moment of ecstasy she always felt whenever they have such soft and sweet kisses. She pulled her hand up to his face, putting it towards the back of his jaw, her fingers nestled into the bottom of his shaggy hair as her thumb lightly stroked his somewhat chubby cheek. After that small moment which felt like an eternity for them, he pulled away, her hand still resting on his face, their faces only inches apart. He smiled his famous charming smile, to which she returned with her own smile, and put her hand back down by her side, and watched as he turned to leave.

When he was at the end of her sidewalk, she suddenly called out to him, though she had not intended to.

"Wait!"

He looked back at her, and watched as she jump off the steps and ran towards him. _What the hell are you doing? _She thought to herself. She reached him, and looked back up and into those eyes she so desperately loved. Love. Theres that word again.

"I just wanted to say that I-"

She looked down quickly, stopping herself, all while having an inner battle with herself.

_Come on, say it!_

"I just wanted to stop you to say that I l-"

She stopped herself again. By this time, T.J. was shooting her a confused look. One eyebrow was raised while his mouth was slightly crooked. She saw the display of confusion on his face, and tried again.

"Look, I lo- Gah!" She let out an aggravated sigh.

"Um, Spinelli. Are you okay?"

_No I'm not okay!_

"Yea, I'm fine, I'm just trying to say that I lo-" Another sigh.

_Come on, just say it! Stop chickening out! Be tough! Be a Spinelli!_

She composed herself, and stood up straight, feeling much more determined then before.

_You can do this! Just say it! Just say the L word!_

"T.J. Detweiler, I like you!"

_No! Wrong L word you idiot!_

"Um... I like you too Spinelli... Are you sure you're okay?"

At this point, she just gave up and let out a sigh of defeat, and simply nodded her head.

"I'm fine, that was probably just the sugar rush from the sundae..."

T.J. Just nodded his head slowly, and accepted that reason. After all, she has done odd things when she was on a sudden sugar rushes. Very odd things indeed.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

She simply nodded her head, and offered a weak smile. "Yea."

He stood their and watched her for a moment, as if to wait for some other odd random moment to happen, but when he felt the coast was clear, he turned and left for the second time, and this time without any random interruptions. She watched as he walked off and headed towards his home. When he was halfway there, she turned around and headed back towards her own home, mumbling obscenities to herself as she did so.

She stepped into her home and dropped her book bag by the door. She began to run up the stairs, but halfway up she stopped, and realized the absence of sound coming from a loud T.V. And an even louder father.

"No yelling at the T.V., no wrestling. Odd." she mumbled to herself.

She looked over the railing of the stairs and noticed her father with his usual horribly matched ensemble sitting on the couch, staring off into the distance. He looked off and ahead of himself, deep in thought, oblivious that his daughter had just come in and was now staring at him.

"Uh... Dad?"

His head shot up towards the voice, and his lips turned into a frail smile when he noticed his daughter on the stairways.

"Oh, hey pookie."

"What are you doing? Don't you know that in order to watch T.V., it has to be turned on?"

He let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry pookie, I was just thinking, that's all."

"Oookaay.."

She merely shrugged her shoulders, and continued up the steps. Once she reached the top, she was caught off guard and stopped herself from bumping into her mother who was just about to go down the steps. But what shocked her was the appearance of her mother. Rather then showing a big grin, saying hello in an ecstatic manner, and bombarding her with small pointless questions about her day, she instead had deep, dark, bags under her eyes, which were currently blood shot red, slightly trembling hands, and a pinkish tint to her face that looked as if it was getting back to her natural color.

"Ma, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine pookie, just sick is all."

Her voice was weak and frail, and sounded as if she was stopping herself from exploding into tears. Spinelli frowned a bit, not really buying the excuse. She turned her head and looked over to where her father was sitting, who at this point was watching them. She looked back over to her mother, and nodded weakly, thinking that maybe they had another one of those large arguments that very rarely happen. She walked past her mother and went into her room. She knew there was no need to press questions and make a big deal as to what happened while she was gone. She knew that by tomorrow, everything would be alright, and her parents would return to their normal, corny, embarrassing selves. She quickly wiped the thought from her mind, and jumped onto her bed. She hugged herself with the jacket, and took a whiff of his natural scent.

She laid in her hugging position, gazing out her window, which shown in the orange hues of the sunset, giving the room a relaxing atmosphere. Then she began to think about how great everything in her life seemed to be. She had great friends, great parents, and a great boyfriend. _What a perfect life_ she thought. With the dimly lit room from the sunset and the stress free thoughts, she easily dozed off to sleep, with her last thought being how perfect her life is.

But nothing could have prepared her for the next day, when her perfect life would shatter into a million pieces of backstabbing, dishonesty, and heartbreak.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

There ya go! My first ever Fanfiction! Yay Jackie! Anyways, REVIEW! Tell me what you think, whatcha like, how awesome I am. Ya know, the basics. Lawlz, just kidding. But, lyke, srsly, Review! And yes, I will be those types of writers that won't update unless I get lots and lots of reviews! Yea! :D


	2. Truths Within Lies

Hello peeps! Sorry to keep you waiting, I have school, work, and stuff to do. So, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. And thanks for all the nice comments about my writing. I guess I only write well because I just read detailed fanfictions. But whatever, now, onto the story!

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinelli awoke with a small groan, and sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes as she did so. She stretched out her arms, letting out another soft groan, and looked outside her window. Rather than being greeted by a low rising sun, cloudless blue skies, and awaking birds, she instead saw dark hues of purples, distant faded stars, and the bright crescent of the moon. Confused, she looked over to her digital clock on her nightstand, which displayed the numbers 10:42 in bright red. She sighed, and lazily got out of bed.

"That's what you get when you sleep at 6 Spinelli." she mumbled.

She walked over to her window and opened it, letting in a nice cool breeze, and then peeked out. She turned her head towards the rows of houses to the right of her, and stared at a particular house, with its window displaying a lit up room, and silhouettes of two teenage boy's rough housing around.

"I guess Vince and Teej are at it again." She smiled and shook her head, then stuck her head back in. She felt and heard a low grumble coming from her stomach, bringing her to the realization that she has yet to eat dinner. She walked away from the window, then out the door of her room, and was once again surprised at the eerie silence her home seemed to inhabit at that moment. Just as she was about to walk down the steps, out of the corner of her eye over the railing, she saw the figure of her mother in a rush drop a suitcase on the coffee table, and walk away out of sight. Spinelli frowned a bit, trying to remember whether there was an upcoming trip, but her thoughts were cut short when her father came into the room, with an exhausted, sad look on his face. He placed a hand on the suitcase, one lone tear streaming down his cheek, and then he slowly removed it. She was confused yet again, and thought it would be best to watch from a distance. She crouched behind the wooden railings as to not be seen, and squeezed onto the two railings in front of her, watching between the two railings at the scene unfolding before her.

Her mother walked in with the same rush, but this time, had a hamper basket filled with clothes, and dropped the basket on the couch placed near the suitcase. She turned and unzipped the suitcase with quick haste, and began to fold and pack, all the while being watched by a broken hearted man standing beside her.

"Please Flo, don't do this." He finally spoke up.

"Don't do this? Is that all you have to say to me?" She scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but you have to understand, I needed to!"

"You needed to? So what, I wasn't good enough anymore?"

"No! Of course not! It was jus-"

He sighed.

"It was just part of the mission."

She stopped putting clothes in, then turned and looked at him with bewilderment.

"Part of the _mission_?"

He nodded solemnly. She let out another scoff, then folded her arms across her chest.

"So, tell me Bob, how many other missions did you have to run off and screw foreign girls?"

A gasp escaped Spinelli's lips, and she slapped her hand on her mouth, her eyes wide.

"I swear to you Flo, that was the only time!"

"Yea, right." She turned back around and resumed packing.

"It was! If I didn't get her to talk, then the guys would have gotten away with bombs that could have put the whole nation in danger!"

"So you screw her to get her to talk?"

"What? No! It's just- I gotta-… It's complicated."

"And what about Captain Craptik? Why couldn't he have gotten someone else, huh?"

"His name is Practik, and you just can't swap out and put another guy in the middle of a mission! That would be too obvious for the people we're trying to catch. Please Flo, you gotta forgive me, it was the only time I've had to do that!"

There was a moment of silence. Tension was filling the room as the two stared at each other, the trail of tears staining their faces. Spinelli, too shocked to move, still had her hand stuck on her lips, hoping and wishing that she just didn't witness the end for her parents. Finally, Flo broke the tense silence.

"I'm sorry Bob, I-"she sighed.

"I just can't…"

Bob stood frozen, staring at her with longing eyes, a new set of tears trickling down his face. She grabbed the now empty basket off the couch, and proceeded to the stairs. As she was walking up, a figure from above caught her eye. She looked up, and saw her little Spinelli, sitting hopelessly on the floor, staring back at her with wide glistening eyes.

"Pookie?"

Spinelli said or did nothing, remaining frozen as she stared down at her mother. Bob ran over to the bottom of the stairs and caught sight of the hopeless girl. When he thought his heart couldn't shatter anymore, when he saw the broken little girl he loved and adored sitting with a broken heart and spirit, the millions of pieces that shattered before, shattered into more pieces.

Finally, he spoke up.

"Pookie, H-h-how long were you up there?"

"Long enough." She said dryly, her attention averting from her mother to him.

"You cheated on mom?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound escaped his lips. She then averted her attention back to her mother.

"And you're not going to forgive him? You're going to leave him, just like that?"

"Honey, you have to understand tha-"

"Understand what ma? I have to understand that I should lose trust in someone quickly, all because they made one lousy big mistake, and then leave them? I have to understand that the couple I look up to the most, because they've gone through anything and everything, and come out together and happy, are splitting right in front of me because one man made one stupid mistake, and one woman can't even forgive him? I have to understand that the ones who I looked up to the most, and the ones who I admired the most, are my parents who are divorcing, and splitting the family apart?"

She now had tears slowly trailing down her cheeks, a look of astonishment played on her face. Flo remained silent, and then lowered her head from shame. Spinelli looked from one to another, and finally ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. Bob and Flo looked at the closed door, and then looked at each other, sadness within their eyes.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinelli had her back pressed against the door, and with swift movement, she slid her arm across the top of the dresser near the door, throwing everything onto the ground, relieving her anger the best way she knew how. By breaking things. She picked up a picture frame off the floor which held a picture of her parents, both smiling brightly, then threw it against the far wall, the glass shattering into pieces. She fell to her knees by her bed, and laid her head on her bed, her fingers running through her raven hair, then grasping tightly on the hair towards the back of her head, releasing excess anger, letting out soft sobs, her shoulders rising and falling as she did so. After a couple of minutes, she looked up and wiped her tear filled eyes. She caught sight of something lit up from the outside. She turned her head and looked out the window above her bed, and saw the window a few houses down.

She saw the silhouette of T.J. leaving his room. She then looked out her other window, noticing it was still open, then quickly jumped onto her feet and ran towards it. She peeked out and looked at the gutter railing nailed to the corner of her house next to her window. She sat on the sill and scooted closer towards the railing, then grabbed a strong hold of it. She reached her left leg over the sill, and scooted a bit closer. Finally, she reached forward with her body, and with her left leg, she reached over to the other side of the railing, and got a hold of a large hook. She pulled out her right leg from the window, and then finally stood with the railing.

She began to climb down with great skill, and once she reached close enough to the ground, she jumped off the railing, and jumped into a full sprint towards T.J.'s house. As she neared closer, she caught sight of the tall, clean cut hedge that divided his house from the two besides his. As she got closer, from around the corner of the hedge, she saw the back of Vince's grey truck parked.

_He's still there, good, he can help me feel better._

As she got closer, she began to see the back of T.J.'s red car, and just as she was about to turn the corner of the hedge, she saw a light pink convertible parked sloppily on the available space. She stopped dead in her tracks, eye brows furrowed, and a look of bewilderment on her face, and she knew exactly whose car that belonged to. Ashley Armbruster. Her thoughts of murder were cut when a high pitched annoying laugh filled the silent night's air. She looked over to the source, and saw Ashley A. standing on the porch in front of T.J.s doorstep, where he stood himself, looking at her with a bored look on his face.

"What the hell is she doing here?" She mumbled to herself, already feeling her hands ball up into fists. She backed up behind the hedge, and peeked over the corner, watching once again from afar.

She couldn't hear them, but had a clear view of the two and their body movements. She saw Ashley A., waving her hands around a lot, obviously deep into her conversation, and she saw T.J. simply nod, looking as if he wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, Ashley placed her hand on his chest, letting out another fit of laughter. Spinelli tightened her fists, and tried her best to control herself from running over to the pink convertible, hot wiring it, and then running over the owner of it. She looked to see if T.J. is doing anything about it, but he simply looked down at her hand, then back up at her with an arched eyebrow. Spinelli was taken aback, expecting him to push her hand off or to tell her off, but nothing happened. Just when she was about to march over and give them both a piece of her mind, the unexpected happened.

Ashley A. leaned forward, and pressed her lips against his. Spinelli stopped and watched with wide eyes, suddenly forgetting to breathe. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do. She watched as T.J. just stood there and took it, not doing anything, not saying anything. Because of Ashley's head in the way, she couldn't see T.J.s face, but with the way he was acting, she imagined his face was displaying enjoyment. Not being able to take it anymore, she turned and ran back towards her house, her dark chocolate eyes once again being filled with tears of hurt, the image of the two kissing not leaving her mind. She got to her house and jumped on to the railing, and climbed up with quick movement.

She jumped into the room and ran her hands through her hair, squeezing once again with her fingers. She squeezed her eyes closed to try to stop the world from spinning, and then opened them again. Through the corner of her eye, she saw the color of dark green. She took her hands off her head and noticed that she was still wearing the jacket he gave to her earlier. With swift movement, she sloppily removed the jacket, and then threw it against the far wall with a loud grunt, a piece of the jacket getting caught on a corner of a frame on the wall. She fell on her knees again, and cupped her hands against her face, letting out loud uncontrollable sobs. After a couple of minutes, she calmed down a bit, and lifted her head up, wrapping her arms around her body.

"He's cheating on me…" She said to herself weakly.

"He's actually cheating on me…"

She looked down at the ground, and took notice that she was still wearing her jeans. She quickly reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She scrolled through the contacts list until she found Gretchen's number. Just when she was about to press the call button, a thought entered her mind, and she stopped herself.

"Vince was there…" She said in a low voice, frowning down at the phone, and then looking up.

"And if Vince was there, he knew about Ashley A. And if he knew about Ashley A., then so does Gretchen. And if Gretchen knew, so would Gus, and then Mikey…"

She looked back down at her phone, and watched as it slowly slid out of her hand onto the floor below. She sat there, staring at her bare hand, all of the thoughts of that night swimming through her mind. She then shifted her position so that she sat with her back against her bed, and sat there in silence, eyebrows furrowed, mind filled.

"My parents are getting a divorce, my boyfriend is cheating on me, and my best friends backstabbed me."

She looked down beside her and saw all the things on the ground that once stood on her dresser that held some sort of back story. The Rocker Teddy Bear that was given to her by T.J. on one Valentine's day, a VIP backstage pass to Dogs Pajamas that was given to her by all her friends one birthday, and a miniature Eiffel Tower given to her by her parents as a souvenir when they went on an Anniversary trip to Paris. Then something caught her eye. Between the messes laid a large sharp piece of glass. She reached out and grabbed it, and was hypnotized at the sharp edges of the piece, the longest edge taking most of her attention.

Suddenly, she slowly brought the sharp glass up to her wrist. She arched her wrist back as to expose more of the pale blue vein lying under her skin, and she slowly drew the sharp edge closer to the vein, staring with odd fascination. When the piece was only centimeters away from her skin, she stopped, and came to her senses. She blinked, and put her wrist at rest, the glass still in her other hand. She looked from the glass, to her wrist, then back at the glass, and shook her head, confused.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself weakly.

She brought the glass away from her wrist and held it in front of her face. She stared through its clarity, and took notice of the frame hanging off the wall in front of her. She lowered the piece of glass, and stared within the frame, which displayed a newspaper with a picture of her and her friends, along with the faculty and staff of her elementary, posing in front of 3rd Street school, the headlines reading "3rd Street Saves Summer." She looked around her room, and looked at all the pictures, drawings, and memories that each hold a story with her friends or family that either hung on the wall, or stood proudly on a dresser or table, each being a constant reminder of how those she trusted most were the ones that hurt her the most.

"I gotta get out of here…" she mumbled.

She jumped up, turned on the light to her room, and hurried over to her closet. She opened the doors and searched through the ruble until she pulled out a red duffle bag. She opened and laid the duffle bag onto her bed, and turned back towards the closet, where she quickly pulled out clothes and shoved them into the bag. Then, she went over to her drawer and shoved her hand inside, and began feeling around until she felt what she was looking for. She pulled out her hand and squeezed between two fingers was a two twenty dollar bills. She shoved them in her pocket, and repeated her actions with every drawer in her room. Once she was done with the last drawer, she took out all the money from her pocket and counted, and was slightly disappointed to find that with all the searching, she only had 160 dollars.

"Not enough…" she mumbled.

She shoved all of the money back into her pocket, and crept towards the door. She slowly opened it, and peeked her head out, looking around to see whether the coast was clear. When she felt sure it was, she slowly tip toed out and went down the hallway all the way to the last door. On her way there, she looked over the railing and saw her father sitting there, in his world once again, but there was no sign of her mother.

Once she got to the door, she slowly pressed her ear against it, and remained still. When she heard nothing, she slowly opened the door, peeked in, saw no one, and after a couple of seconds, crept in. Inside the room stood a large king sized bed in the middle, with burgundy comforters, standing in between two dark colored night stands, each holding a lamp and alarm clock. She looked towards the far wall, and saw the dark wooden dresser which held frames, glasswork, perfume bottles, and jewelry. She crept to it, and pulled out the middle drawer. Much like she did in her room, she felt around until she found what she needed, and pulled out 3 hundred dollar bills.

"Bingo." She smiled and shoved the money back into her pocket.

Just as she was about to turn away, a picture frame caught her eye. She looked down at it, and picked it up. It was a wooden frame, with the word "Family" inscribed in the lower corner, and between the four walls of the frame displayed a picture of her whole family, including her bothers. The 5 stood happily, her father's arm around her mothers, and her own arms wrapped around her brothers who stood at each side of her. She looked from one brother to the other, and sighed softly.

"If only you two were here, maybe things would be different…"

She put the frame back down, but kept her eyes on the old happy family. Finally, she sighed, and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her. As she walked back towards her own, she peeked over the railing and saw her parents talking softly on the couch. She scoffed. _Probably talking about divorce settlements_ she thought.

She went back into her room, closed the door, and packed anything else she may need. Once she was satisfied with her possessions, she zipped close the duffle bag and placed the strap over her shoulder. She went towards her writing desk and with quick haste, scribbled down a note, and placed it on the edge of her bed. She turned off the light and went to her window, sat on the sill, and reached her left leg over to the other side of the sill so that her legs were on each side of the sill. She took one last look around her room, tears beginning to brim her eyes, when something in the far wall caught her attention.

Hanging off a frame was the green varsity jacket. She took a deep breath, and got off the sill and back into her room. She approached the jacket, and stared at every detail of the jacket. She took the sleeve in her hand, and rubbed it between her fingers, feeling them same warmth she felt when she first put it on. She removed the jacket off the frame and held it in her arms. She stared down hard at the jacket, and then looked out the window above her bed towards the house he was in. She sighed, and with the jacket in her hand, she approached the window sill, sat, and took one final look around her room. Tears began to brim her eyes, but she blinked them away, not wanting to cry anymore that night. She threw the jacket over her shoulder, grabbed hold of the gutter railing, and once she stood with the railing, she reached over with her right arm, and slowly pulled down the window pane. Once the window was closed, she grabbed onto the railing, and began to climb down.

She jumped off the railing once close enough to the ground, and looked up at the window that held so many memories. She let out a soft sigh and walked to the sidewalk. Once there, she looked to the left, where she was supposed to go, then to her right, where her final stop would be before leaving. She walked down the sidewalk to her right, and walked the same steps she did only about an hour earlier. She looked up and saw that around the corner of the tall hedge, Vince's car was still parked alongside T.J.'s, but the pink convertible was gone.

She finally got to the house and walked up the wooden porch slowly. She took a deep breath, and crouched down, slowly laying the green jacket neatly on the welcome mat, the large white letter D being exposed. She traced her fingers along the curve of the D, a tear trickling down her pale cheek. She quickly wiped the tear away, stood up, and walked off the porch onto the sidewalk. She turned around and looked up at the lit window that would be his room, and saw his silhouette pacing back and forth in the room.

"I love you T.J. Detweiller." She whispered softly, then turned around and walked down the sidewalk, off the street that held so many memories to her.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Well, there ya go! The second chapter. It may be a bit shorter, but don't worry, with what I have planned, all the other chapters may be fairly long. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and REVIEW! I want reviews. Reviews make me happy, and if I'm happy, I write! So review! I command thee!


	3. Good Bye 3rd Street

Well hello people! Sorry for the somewhat long wait. I had a lot to do. Being an adult sure is a busy life. D: Anyways, thanks for the comments, really appreciate them! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of made it extra long, just as a gift of apology for the long update, but now, onto the story! Hoorah!

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

"What am I going to do Vince?"

T.J. Detweiler was pacing within his pale yellow room, a look of worry controlled his facial expressions as he stared down at his beige carpet below his pace.

"Just tell her the truth." Vince finally spoke up.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as his freckled face best friend walked from one side of the room to the other.

"I can't! Do you know what she'll do to her, then to me?"

He stopped his pacing and faced Vince with wide eyes.

"She'll murder us!" He returned to his pacing.

"Aw come on, she won't murder you! She might murder Ashley A., but she won't murder you. Besides, it's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

"That's the problem Vince! I didn't do anything. I just let her… kiss me! I didn't push her away or anything. What would Spinelli think if I told her that? She'll probably think I enjoyed it or something."

He stopped pacing and sat on the edge next to Vince, running his hands through his hair then grasping the chunks of hair within his fingers.

"Okay, look, just calm down and explain to me **calmly** what exactly happened."

T.J. let out a sigh, remaining in his position for a couple of seconds before finally detaching his fingers from his hair and he brought his head up, staring ahead of him.

"Okay, I opened the door and to my surprise, it's Ashley A."

"Uhuh…"

"So she starts talking about random stuff, like make up and dresses, and some quiz she took on some girly magazine."

"That's harsh."

"I know. Anyways, I stopped paying attention to her after like, 2 minutes, and then she suddenly put her hand on my chest like she was flirting with me or something."

"Weird."

"I know! And before I knew it… she kissed me."

His face once again hid in the palm of his hands.

"I'm doomed."

Vince sighed, and put a comforting hand and the broken boys back.

"Look, I may not know Spinelli like you do, but I can guarantee that if you tell her, sure she'll be mad and stuff, and she probably won't talk to you for a while, she'll never leave you. She loves you too much."

T.J. perked his head up, and looked towards his dark skinned friend.

"Ya think so?"

"She hasn't said it yet, but she loves you. Believe me, I know so."

T.J. smiled at this, feeling a bit of hope rise, but his thoughts were cut short by a high pitched ringing emitting from Vince's pocket. Vince stood up, took out the phone, and answered.

"Hello? ...Yea mom… I'm driving now, I'm like, 5 minutes away… uhuh… okay mom, bye."

He hung up the phone and looked to T.J.

"Well, I gotta go, my mom expects me home in 5 minutes."

"But Vince, you're 15 minutes away."

"I know, so this bad boy has to break a bit of speeding laws and make up some lies."

They both smiled mischievously, and then walked out the room down the stairs. They jumped off the last two steps, and Vince yelled out his good bye to T.J.s mom, as T.J. held open the door. Before Vince stepped out, he laid a comforting hand on T.J.s shoulder and offered a comforting smile.

"Don't worry Teej, everything will be alright."

Once he stepped out into the dark night, a confused look overcame his facial features. "What the-"

He looked down and lifted his foot. T.J. followed his gaze, and took notice of the lifeless dark green lump laying just beneath Vince's lifted foot. He squatted down and lifted it up, and opened it to reveal that it was his very own varsity jacket, the once bright "D" now smudged with the dirt from Vince's shoe.

"Uh, Teej? Your jacket is meant to be worn, not used as a welcome mat."

"I-I- I don't know how it got here…" He frowned, expecting every angle of his once proud jacket.

"Well, I'd like to stay and uncover the mystery of the walking jacket, but I gotta go. See ya man."

T.J's eyes remained on the jacket, and simply nodded.

"Yea… See ya Vince."

Vince's eyebrows rose, but he merely shrugged and ran off to his truck, leaving a confused T.J. to stare hard at the jacket. T.J. stood there wondering, the only source of noise being Vince's truck starting up, backing out, then driving away with great speed. After a couple seconds of silence, T.J. finally snapped out of his reverie, and then poked his head back into his home, yelling out to his mother that he will return in a few. He closed the door, jumped off the porch, and ran towards his second home.

Once he reached the quaint 2 story house, he looked towards a dark window on the second floor with slight annoyance on his face. He ran to the gutter railing then jumped on, and began to climb up with quick haste. Once he reached the top, he began to reach over and pull the window open, but he abruptly stopped when his eyes caught the door inside the room opening, the hallway light showing off two silhouettes in the doorway. He quickly dove under the window, and peeked over to watch.

The light turned on and the silhouettes revealed to be Spinellis parents.

"Pookie, honey, your father and I talked, and we-"

Mr. and Mrs. Spinelli stared at the shattered room in shock, and once getting over the disastrous, they realized their little pookie was nowhere in sight.

"Pookie?" Flo spoke up, her voice filled with worry.

Bob, who was up until that moment following closely behind Flo, stepped out from behind and into the room, his eyes searching desperately in hopes to catch a hint of his little girl hiding somewhere in the room, just like she used to whenever she was upset when she was much younger.

"Ashley?" Bob said warily.

As Flo looked around the room, she caught sight of the note laying on the edge of the bed.

"Bob!" She stepped forward and snatched the paper off the bed. He turned and ran behind her, reading the note over her shoulder, his eyes becoming wide as he read.

"She's gone…" Flo said softly, more to herself then to anyone else.

"I'm calling the police!"

Bob ran out of the room, leaving his broken wife alone, with a hand on her lips and new tears trikling down her cheeks. All the while, T.J. remained hanging outside, with a look of curiosity, confusion, and worry, wondering what was with the sudden hysteria and the broken apart room. She finally dropped the note back on the bed with a trembling hand, and ran out of the room.

Once T.J. felt the coast was clear, he quickly pulled open the window and climbed in. Once in, he ran to the bed, snatched up the note, and read with a slowly breaking heart.

_Everything is getting too complicated. Don't bother looking for me, I'll be fine._

_ -Spinelli_

The note fell from his numb fingers back onto its place on the bed, as he stood there motionless. His eyes began to water, and he began to hear his heart pound madly within his chest. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He couldn't even breathe. The sound of his pounding heart was then drowned out by the frantic movement and talking coming from downstairs. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, and returned to his senses. He slowly walked towards the window, his eyes wide and his mind filled, wondering what could have happened or what did she see to suddenly run away. He got to the window, and climbed out onto the railing. He slowly pulled down the window pane to close, and slowly climbed down.

Once he reached the ground, he went around the corner of the once peaceful home, and pressed his back against the wall. He let his body slowly slide down, then sat there, still shocked, still wondering. He looked down and noticed that the jacket was still in his hands, and then a thought struck him.

"She saw us…" He said weakly. "…and now she's gone… and it's my fault."

Tears began to fall slowly down his freckled cheeks. He brought his knees up to his face and wrapped his arms around his legs, the jacket dangling from his left arm. He put his face within the fold of his arms and began to cry silently, the green jacket slowly beginning to fall from his arm until it finally landed on his feet.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinellis eyes flickered open, her vision momentarily blurred, but then quickly cleared. She laid on a flat piece of cardboard, her duffel bag having a use as a pillow. She laid in a corner down a thin, dark alleyway. She lifted herself up and stretched out her arms, letting out a silent yawn. She looked around, and then lifted herself onto her feet. She picked her bag off the ground and slung onto her shoulder. She looked towards the opening on the alley and saw the brightness of the sunlight. She walked out of the alleyway and into the light of the sun rays, becoming momentarily blinded by its great intensity.

Once her vision was cleared, she looked up and down the street. Along the street stood small businesses, shops, and restaurants. A certain corner diner took her attention, and then she felt a rumbling within her stomach. She rubbed her stomach, and then headed off towards the diner, remembering that her last meal was in the afternoon the day before. She opened the door, and a bell chime rung. It was a fairly small and thin diner, with a row of booths pressed against the large pane windows on one side, and a long outstretched counter on the other. Only a few people were inside, but she paid no attention to them. She sat on the third barstool, and looked up at the menu which hung from the ceiling over the register nearby, her eyes searching for the cheapest item.

"Never seen you around before."

She looked down towards the source, and saw a mid age man, with a long chubby face and a white apron, currently drying a drinking glass, eyes squinted and a curious look on his face.

"Not really from around here." She replied with a shrug.

"I noticed." He nodded.

She looked back up at the menu, and then returned her attention back to the man.

"I'll have a Pecan Pie."

He nodded with a warm smile, and went off to fill the order. She stared down at the counter, and began to play with the glass sugar container. She slid it from one hand to the other, her eyes following the movement as it slid back and forth on the smooth counter. Her left ear picked up a weird noise, and she looked to her left to see just a couple of seats down sat an old drunken man, humming about kittens and jamaicans.

"I'm trying to figure ya out."

She looked up and saw the man again. This time, he had a plate of pie in his hand, and a can of whipped cream in the other. He laid them both on the counter in front of her. He bent down behind the counter and came back up with a spoon in his hand, then laid it gently beside the plate.

"Whatd'ya mean?" She asked inquisitively, and began to eat.

"Well, ya seem too young to have moved out on your own, this ain't no place to get noticed by big showbiz, and beside that, ya don't seem like a showbiz type of gal, and there's been no news of new folks coming into this little 'ole town, so you must be a… run away?"

She stopped eating momentarily, her eyes staring down at the half eaten pie. She let out a soft sigh, but remained silent, then returned to eating the pie.

"Uh-huh, thought so."

She stopped eating again, and then looked up at him with a look of annoyance.

"Yea, what's it to ya?"

"Just making conversation, ya look like someone who could use some company."

"I'm fine."

"Ya don't seem fine."

"Well I am, alright?"

"Alright, alright."

He didn't seem bothered by her sudden rudeness or snapping. He merely shrugged, got a moist glass from the counter behind him, and began to dry. He was used to this type of encounter. He worked and owned the diner for about 23 years, and was used to people with a story coming in with filled minds, and him just offering advice. Spinelli would be his 9th run away, and he knew that at any moment, she would burst with information he needed to help her. And finally, he got what he expected.

"It's just that, how can the people you care about so much hurt you so easily?"

He looked up at her.

"Boyfriend issues?"

She sighed.

"No, worse. Boyfriend, friends, and parent issues."

"Ouch."

"Exactly."

She began to play with the few remaining pieces of the pie.

"You ain't doing any better ya know."

She looked up at him.

"Whatd'ya mean?"

"You just can't run away from your problems. I haven't know ya long, but ya seem like a tough missy. And tough people run to their problems with tight fists."

"Are you calling me a coward?"

"I ain't callin' ya anything. It's just pointless to run away. You're going to have to confront your problems at some point in your life, especially with your parents. They must be going crazy right now."

She scoffed.

"Yea right, they're probably still talking over the divorce settlements."

"And your friends?"

"Too busy keeping secrets from me and backstabbing me."

"And your boyfriend?"

"Is still probably sucking lips with Miss Perfect. Perfect bitch that is."

He let out a sigh of defeat. Trying to reason with her has obviously been proven too difficult. He wanted to desperately help her, like he has helped so many before her, but learning from his own experiences, he knew arguing with her would do nothing at this point. He watched as she pushed the remaining pieces of pie around on her plate, an obvious look of hurt and loss hid within her dark eyes. From what he heard, he could tell she went through a lot within the past couple of days, and he doesn't really blame her for wanting to leave. He just wishes that he could do more for her. But he knew by the angry look in her eyes that she was determined to leave.

"I swear, once I'm gone and out of this hell hole, I'm never going to care, love, or even be with anyone ever again."

She looked up at him, the sadness and loss gone from her eyes and replaced by the look of anger and determination. He was taken aback slightly, not really expecting that to come out, but from the sound of her voice, she seemed serious.

"I'm never **ever** going to let myself get hurt again. Ever. I swear and promise to myself that I'd never ever shed a tear for **any** person ever again. Its so stupid and it's just a waste of time to care for anyone. All they ever do is lose your trust and hurt you."

He knew she meant what she said, and realized how hurt she seemed to be. But he realized something else. He realized that she became strong, tough, and determined whenever angry. She was tough, she seemed strong, and she seemed to know how to handle herself. And if she was stubborn to anyone else as she was with him, then that meant she must have learned everything on her own up until now. If she wasn't going to learn from him, then she'd have to learn on her own experiences.

He sighed, and hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't make her life worse.

"Just 12 blocks away, there's a greyhound bus station. Ain't much of a variety to choose from when it comes to locations, but it'll get ya out of this hell hole." He offered a warm smile and a small wink.

"Just go down 6th lane, and turn right on 22nd street. It'll be right there waitin' for ya."

For the first time since her visit, she smiled a small smile. She jumped off the bar stool and laid 3 dollars on the counter and slid it towards him, but he slid it back towards her.

"On the house."

She smiled again.

"Thanks. For everything."

She opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey kid!"

She stepped back in and looked at him.

"Stay safe out there, will ya? The world ain't a pretty place." He gave her another wink.

She nodded with a small smile, then left. He watched through the large pane windows as she walked off towards the directions instructed, and then averted his attention back to drying the glass.

"Marley and Missy sitting in a tree…"

He looked up from the glass to the source of the raspy, slurred voice that he knew so well, and noticed a rather drunken dirty old man sitting a few seats away, displaying a gap toothed grin and a rather happy look on his face.

"Don't ya got a home to go to?"

"Don't you have a home to go to?" Replied the old man, and began to laugh hysterically as if his "Insult" really got to the man.

"Didja hear that? That was so funn- Oh shit!" The drunken old man fell off the stool due to his fits of laughter, and lay groaning on the ground.

"Idiot."

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinelli walked for about a half an hour at a steady pace, kicking an old can as she did so. She finally reached the corner of 6th lane and 22nd street, and looked to her right, taking immediate notice of the bus station. It was a rather run down and small building, with 3 large pane windows and long counter running along its front wall, much like an old train station. Behind the small building were about 7 long buses parked. Nearby was a small group of people of about 20, all with their own luggage and all chatting happily with one another. She hurried over to the building and looked up at a black board with white slide on letters displayed over the 3 large windows.

"Okay Spinelli…" she began to mumble. "Look for the farthest place possible."

Her eyes caught the name "New York", and her eyes began to trace the long dotted line next to the name over to the price, and her shoulders dropped.

"175 dollars. Too expensive. Okay, maybe a little closer."

Her eyes read the name "Florida," but she simply shook her head with furrowed eyebrows.

"Too many stupid people."

She caught the name "Washington D.C." Her eyes traced the dotted line over to the price, and read $65.00.

"It's far away, but not too far. No stupid people, just corrupt, and it's kinda cheap."

She stood there contemplating, her eyes remaining on the name. She finally stepped forward and approached the available window. Behind the window sat a bored red head with pounds of colorful, and was chewing her gum like a horse and filing her nails.

"Hey lady, when does the bus to Washington D.C. leave?"

The woman looked up from her nails, stared at Spinelli up and down, then returned her attention back to her nails.

"Today at 1:30 _girl._" She mocked. Spinelli was too distracted by the perfect timing of the departure to notice the mocking, and smiled a bit to herself.

_Well, looks like you're going to Washington D.C. _

"Great, one way ticket to Washington please."

She slid the money in a little slot through the window. The woman snatched up the money on the other side of the window and counted the bills quickly. Once done, she leaned forward to the computer and her fingers moved around quickly on the keyboard. After about a minute, a white square with black letters and blue lines on the bottom edge printed, then she slid it over to Spinelli, and resumed on her nails. Spinelli took the ticket and walked off to join the group waiting.

She set her duffle bag down then sat on it, and began to look around at the people by her. Some were sleeping, others were distracted by their mobile devices, and others were chatting happily with one another. A small roar of laughter caught Spinellis attention, and she turned towards the source. She saw a group of 6 young adults, all wearing their university apparel with pride and huddled together, listening intently on one boy who seemed to be telling a joke. She frowned, and turned her attention forward, noticing two young couple sitting on the ground with their backs against their suitcases, holding hands and smiling happily. She grunted, and turned her body sideways, and caught sight of a young dark haired girl who looked to be about 5, sitting on the ground playing with her doll. Spinelli looked up above the girl and saw a man and a woman staring down at her with wide smiles, and then they look at each other lovingly.

She sighed, and thought it was best just to stare at the ground. She brought her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, slowly rocking back and forth, trying to rid her mind of the thoughts of her own friends, love, and family. Her eyes began to water, but she closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, then exhaled, and once her eyes opened, the tears were gone.

_No Spinelli, you can't cry for anyone anymore. _

A loud, deep voice boomed out of the loud speakers, catching everyone's attention.

"Bus 2G, Destination Washington D.C. will now board. Bus 2G, Destination Washington D.C. will now board."

_Well Spinelli, let's do this. _

She jumped to her feet, slung her bag over her shoulder, and boarded the bus. She sat near the back against the window, and laid her bag on the available seat next to her, not wanting any random stranger to sit next to her. She wasn't the type to make small talk.

After about 30 minutes of boarding, sitting, and waiting, a rather overweight man with a white button shirt tucked into green slacks stood in the front and center of the bus. He announced to time of arrival, the rest stops that will be made, and the locations of the emergency exits and the procedures to take if there were an emergency. Once he was finished, he took his place in the driver's seat and began to drive.

Spinelli stared out the window at the passing scenery. She watched as they passed by streets she's never been to, or occasionally been to. The farther they drove, the more familiar it seemed to her. Then a thought struck her. They should be passing 3rd street soon. She sat on the edge of her seat, looking intently at the outside world passing by so quickly. They passed the road with the houses that all looked the same, and somewhere in the middle lived Menlo. They passed old Mansion where Spinelli pulled a haunted prank on her friends in the 5th grade. And then, they passed the street of houses she knew very well, where in the middle stood her house, which was only 3 houses away from T.J.s. She looked off into the horizon and caught sight of the top of a large, yellow, 2 story building that was known better as 3rd Street School. And as quickly as her perfect life shattered, they passed 3rd street within a second. She sighed, and felt her eyes watering. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then a slow exhale, and opened her eyes to reveal no tears.

She sat back and rested against her seat, her attention returning to the passing scenery, and slowly her eyes began to close, until finally, she drifted off into a deep dark slumber. Gone were her bad thoughts, childhood friends, love, and family. She was going to start a new life, and just like she promised herself, she is going to make sure no one ruins it.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Well, did you like it? Did you did you did you? REVIEW! Oh, and no offense to those who live in Florida. Even though if you DO live in Florida, then you know that it's true. I live in Florida too, so yea! :O But if you are from Florida and reading this, you're not stupid. The people around you are. Yupyupyup. ANYWAYS, REVIEW! It is dire you review. Reviewing is like, gas for a car. You need gas to keep a car movin', I need reviews to keep myself writing! O: DO IT! Lyke, srsly.


	4. A Mysterious Night

Hello readers! Sorry it took so long. Unfortunately, not only did I have school, finals, and work, but a strong case of procrastination. D: But don't worry my lovely readers! This is where the story begins to get good n' juicy, and I already wrote out the next chapter, so you can expect an update sooner than normal. But remember, for me to update, ya gotta commeeeeeeent! :D Now read my little angels! Read until your heart's content... Ooooor until this chapter has ended.

- - - - -SPY- - - - -

"Hello everyone, this is your bus driver speaking. I'm sure you can tell by the great scenery and buildings that we have arrived at Washington D.C. We are approximately 5 minutes away from arriving at the bus station, so please pack up all your belongings and make sure to leave nothing behind, and thank you for choosing Greyhound buses as your mode of transportation, and have a great trip."

A small hiss then a click was heard over the sound system of the bus as the driver placed the microphone back into its slot. Spinelli's eyes slowly slid open to the sound of the Drivers voice and the setting sun hitting her face through the spaces between the thin trees and historic landmarks. She slightly flinched from the strong sun rays hitting directly into her eyes after such a long nap, but she forced them open again against the setting sun's rays, and her eyes gazed out the window to the passing surroundings. She sat up in her seat and took a better look outside her window. At that moment, the large bus passed in front of the great White House, to which was surrounded by a tall thin fence, and stood proudly in the large area of bright green and clean cut grass.

"Wow…" she whispered under her breath, her eyes slightly widening as she watched the most important house of the country pass by. She has always seen the White House through the news or her favorite action movies, but never in real life.

"Oh look Ellen! The Washington Monument!" a frail female voice rang out from the other side of the bus. Spinelli turned her attention towards the voice, but her attention was immediately taken by the sight from outside the other side of the bus, to which in the distance, the large, tall, off-white building was erected, the point on its tip pointing towards the sky.

Suddenly, various "oohs" and "aahs" filled the bus as it turned a corner, and the passengers attentions were quickly diverted to the right side of the bus, where outside her window passed the large columned open building, in which inside sat a stone figure of the great President Lincoln, who sat proudly in his large stone chair, his gaze off towards the distance. The bus turned once again, away from the former President, and everyone returned to the gathering of their items.

Spinelli sat back in her chair, her gaze still towards outside her window. She looked down at her duffle bag laying on her thighs, then up to the passengers surrounding her, some of which talking ecstatically of the great trip that's in store for them, while others continue on to packing up their belongings in silence. She let out a small sigh, and her gaze returned to outside her window, where the low sun hung over the roofs of important federal buildings and tourist attractions.

The bus turned into its station, which looked to be much nicer and cleaner than the one back in her hometown. Once parked, the travelers slowly departed the bus, Spinelli being one of the last ones to step out, and took a good look at her surroundings once off the bus. Off in the distance, she could see the pointed top of the Washington Monument peaking over the roofs. Surrounding the bus station were numerous small buildings, some of which were hotels, other were quaint gift shops, and the remaining were tourist attractions, all of which taking much of the attention of the departing passengers. She fixed the strap of her duffle bag on her right shoulder and walked away from the station, with no knowledge of where to go, but to walk until she finds something that would do for the night.

For hours, the petite teen walked around aimlessly, her eyes wandering at everything she passed by, her dark eyes looking for areas to dine at or area to sleep at for the night. Eventually, the sun completely set and the moon shone brightly above her, helping her guide her way to nowhere, along with the buzzing street lights which stood along the roads. Away from the major part of D.C., Spinelli walked down a bare road, the buildings passing by becoming less elegant and more worn down or abandoned. With her feet becoming sore, she saw a 3 story abandoned building, with some of its windows shattered and covered by large panes of wood, its gray paint chipping. She readjusted the strap on her shoulder and sighed, approaching the dark building with caution.

Spinelli slowly pushed open the thick steel door, and walked into the large dark room, the only source of light being the light filtering in through the shattered windows from the street lights and bright moon. She stopped in the door way, and took a look around the bare room, her eyes scanning around to see if it's a safe enough area to bunk in for the night. In the large bare room, one single wooden door stood closed in the wall beside her, and in the opposite corner stood a bare wooden desk. She went to the desk and laid her duffle bag on it, and took one more look around before unzipping her bag and pulling out a thick black hoodie to use as a substitute for a pillow.

As she rolled the hoodie and bent forward to lay it on the ground behind the desk, she heard rushed footsteps running down what sounds like a set of staircases from behind the lone wooden door. The door shot open and Spinelli quickly ducked behind the desk, her eyes peering over the two figures which were rushing out of the door. The first figure to run out had a silhouette of a thin man with a scrawny figure, followed by a skinny, but slightly larger man, with a hunched figure and messy hair, and what looked like a gun in his hand.

"Stop!" The hunched silhouette demanded. "Don't make me shoot!"

The first figure stopped running and stood there for about a second, and then began to chuckle, making shivers run down Spinelli's spine at the sudden creepy laughter. The scrawny form turned around toward the second form, his head shaking and his chuckling progressing towards full on laughter. He began to circle the second figure, but stopped in the light filtering through one of the windows, his appearance now revealed to the hiding Spinelli. He wore a skin tight tank top, his hair style in a mullet that reached down across his face and was connected to his shaggy, uneven beard, which slightly hid a large thin scar which ran from the corner of his mouth up to the left side of his left eye, with baggy jeans that seemed to be 3 inches larger than his actual waist. He had a hard looking face with bushy eyebrows, and had several wrinkles spread across his face. He was now laughing hysterically, but stopped himself, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm running away from you!" He yelled out between the fits of his decaying laughter.

"Just put your hands up, and we can go without any problems." The second form cautiously said, his gun raised and aimed.

The second form cautiously began to approach the scrawny man with the gun in his hands pointed at the man, until he stepped into the filtering light and his identity was too revealed at Spinelli. He had shaggy curly red hair and stubble along his cheeks and chin. He had large almond shaped eyes, and a thin red mustache running over his upper lip. He wore a tight black long sleeved shirt, tucked into black sacks, sporting a belt which held many items to which Spinelli couldn't recognize. Black combat boots were tied tightly around his ankles and a large digital watch engulfed his right slender wrist, displaying more buttons an average watch should. Spinelli frowned, squinting at the hunched man, his appearance vaguely familiar, but her mind at the moment was too preoccupied with the situation to search into her deep memory of where she has seen that man from.

"I don't want to shoot you, so let's just do each other a favor, and walk out with no problems." The redhead continued.

Again, the scrawny man burst into a fit of laughs.

"Like you'd shoot me!"

A worried look spread across the hunched man's face, but he remained still, his gun still perked at the easily amused man as he continued with his yelling.

"You and I both know you can't kill me. I'm too valuable; you and your precious agency **need** me to give you all the answers."

A smirk played across his thin, chapped lips.

"But it's not problem to me if I kill you, now is it Agent?" the scrawny man said slyly.

The large almond eyes widened as the scrawny man reached around his back and pulled out a pistol of his own, and immediately took aim of the now shaken hunched man.

Out of a gut reaction, Spinelli gasped and shot up from behind the desk. "No!"

The two men jumped from the third female voice, and both took immediate attention to the petite teen, a second of momentary confusion stopping the scrawny man from pulling the trigger. Suddenly, almost out of instinct, the young teen ran to the thin man and tackled him to the ground, leaving the hunched man to watch speechless, horror clearly displayed on his now pale face.

As the young teen tackled the man to the ground, his gun went off, but fortunately hit nothing and no one. The curly haired man watched, until finally his senses reached him, and he yelled out to the young heroine. "Wait! No! Get off!"

Spinelli sat on the man's back, and kicked the gun out of the weak grip within his hands. The gun slid over to the space between the hunched man's feet. She then proceeded by grabbing both of the man's lanky arms, and with one foot firmly pressed against the back of his head, she stood up over his body and began to pull on his arms as his face is pressed against the cement ground, his yells of pain muffled due to his mouth being against the cold concrete flooring.

"No! Stop! Please! You don't know what you're getting into!"

The hunched man pleaded again, but he was ignored once again as Spinelli took hold of the man's boney right arm with both of her hands, and with a great force, she brought up her knee against the space between her gripped hands, and the loud sound of cracks emitted from his now misconfigured shaped arm, a louder cry of agony escaping the man's thin lips once again.

"Stop it! Please!"

Again the man's yells went ignored, Spinelli's tight grip from his arm released and quickly went down to the back of his head, her hand taking a chunk of this thick black hair between her fingers, and she quickly pulled his head up, then forced it back down against the concrete, another series of cracks being heard as his nose forcefully encountered the hard flooring.

"STOP!"

The angered teen finally calmed down, her breathing hard and rapid. She stood up, one foot still on the broken man's back, her hands clamped into tight fists as she stared down hard at the broken man's body. Everything was momentarily silent, until a lone slow clapping was heard from the doorway leading to the outside. Both the attention of the teen and hunched man diverted to the source of the clapping, only to be greeted by a silhouette of a large, tall man, his large hands slowly swaying back and forth from one another as they clapped in a slow, but loud, pace.

"That was very impressive." The deep raspy voice of the large form declared.

The already hunched man became even more hunched when his shoulders fell, a look of fear encompassing his facial features, as Spinelli stood up straight, her frown deeper as she stared at the thick silhouette, to which it is still slowly clapping.

The large form began to approach them, but stopped by one of the shattered windows, his identity revealed by the orange light streaming in from the street post. A man of around his 40's stood in the light, his large and hairy hands finally stopped their swaying as his thin lips played a sly smile, his dark eyes hidden within dark circles and bags stared at Spinelli in an awed manner. His hair was styled in a buzz cut manner, much like Gus's was, but was gray and thin, with the hint of white running along each side of his head, an obvious sight of balding being displayed on his upper forehead. He wore a white button up shirt, but the few buttons on the top were undone, and what looked to be a black tie hung from around the collar of the somewhat wrinkled shirt. He wore black slacks, and black leather shoes which reflected the orange hue of the light post from outside. His figure was thick, and with one glance, one can see he worked out in his younger years, and kept much of the muscle around, but also gained a bit of weight around his stomach area as the years passed. Skin slightly sagged from his cheek area, and wrinkles formed around his eye area.

"Very impressive indeed." He smiled.

"Boss…" the hunched figure whispered.

The large man approached the two closer, but stopped before the lying man. He looked down at the man who lay weak on the ground, pain obviously consuming him from the beating he just received. With his foot, he nudged the man's head, to which it rolled over and laid on its cheek, his face from the nose down hidden with dark blood and deep bruising.

"Hmph." He mumbled, then averted his attention to the window nearby, raised his thick hand and with two fingers, signaled whoever was out there to come over.

He then directed his attention to the fearing curly haired man, and gave a slight nod. "Agent Wesem."

The now named Agent returned the nod, though it was much weaker and more hesitant.

Finally, his attention directed towards Spinelli, and he held up his thick hand.

"I'm Tramin LeSim, and you are…?"

Spinelli looked back at him with uncertainty, but she raised her own thin hand and accepted his tight handshake.

"Spinelli. Ashley Spinelli."

Agent Wesem gave her a peculiar look, but said nothing.

"Ashley Spinelli huh? Could do a lot with that name, but that's not important right now. What is important is how did a young lady like you learn moves like _that_?"

A spark of anger erupted from within her for being mentioned as a young lady, but she chose to ignore the comment, and answered the question while controlling herself to give him his own beating from the previous said comment.

"Watched a lot of wrestling with the pops growing up."

Her heart sank a bit when her memory of her family was brought up, but she took a deep breath and ignored the tugging feeling.

"Well, I gotta say, that was some impressive stuff. I could use you on my team."

Spinelli's eyebrows rose. "Um, team?"

"Yes, but we'll talk more about that tomorrow."

He pulled out a business card from the pocket of his shirt, and handed it over to Spinelli. She looked down at the card, to which in the center, the letters S.I.A.I. were displayed in bold, and beneath in slightly smaller print was "The Special International Agency of Intelligence." In the lower left corner in same sized font displayed a lone address.

Tramin looked over to Agent Wesem once again, and let out a disappointed sigh.

"Wesem, meet me at my office tomorrow morning. You and I need to have a little talk."

The agent nodded, his mind already knowing what's to come the next morning.

During that moment, a group of men wearing black rushed in through the door way and quickly took hold of the groaning man on the ground, and carried him out without a word. Tramin watched as the men filed out, and looked back at the petite girl, and gave her a smile, giving her one final nod.

"I hope to see you tomorrow Miss Ashley."

He looked over to the agent standing beside her, and a slight frown wiped the smile off his face.

"I'm very disappointed in you Wesem."

The hunched man flinched at the sudden comment, but remained silent as he and Spinelli watched the large men turn and follow the tracks of the group of men, and walk out of the abandoned building. An awkward silence fell on the two, but the man looked over to the teen and gave her a dirty look , mumbling "thanks" under his breath in a sarcastic tone, before walking out of the building himself, leaving a confused and angered Spinelli standing alone in the large bare room, her exhaustion gone from the sudden excitement that occurred.

She looked outside the window beside her, and saw the hunched form walking with a slow pace, his hands looking to have been in fists at the moment, and watched as he suddenly kicked a soda can in rage off the ground, yelling out in frustration, making Spinelli slightly jump from the sudden rage. He then proceeded to walk around the far corner of the street and out of her view. She frowned, obviously annoyed that he reacted in such a way after she saved his life and risked her own, and looked back down at the business card, only to be surprised and taken aback when the bolded letters and smaller words were suddenly gone, leaving only the lone address displayed in its corner.

"What the?"

She twisted the card over and looked all around the thin rectangular piece of paper, but the letters were gone, and she stood there, shocked at the sudden disappearance of the letters and words. She shot her head up and looked back out towards the window, as if to find the answer as to why the letters were suddenly gone, but she was only met with the sight of a lone street lamp and small pieces of trash scattering with the night breeze. She returned her attention to the almost bare card, all of her expectations of the morning ahead suddenly gone.

- - - - -SPY- - - - -

So, what did'ja think? Not as long as I would have liked it to be, but don't worry, the next chapter will be pretty cool and have A LOT more, But in order for you readers to ever see the next chapter, you gotta review. So, in other words, REVIEW MY READING ANGELS!


	5. Welcome to SIAI

Okay peeps, I'd tell you that the reason I haven't updated lately was because of school and work and all that crap, but even with those taking all my time, they aren't the true reasons. Unfortunately, I have diagnosed myself with obtuse procrastination, so I do get lazy with updates and such. But feeling in the mood to type and burn my eyes while staring at a bright screen for hours, I shall finally update! So, your hatred and anger towards me could end, and hopefully this chapter will make up for the very very VERY long wait. Especially since it's pretty long. Oh! And just in case if anyone may get confuse, towards the end of the chapter, you'll be seeing a lot of dialogue in italics between different scenes. That's the Commanders voice speaking with Spinelli. Just thought I'd put that here to avoid any confusion! Now, onto the story!

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Bright rays seeped their way through the dusty and shattered windows of the abandoned building in which Spinelli slumbered in the night before. The intense rays awoke the sleeping beauty, much to her dismay. She groaned, and after a couple of seconds of just lying on the ground, she finally pushed herself off the ground and looked out towards the window, shooting a death glare at the beautiful sun outside. She rubbed her face, and looked around. Once her eyes caught the door standing on the far wall, the memories of the night before instantly flooded back into her mind, waking her up a bit more consciously. She got up, and began to pick up off her things from the floor, until she encountered the blank business card. Hesitantly, she picked it up, reading the lone address, and wondered if it was a good idea to even approach the displayed address after last night's events.

After a couple of minutes of contemplation, she finally decided to go with her hunch, and look for the address. She walked for a good 35 minutes, stopping only once to fulfill her morning bladder release, and eat a small breakfast at a local diner. Most of the walk, she retraced her steps from the night before, heading back into the major part of D.C., passing many of the same monuments and museums. After asking a couple of locals and having to take a couple of turns, she finally reached the destination. It was a plain 4 story building, walls off white and windows clean as can be. A thin sidewalk leads to the double doors, each side of the pathway surrounded by perfectly trimmed bushes. She took the pathway to the large metal double doors, and walked in. She was thin in a long and thin corridor, which was just as plain as the exterior of the building, with only off white walls and tiled floors. On the other side of the corridor was one single elevator. She frowned a bit, obviously taking interest to the lack of doors and color this building has, let alone lack of signs. She stopped soon after taking her first steps into the building, once again deciding whether this was a good idea. She looked behind her at the metals doors she just stepped through, and noticed that the doors were too as white and plain as the floor and walls. She sighed, and went against her safe and logical thinking, and went towards the thick metal doors of the elevator. Once she approached the elevator, there was a single button that displayed an arrow pointing downward.

"What the?" Spinelli was slightly taken aback, obviously confused that only one button was available, and was pointed downwards, even though there was an upstairs too.

She stared hard at the button, her safe thoughts of turning around crept back into her mind. She pursed her lips, and against all of her uncertainties of continuing on, she pressed the button. The doors instantly slid open, a small white space being revealed.

"They seriously need to add color to this place…" She mumbled. She sighed deeply, and stepped in. The doors immediately closed behind her, and once she turned around to press a button, her eyes widened. To her surprise, there were no buttons.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled out, glaring madly at the bare wall. She began to slam her fists against the metallic doors, yelling out in hopes of being heard.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me? I gotta get out of this freaking place!" Large thuds echoed in the small space as her firsts repeatedly slammed against the door. After a couple of seconds, she gave up, her hands still clenched in tight fists, rage filling within her.

"Great! Just fucking great! I just had to trust some random dude with a magical business card!" She slammed her back against the back wall of the space, and closed her eyes, immediate feelings of regret and stupidity overcoming her previous feelings of rage and confusion. She lifts herself off the wall and looks down at the clean white ground, taking notice of her slight reflection, a pained look on her face.

"Great." She sighed. "Just fucking gre-"

Suddenly, she took notice of a reflection of what seemed like bright light slowly sliding in from the bottom of the wall behind her. Her eyebrows furrowed, and as what seemed like the elevator further going down, more light was coming in. Her eyes widened, and her mouth slightly dropped. She then gulped, and finally forced herself to turn around to see what next strange sight will confuse her, much like everything else had in the building. Once she turn, her mouth dropped as her eyes widened, instantly awed by the sight taking place in front of her.

"Oh…My…"

What turned out to be a white wall was just a large piece of glass, which shown what was going on in the other side, and she was immediately shocked by the sight of a large white room with 3 levels of balconies encompassing it's every side, and what looked like the bottom floor being covered with desks and computers, many people dressed in dark colors typing away, their eyes staring intently into their computer screens before them. Others that were walking around were just wearing casual clothes, and some were even wearing clothes of their culture. On the balconies, single gray doors were aligned on the wall, each door being a few yards away from one another. She looked out and above her, and saw that the elevator was sliding down from a square whole on the ceiling. She looked back down at the sight before her, waiting as the elevator finally took its place on the bottom floor. Once it settles, a high pitch ping rings within the small space, and the glass in which Spinelli stares through slides open before her. Once the doors are open, she could hear the various sounds that is taking place, such as the click clacking of keyboards, a couple of distant rings of what seems like ignored phone calls, and the assorted voices of many as they converse with one another.

She stepped out of the enclosed area, and once she was off, the doors slide behind her, and through its glass slit, the elevator raises up back into the square in the ceiling in which it just came out of. Spinelli looked around at those who were hard at work. She looked up at the hanging balconies above, to which many are speeding on through, getting from one door to another, arms filled with papers. She looked forward and saw a desk larger than others, with one single woman in black business attire, whose blonde hair was pulled up into a neat bun, and her lips were shining with a red shade of lipstick. Her light blue eyes which were hidden behind thin rimmed glasses stared intently at the computer screen, the perfectly manicured index finger of her right hand often pressing down on the mouse smooth white mouse of her mac computer. Feeling slightly lost, confused, and light headed from the events of the day, she approaches the desk, waiting for the blonde woman to take notice of Spinelli's presence. When that didn't come anytime soon, Spinelli decided to call out for attention.

"Um, excuse me? Yea, hi, I was se-"

The blonde shot up an index finger, her eyes remaining glued to the large screen before her. Obviously bugged from all the occurrences within her day so far, she was quickly filled with anger, and just as she was about to give the woman a piece of her mind, the woman's head quickly turned towards Spinelli, pausing Spinelli from her intended actions of telling her off.

"The card." She said simply in a monotone matter.

Spinelli frowned. "What?"

"The business card. I need it."

Spinelli stood staring at her for a couple of seconds, until it finally registered to her.

"Oh!"

She pulled out the bare card from her pocket, and handed it to the young woman. The blonde took the card, and slid it into a thin slot along the side of the large monitor. Spinelli just stood there, a silence between the two as the woman was once again attached to the screen. She then joined in to the chime of the clitter-clatter as her own manicured hands began to type with haste. Using this time wisely, Spinelli began to let her eyes wander, taking into more detail of what the large white room holds. She noticed that the desks on the first floor were set up in five by five rows. Each desk had their own mac, with one user typing away behind it. Some were focused on their work, while others multi tasked by holding a conversation with someone sitting on a chair ahead of them. She looked towards the walls of the first floor, and noticed that they were all large paned windows, which displayed the activity of the other side. Each window seemed to be one single room. As she looked through them, she noticed one was holding some sort of Karate class. Another was filled with metal tables holding various gadgets and gizmos which looked extremely similar to the ones Gretchen holds in her own room. Another displayed a row of people shooting towards a target at the very back wall. As Spinelli looked around, the receptionist momentarily stopped typing, and her eyebrows rose. She slowly shifted her gaze from the computer to the distracted Spinelli. She stared at her for a moment, before slowly returning back into her typing.

"Um. Miss Spinelli?"

The raven haired teen quickly looked towards the blonde, obviously surprised on how the woman suddenly somehow knew her name.

"How'd you know m-"

"Just go up the stair cases near the back and he'll be on the third level to your left. He's in room 7C."

Spinelli frowned. "Huh?"

"Commander Gregory LeSim, you're here to see him, aren't you?"

"Um. Yea."

"Well, go up the stairs to the third level, and he'll be in 7C. But don't go in yet, he's currently in a meeting."

Spinelli stared at her, listening to what she was saying, but too distracted on the fact that she even knew who she was.

"Okay… but how'd you know my n-"

"He'll explain everything to you."

Spinelli stood motionless, staring at the receptionist with the frown still on her face.

"Everything." The blonde repeated.

She returned her attention back to the thin monitor, and her fingers began to rapidly move across the keyboard. Spinelli still stood there, but took the woman's directions and headed towards the back. She walked in the center between the rows of computers and its inhabitants, picking up bits and pieces of each of their conversations, all of which she had no understanding of. She finally reached the gray metal stairs and walked up to the top balcony. One she reached the desired floor, she turned left and approached the gray metallic door with the label 7C on its center, and the name Commander LeSim beneath it in slightly smaller text. She took a seat on a bench which stood in front of a large window with its blinds closed next to the door, and waited patiently.

As she sat there, she began to hear muffled yells of what seemed like anger. She looked around, and noticed that the yells were coming from the room behind her. Curiosity getting the best of her, she sat up straighter so that her ear was closer to the window behind her, and began to listen closely.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Inside the room, an aggravated Commander with his hands clenched onto his hips as he paced back and forth behind a scrawny curly haired man, sitting in a seat which stood in front of a messy desk.

"Not only did you almost let him get away, you somehow got some teenage girl involved, and then killed!"

The lanky man gulped.

"I don't know where she came from Sir, she was never there when I got there!"

"Bullshit Wesem!"

"Really!"

The commander stopped his pacing and stood by the occupied chair, bending down making perfect eye contact with the wide eyed agent, in the same manner a principal would scorn a disruptive child.

"Did you look around and make sure no one was around as a witness?"

"Well, n-"

"And did you lock the door behind you, to make sure NO ONE came in?"

"No, but I-"

"And did you make sure to keep the target from running into public view?"

There was silence.

"…No."

There was more silence. At this point outside of the window, Spinelli now had her head pressed against the window, a slight frown on her face. She thought maybe they were speaking in a lower voice since she could no longer hear them, until the large door beside her shot open. She sat up straight on the bench, and watched as Agent Wesem stepped out. Unlike the night before, he had more of a casual attire on. He caught sight of her, and glared at her, giving her one of the nastiest looks she was ever given. And being the one to use violence to get what she wants, she gets a lot of nasty looks. He scorns, turns on his heels, and rushes away. Spinelli watched, bothered by the sudden hostility, and noticed a bright color from his hand. She averted her eyes and saw that he was holding a bright pink paper clenched in his fists.

"Miss Ashley?"

She looked to the open door. She returned her gaze back towards where the former agent was, but he was already gone. She sighed, and then went in through the door way, the door being shut behind her by the Commander. She looked around, overwhelmed by the amount of framed pictures, news clippings, and magazine clippings covered his walls. In the far right corner stood a black book shelf which held books of various colors and sizes, some fallen and others with pages sticking out from the sides or on top. She looked to the back wall which was covered with awards and medals, most of which looked to be made of pure bronze, silver, or gold. Commander LeSim sat on the chair behind his messy desk, which was currently covered with stacks of papers, files, and post it notes. In front of the desk were two black chairs, to which Spinelli was offered to sit.

Once she did so, the Commander excused himself as he picked up the phone hidden within the mess of his desk and tapped a button. He sat back in his chair and faced the wall, immediately taking part in conversation. Spinelli looked around at the hanging frames in more detailed, and was immediately impressed by some of the figures he was posing with. One was him shaking hands with former President Bill Clinton as he received a framed award. Another he stood with former President George Bush, a newspaper clipping beside it with the headline "2 Terrorist of 9/11 killed." News clipping beneath displayed the capture of Saddam Hussein and a picture of the mustached chubby man handcuffed and being escorted. In the corner of her eye, one with a bright color took her attention. She looked towards the color and saw it was a red bow stuck to the corner of what seemed like a fairly new frame, and within the sides of the frame was an article on the killing of Osama Bin Laden, and stuck in the edge within the lower corner of the frame was yet another picture of a commander being offered an award, but this time, it was Barack Obama who was handing it to him. The sound of a phone being put back into its cradle took Spinellis attention, and she looked towards the Commander who had just hung up. Finally, the older man spoke up.

"You must have a lot of questions to ask."

She remained silent for a moment, looking back at the frames, then back at him.

"…What is this place?" she finally asked.

The Commander stood up from behind the desk, and approached the wall with the most frames, his hands behind his back.

"Miss Ashley Spinelli-"

"Um, sorry, but can you just call me Spinelli?"

The commander stared at her for a bit, and then nodded his head.

"Alright then Miss Spinelli, right now, you are in the headquarters of the S.I.A.I., Americas most advanced technological and combat agency. We are the people the government come to when the F.B.I. and the C.I.A. can't get the job done."

"But… I thought the C.I.A. was the most advanced?"

He looked at her, and then smiled. "To everyone else, yea. But not to the Government." He returned his gaze to the frames.

"We are the ones that find and capture those that are on the federal and international most wanted list. Whether it was for Drug smuggling, child trafficking, Illegal handling and manufacturing of weapons, and terrorist attacks. We've saved not only America, but the whole world countless amounts of times due to capturing those to which would possibly bring the greatest of harm. We've captured people who could somehow manage building a nuclear bomb in their own basement. If there were ever a possibility of catastrophe to the general public, we are the ones called to stop it from ever happening. This is an International agency, and practically the only agency in which we're all allies with one another, so that we all can give and receive the appropriate information and help to one another. Each country has headquarters much like our own. We all work together to prevent whatever problems that may be arising. We are the Special International Agency of Intelligence and Miss Spinelli…"

He turned his attention towards her.

"I'd like for you to join our team."

The Commander walked back to his chair and sat down, all while Spinelli stared at him with awe, trying to process all of the information, all the while wondering if she was maybe dreaming. She shifted her eyes downward, searching the ground, the information being sorted out of what was occurring, then looked back up at him.

"…Me?"

He smiled.

"I know this has come to quite a shock to you, being offered such a role, but with the way you leapt out and saved a strangers life, as if having no fear, and beat a man two times bigger than you into a bloody pulp with such amateur combat, I have to admit, I was very impressed. Some of the moves you used last night were moves we train our agents to learn, and you accomplished them far better than most of our agents could. You would be a great addition to our team."

Spinelli was once again momentarily speechless.

"But… Um… Well, wouldn't you get some guys from the army or SWAT or something to do this?"

"Well, we have before, and those from the SWAT make great additions, but when it comes to recruiting from the Army, many have the post traumatic experiences from after being dismissed from the warfare that often times affect their performance, and others simply wanted to spend as much time with they could with their loved ones. It is very rare we ever pick someone up off the streets, but after what I saw last night, I would have been a dumbass if I just would have let you go."

Again speechless, she looked down at her hips where her fingers twiddled with each other, her mind deep in thought with the offer she was just given, along with a new set of questions. What will she do? Where will she live? How much will she be paid? How much is her life put at risk? How long would she work there?

As if he read her mind, or just knew from past experience…

"I know you have many questions to ask, so feel free to ask."

She looked up at him, biting her lip, until she finally sat up and questioned this offer.

"What will I do?"

"Well Miss Spinelli, our agency is divided into 6 groups."

He stood up again and approached the window, pulling on a string which lifted the blinds, revealing the busy life on the other side of the window. He motioned for Spinelli to join him, which she did, and stood beside him as he pointed out to what he was going to refer to.

"The sixth group-" He pointed at one of the many people who say busy behind a desk in the middle of the ground floor

"-are the documentists. They are the ones who change your identity, file your history, and keep track of all the missions you took part of."

He then motioned his finger towards a room in the first level, to which through the large glass pane window revealed a man in a gray tank top with blue sweatpants looking to teach another man a certain combat move from some sort of martial art.

"The fifth group is the trainers. They are the ones who train and teach our agents the best combat moves, along with keeping them in shape."

He then stood straighter, turning towards Spinelli, and pointed to himself.

"The fourth group is the Commanders. We are the supervisors for a set amount of Agents, and we keep a watch of them through their progress on a mission. We are the ones that tell the agents what their next mission will be, and inform them on what they need to retrieve from that mission."

He turned his attention back out the window and pointed through a different room on the second floor, with a lone man sitting behind a desk, typing like everyone else was, though he made more contact with the mouse then everyone else in the area.

"The third group is composed of the Computer Specialists, and they are incredibly important when it comes to missions. They are the ones that inform us about the target, supply us with the blueprints of the targets facilities, and give us information on the area the target lives in, and much more."

"Um, the target sir?" She asked.

"That is how we identify the person to which we are trying to learn about and capture. You see, they are the target of the whole mission." He then turned his fingers into a gun, and pretended to be aiming at something in the air.

"We get the target, then bull's eye. We have the information to stop and capture him or her."

"Oh."

"Yes, now back to the Computer Specialists. With the great knowledge of technology and computers, they can hack into the targets systems which can either give us more information on the target, or maybe shut down an alarm system when an agent is needed to sneak into the home or facility in which the target spends more time in."

He then pointed across the building to where the elevator was, and a couple of feet behind it was a window much larger than the rest, with many metal tables rowed up with different gizmos lined up on them, some tables having glass bottles filled with odd colored liquids, looking almost as if it were some type of laboratory. Very few people were inside; each dressed in their own lab coat and goggles as they fiddled around with whatever piece of technology was in their grasp.

"Group two is the Engineers. They are the ones that can modify a tube of lipstick into a laser with enough intensity to cut through 4 feet of steel. Give them any everyday item, they can turn it into a deadly weapon or some sort of small computer that can handle taking pictures, recording, or scanning anything that is important for the mission.

He pointed downwards to a man walking between the rows of the computer on the first floor dressed in a black jumpsuit.

"And finally, the most important group: the spy. They are the ones who would at constantly risk their own lives to break into a targets life, often gaining the targets trust to try to get as much information as they could, in order to stop the intended actions of the appointed target. They use the most advanced technology given to them as assistance, and use the combat moves taught to them if there were any interference in the mission to bring the target down."

He looked at Spinelli, ho at that point had her gaze remained out the window to the world occurring on the other side, her mind obviously deep in thought.

"You would be a Spy Miss Spinelli."

She looked up at him, her eyes a bit wide, but she returned her gaze back out the window, then down to the man walking around with his jumpsuit, who was now conversing with one of the Documentists.

"I…" Her gaze slowly moved to the ground beneath her.

"I don't know. I mean-"

She sighs.

"It seems like a lot of responsibility."

He nodded understandingly.

"It is, but satisfaction is even greater."

She looked up at him, her mind still in a slight haze from all that's occurring at that moment.

"But what if I decline?"

"Well, this is the most secretive agency in the world, and the general public must not know about us and what we do. I'd have no choice but to strap you into a chair, and have one of our medical specialists zap out all of your memory up until the occurrences of last night, and then let you be on your way."

"Why is this place such a secret though?"

He took a deep breath.

"Well, we've taken down the most dangerous people, and many of those people have connections with other dangerous people. If we kill one, their connection will maybe want revenge, and if they know of this agency, they may want to attack us. It is futile that our image is never known, so that we may never ever be the target to one of our own targets. It can even put our spies in grave danger if their true identity is ever known, hence why when an Agent is signed into this agency, we must identify them under a new name, and label them in that name, so if our target were to ever find out who the agent really is, they are only getting the fake name and info. Not the real man behind the agent. It not only adds some safety towards the agent, but his family is too much safer from any attack."

She looked down at the busy life on the first floor.

"Plus, I don't think you'd like your family to track you down, and to know where you've run off to."

Her head shot up, eyes wide.

"How'd you know?"

He smirked.

"Let's see, a lone teenager with one single duffle bag wandering aimlessly around past midnight in a dark neighborhood. Kind of a red flag, don't you think?"

She smiled weakly, returning her gaze out the window.

"One more question…"

"What's that?"

She looked back at him.

"How the hell did that blonde lady know who I was?"

He chuckled.

"Your fingerprint."

"What?"

"Your fingerprint, you left it on the business card. Not only yours, but mine too. The only way you could have accessed such a card was if I or some other Commander handed you the card. Seeing as how their would only be two fingerprints on the card, mine is already registered in the system, so that leaves yours to identify. Once the computer identified it, she knew exactly who you were."

"And how did all those letters disappear?"

"Simple. Disappearing ink."

"Oh. And what about th-"

"The building? It's to mislead people coming by."

"Oh."

She returned her gaze towards the window and remained silent. Seconds passed with absolutely no sound in the messy office. The Commander watched her, knowing very well that a very large amount that is swirling around in her mind. Her eyes slowly grazed over to the ground below, obviously contemplating what is the possibly going to be the biggest decision of her life. And she thought High School Algebra was hard. She really did have nothing to lose. She left her life behind in order to start a new one, which has so far been much more exciting. With no friends, family, and school, she has nothing to risk. Plus, she did promise herself a life of no pain, which included not putting trust into many, and hopefully, anybody. Being a spy would give her some extra edge to keep that promise to herself. If she were to become one, she wouldn't want to put anyone else she may care about in the future at risk, IF anything were to go wrong in one of her missions. So, as a spy, it's best NOT to trust anyone and to attach too closely to them. Finally, she sighed, and looked up at the Commander.

"Well… Where do I sign up?"

A large grin stretched across the Commanders slightly wrinkled face, and he let out a great big laugh of excitement.

"Great!" He rushed to the phone hidden within the stacks of papers on his desk and a pressed a button.

"Geraldine, Come up here please. Thank you."

He hung up the phone, and then approached Spinelli, giving her a rather hard pat on the back.

"Alright then, in a couple of seconds, one of my personal documentists will come up and navigate you through the process around the building."

Behind him, the door slowly swung open and Skinny, tall brunette woman who looked to be at around her mid 20's stood in the doorway with business apparel and a clipboard stepped in. The Commander outstretched his arm towards the young brunette and stood beside her.

"This is Geraldine; she will show you around and guide you through the applying process. She will introduce you to the head of each division in this facility. After, you will spend some quality time every day with the groups, and Geraldine will follow you. The Head of the division then will teach you some things, and once they feel you are ready, they will approve whether or not you are ready to become one of the Agents. Understood?"

Spinelli nodded, and was starting to feel a bit of excitement. He smiles at her.

"Great. Now listen closely…"

The brunette nodded, and then smiled at him, revealing perfect white teeth. "Yes sir."

"_The first place you'll go is down to the first floor, and get a new identity."_

"_How do I get that?"_

"_Well, you and Geraldine will sit down, and using a Text Scrambler, she will switch around the letters of your original name to make a new name for you. Along with a new name, you get a new history, birthdate, and social security number."_

Spinelli Sat before a white metal desk. On the other side sat Geraldine. Her well-manicured nails contributed to the sound of the clacking of the keyboard which filled the first floor.

"Okay Miss Spinelli, pretty much how this works is that I rearrange the letters of your original name, and I display the new name. Your job is to choose which one you like best."

Spinelli nodded. "Okay."

Geraldine returned the nod, and resumed her typing.

"Okay, how about this one?"

The young woman twisted a rectangular black object on her desktop face Spinelli. On it was a small and thin monitor with white text that displayed the name Shayle Pinesill. Spinelli scrunched up her nose and shook her head. Geraldine nodded, and returned her attention back to her computer monitor.

"_The next step is to meet up with the Trainers and learn the basics of combat."_

"_But I know the basics."_

"_Well, let the Trainers see what you know and don't know."_

In the Training Room, Spinelli stood with a pair of navy sweat pants and a tank top, her attention on a large man, with the height of 6'4 and muscles that seemed big enough to lift car. The slightly smaller version of the Hulk was named Danny, and both stood in the middle of a boxing ring with no armor or protection.

"Okay Ashley, I'm going to teach you the basics of fighting. "

She scoffed. "It's alright Danny, I know the basics."

"Oh?"

"Yup. I attended wrestling camp for 6 years in a row, and I was the best fighter in my whole damn High School."

"Well, alright Ashley-

"The name is Spinelli."

"Alright Spinelli, prove me wrong. I'm going to hold out my hand, and I want you to punch it as hard as you can."

She smirked, wondering if this session was a joke, but was excited to finally be letting out some steam through violence. So, she clenched her fist, pulled her arm back, and with all her strength and weight, she shot her arm forward and punched toward the palm of the trainer's hand. Unfortunately rather than having her fist slam into his palm as she anticipated, instead, he pulled his arm back, and she came tumbling forward.

"Hey! What the?"

She shot her head towards him, and was greeted by his own sly smirk.

"First rule of Combat. NEVER put ALL of your weight into a punch."

She huffed, and ignoring his offering hand, shot up, obviously aggravated at what had just happened.

"Okay, how about this name?" Geraldine asked.

This time, the name Hayles Lipniels ran across the thin screen. Spinelli quickly shook her head, and looked back up at the Documentist, who was starting to become impatient after having about 6 names rejected.

"Okaaay…" The young woman resumed to her typing.

"_After the Trainer, you'll be introduced to William. He is the head engineer for my team and he's the best damn one in the whole agency. He'll introduce and teach you to the common gadgets and weapons you'll be using on your missions."_

"Nice to have a newcomer to the team!"

William was a rather scrawny man, with glasses too large for his face, and a lab coat that seemed to drown him with how big it is, and how small he is. He had curly red hair, and a nose large enough to take all the attention.

They stood in the middle of the lab next to a steel table which currently holds various items. William picked up a thin, silver pen, and gently handed it over to Spinelli.

"Be careful now, this may seem like an ordinary pen, but my, what power it holds. This is an intense laser, with interferometers reaching up to 07.! It has the capacity to burn through 6 feet of pure steel, which comes in very handy when missions require you break into some sort of vault."

Spinelli twiddled the pen around in her fingers, inspecting its every angle, which was making William very nervous.

"I-i-n other words, this pen is very delicate, and must be used with caution-"

"How does it wo-"

She pressed on the end of the pen, and a red laser shot out the other end and skimmed through the side of Williams's lab coat. Lucky for him, being so small and thin and the coat being so oversized, though the coat now has to holes with burnt edges, William was perfectly fine.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Um, uh…whoops?"

She laughed nervously while offering back the pen, to which William snatched out of the palm of her hand, a look of annoyance on his face.

"_The last place you'll visit is our tailor, Thomas Samson. He will be the one to measure and supply you with the appropriate disguises, make up, and costume you'll need for your missions, along with your very much needed jumpsuit."_

"_You mean, spies really wear those kick ass outfits? With like, gun holsters and secret compartments and stuff?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Whoa…"_

Spinelli stood in the center of a large room, with walls covered in mirrors that reach as high as the ceiling. Circling her was a thin man with a slightly toned body. He had platinum blonde hair, with the tip towards the front being spiked up. He had a bit of stubble, and seemed to be around his 40s. He wore a skin tight black leather vest over a hot pink shirt, and skinny jeans. He walked around Spinelli, taking note of her every angle as a predator would do to his prey. He had a hand on his hip and the other was slowly caressing the tip of his lower lip, which was currently pouting as he was deep in concentration. He finally stopped before her, gave her one last look up and down, then looked up at her face, his hand going down to the other side of the hip and an eyebrow raised.

"Honey, if there was a fashion police, they would have cuffed you up and shipped you to Zimbabwe for being such a fashion disaster."

Spinellis eyes grew wide, and her eyebrows shaped into a tight frown.

"Well, if there was a fashion police, you'd better hope they had the strength to pull me off of your beaten body!"

The flamboyant man let out a high pitched giggle, then pointed a slender finger at her.

"Oooh, you're feisty! I like you already. Alright ladies, let's get this started."

He clapped twice and two young women with the appearances as if they just came out of a beauty salon stepped to each of his sides. One handed him a thin measuring tape, which he then pressed against Spinellis slender body, measuring all of her woman curves.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Geraldine's fingers stopped abruptly from their typing. Her right hand made contact with the mouse, and she clicked once. This had been the 8th attempt to find a suitable name for Spinelli.

"Okaaaay, how about this one?"

Spinellis dark eyes grazed over to the small screen, and she immediately widened her eyes, and shook her head quickly after reading the name Sahley Slienlip. How would she even pronounce that? She looked up at the already aggravated Documentist, who sighed as her fingers returned back to the worn keyboard.

"_Once you get the approval from each group, including myself, you may then be sent off to your first mission."_

William picked up an item which looked to be a perfume bottle. He uncapped the pink bottle and poking out from under the cap was a thin sharp dagger. Spinelli frowned, then returned her gave to the scrawny inventor, taking it in her hands.

"This is pretty small." She began to fondle around the cap as the inventor chuckled.

"Well, you see, you have to press on the side so that it may-"

Taking his instructions before listening to his precautions, she pressed down on the well-blended button on the side, and the dagger grew out 8 times its original length, the sharp tip barely piercing his thin chest.

"-grow…"

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

With her skin flushed, hair in high pony tail, and trails of sweat trickling down her face and skin, Spinelli beat the hanging weight bag with all her energy. The trainer was obviously impressed by her strength and endurance but stopped her for a second.

"I see you're great with your hands and arms. But what about your legs? Remember to use your legs and feet too. When you're in combat, you have to be unpredictable. You must take the opponent by surprise, and if you were to ever injure your arms and hands, you must rely on the legs to get you out of whatever danger you're in.

Spinelli nodded, her breathing loud and rapid. "Got it."

"_When will I be ready?"_

The young woman's slender and manicured fingers slammed against each letter of the keyboard. Geraldine was obviously aggravated at the fact that this was their 22nd attempt to find a new name for Spinelli. Finally, her index finger slammed against the right clicker of the mouse, and she looked up at Spinelli, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenching on the desk.

"How about this one?"

Spinelli raised an eyebrow, but finally let her eyes return towards the monitor. The young woman watched the teen with expectancy of yet another rejection. Much to her surprise though, a small smile began to spread on the teens face, which relaxed the documentist quite a bit. She sat back in her chair as Spinelli returned her gaze back up to her, and nodded excitedly. The brunette let out a sigh of relief, and offered her own smile.

"Good."

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

The slim man, now sporting a tight blazer with yellow lines running vertically down the jacket, light jeans with small rips and tears throughout, and yellow converse, stood between two of his assistants and Geraldine outside a wooden door, the four waiting patiently for the young teen to come out and unveil herself in her own one piece leather suit.

"Are you sure it's supposed to be this tight?" Spinelli asked from the other side of the wooden doors with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course honey! You don't want it to be loose on a mission and you accidently trigger an alarm set by lasers, do you?"

"No…"

"Great! Now hurry that tushy up, we are just dying to see you!"

Spinelli groaned, and Thomas leans close to Geraldine.

"I swear, this is the best part of the job. Watching a girl like her go from drag to fab? Ugh! So notorious!"

A sigh is heard from the other side of the door, and the four watched with anticipation as the knob slowly turns and the door swings open. The four gasp, jaws drop and eyes widen as the teen reveals herself. A large smile showing off pearly whites displayed on Thomas's face.

"Oh. My. God. Girl, if there were some sort of fashion police, they should fine you for being too damn hot!"

"_For the new comers, it can take a while, but there's something special about you…"_

Boney fingers trembled as the thin man picked up the last item from the steel table, fear and anxiety obviously being displayed in his light eyes as his mind flashed every gruesome image of all the things that could go wrong.

"Okay, t-t-this is…"

His thin hands help up a small round silver disk, with a single small red blub in the middle, and a thin crack running along its thin rim.

"…an e-e-exploding Shurikan, o-or an exploding ninja star."

Spinelli took the small round object into her hands, and once again began to inspect its every curve as the trembling William continued on with his explanation.

"It is activated when the user, which is you-"

He gulps and pulls on his collar.

"-throw it into the air, much like you would with a Frisbee, you would just be throwing it at a large flat surface, such as a wall or door. In midair, um, 6 sharp edges will poke out of this thin slot on the rim-"

He points it out with his shaky finger

"-and once it makes contact and penetrates into the flat object, the red light in the center will flash for three seconds before it explodes with the same power as five dynamite sticks."

He shuts his eyes closed and plugs his ears as he turns away, waiting for an explosion to happen. Geraldine, who has heard of the misfortunes William has had to go through due to Spinellis carelessness, stood in the far wall and raised her clipboard up to her face with eyes clenched tight, and too anticipated an explosion. After a couple of seconds of their expectations not being met, Geraldine slowly peered over her clipboard as William slowly turned back towards the inspecting Spinelli, who at the time was too preoccupied at looking on the thin disc to notice the sudden fear between the two adults and their odd behavior. Both share a sigh of relief, and William nodded towards Geraldine, signaling his approval for the Teen. She nodded back, and marked on the clipboard.

"_You're special Spinelli, and believe me when I say you have a long line of history with us. You'll be ready in a matter of months."_

"_History?"_

"_Yes Spinelli. But that must be saved for later. Right now, you have to train to be the best to become part of the best."_

"_I'll try my best sir."_

"_I know you would Spinelli, I know you would…"_

With fists raised and eyebrows furrowed, Spinelli hopped from one leg to another. Her adrenaline was pumping as she stood on the corner of the ring, watching her opponent on the opposite corner, who was the trainer. The ding of a bell rings out, and the two step away from their territory and towards each other with caution. Their eyes were glued onto one another, as their peripherals took note of each other's movements. Finally, the trainer shot a fist towards the petite girl, but with quick movements, she dodged the clenched fist, grabbed the man's arm, turned her backs toward him, and with great strength, she bent over and pulled his body over her shoulder. The large trainer came flying forward onto his back before Spinellis feet onto the mat. With a strong grip still on his arm, she quickly twisted it in a way his reflexes would force him to roll onto his stomach. She twisted and pressed his arm down against the mid of his back, and with her available hand, she reached down to her shorts, pulled up a pair of handcuffs, and quickly cuffed the trainers hand against his back. Still with a strong grip, she let the cuffs hang from his wrist and she reached over to his other hand and pulled it close to the remaining cuff. She cuffed his second wrist, and jumped off of him, letting out a cry of excitement. She looked down at him and grinned with satisfaction. Still against the mat, the trainer breathed hard and looked up at the excited teen, and returned her grin with his own. He then looked over to the far wall where Geraldine stood, and gave her a nod. She smiled, and made a mark on the clipboard in her arms.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

The large, stern, slightly grey haired man sat at his disorganized desk, his large hand clenched around a ballpoint pen as his focus was on his writings. A knock came to the door, but his eyes remained glued to what he was working on.

"Come in."

The door opened, and the young brunette stepped in with clipboard in arm.

"Commander?"

His head shot up and he stared at his young documentist, who offered a smile and a certain nod which signaled something. He straightened up in his seat and his eyebrows rose.

"Already?" He asked, to which she nodded. "Mhm."

"Wow." He took a deep breath, and stood up. He walked around his desk and stood by it. He laid a hand down on the desk while the other went into his pants pocket.

He gave her a nod, and Geraldine stepped to the side. After a couple of seconds, the young teen stepped in, whose jet black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, a few of her hairs from her bangs managing to escape the tight hold of her scrounge and fall along her slender face. The curve of her body was encompassed in a one piece leather suit, which had one zipper running from her belly button all the way up to the top of the suit, which reached about 5 inches below her neck. Around her hip was a tight fitting belt, various items hidden within the pockets of the belt. A gun holster was placed around her right thigh, and black zip up boots reached up just below her knees. Matching with the boots, she wore long slender gloves that fit to the curve of her lower arms, and reached a little below her elbow.

The commander smiled, and he walked away from his desk and stood before her. It has been 8 months since she's first stepped into the building, and my how she's changed in his eyes. Within those 8 months of training, she has matured, and seemed to lessen her anger rages, and get rid of whatever emotions were left in her. He looked towards Geraldine, and reached out his hand towards her. She reached out and dropped a small and thin item into his hands. His attention returned towards the now young woman, and raising his hands, he pinned the small object onto the flap of a pocket just above her left breast. He took a step back, and stared at the shiny new nametag displayed proudly on her chest, before focusing his attention back to the face of the raven haired beauty. He nodded at her, and a great grin spread across his aging face.

"Welcome to the S.I.A.I., Agent Haysel Llipensi."

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and just so you know, her new name is pronounced Hazel Li-pen-see. Yup yup yup! Now comment you must.


	6. 6 Years Later

Hi people! I know, it took waaay too long to update. I know, super sorry. My procrastination disorder worsened over the months, but I guess yesterday I got blasted with some inspiration to just write, so here I am. This is kinda where the story gets good, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! And some mild language in this chapter.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

**Time: 21:58 Military time**

**Location: Kirkuk, Iraq**

**Coordinates: 35°28′10″N 44°20′56″E**

**6 Years later…**

It was a dark, cloudless night in Kirkuk, Iraq over a bare dry dessert, not too far from the small town. Standing on its own was a small shack, which lacked windows and only had one worn out door, and looked as if its maximum capacity is 20 people. A black dented SUV and a rundown pick-up truck stood outside the small building, each vehicle having various bullet holes scattered around them.

Inside the shack, was a muggy small room, currently filled with smoke, and only had two doors. One led to the outside bare dessert, while the other seemed to connect to a room. 1 large man stood guard by the door that led to the outside, barely moving, staring hard ahead of him. Some feet away, 3 men sat around a wooden table, each having fingers clasped on their own pair of playing cards. The remaining cards stood stacked in the middle of the table, and 3 more laid flip up beside the stack. Along the edge of the table where the men sat were chips of various colors.

One of the men grunted, inspecting his cards before reaching down to his own stacks of chips and throwing them to the center of the table. He was slightly chubby, had a shaggy dark mustache, and a thick cigar hanging out the corner of his thin chapped lips. The man beside him sighed, looked at the chips lying in the center, then looked down at his own pile, pulling out the necessary chips and throwing them to the center. This man, chubby like the previous man, had a thick, but short, gray beard, and had his own cigar. With two fingers, he momentarily pulled the cigar out of his own lips, blew out a large puff of smoke, adding on to the already muggy room, and placed the cigar back between his lips.

The final man sitting around the table stared at the bets in the center. He was much thinner than the previous two, and looked younger too. He had stubble around his jaw, and wore blue reflective sunglasses. He had curly hair which was hidden from under his backward black cap. As he sat, staring at the previous bets, he let out his own puff of smoke from his own cigar. After making his decision, he took a handful of chips, and threw them to the center of the table.

"I raise."

The other two looked down at the now large pile, eyebrows furrowed. The second man threw his cards to the center of the table, obviously out of aggravation.

"I fold!"

"Why do you have to be such a pussy? Just put your money in." Said the first man, a smirk on his face.

"I ain't being a fucking pussy! I'm just not being a dumbass about what I do, which is more than I can say about you, you dumb fuck." He snapped back.

"Oh really? Well I'm smart enough to put a bag over your fat mama's head when I fuck her at night!"

"Why you little-" The second man stood up, fist prepared, before being interrupted by the third and thinner man, who seemed to be the leader of the small group.

"Men, men, please... Now is not the time to fight. Now is the time to celebrate. Tomorrow morning, the men will come along and buy our weapons, and then we will be millionaires." He said calmly, sitting back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head as he did so.

"Well, tell this dick-munch to stop talking about my mother like that!" The second man yelled.

"Now, now, Akeem. Settle down with the jokes. You know how big of a pussy he can be."

The third and first man shared a good laugh while the second lowered himself back onto his seat, obviously aggravated by the insults being thrown at him, mumbling his own insults under his breath.

A knock came from the door and the large man who stood by it slid open a thin whole and peered through. After about a second, he shut the slit closed and looked at the leader of the men.

"Rajim, the women are here."

"Ah, good, good. Send them in."

The larger man obeyed and after unlocking several bolted on locks, he held open the door, and 3 attractive young women walked in, all wearing similar 2 piece outfits that consisted of slightly baggy pants that was made of slightly transparent cloth, showing off their matching colored panties beneath, and a top that only covered around the chest, while their shoulders and well-toned abdomens remained revealed. Around each their faces, their noses and mouths remained hidden behind a mildly transparent veil, which revealed only their eyes. The first two that came in were attractive, and both wore the same blue colored outfit, the third one was the real eye catcher. Though slightly shorter, she was more toned, and her outfit was a bright red, with a single red clean cut ruby attached to the center of her top, and the waistband for her pants seemed much thicker than the other two girls. Besides the change of her outfit, what made her stand out most was her dark, alluring, almond shaped eyes, which seemed like they had the power to have any man fall onto their knees with one small glance. She had raven black hair, picked up in a high ponytail, which seemed to reflect any source of light from its shine.

The three women stood in a line before the man in sunglasses, waiting patiently as he made his pick of which woman he'd like to keep him "company." He outstretched his index finger towards the woman in red, and curled it towards himself repeatedly, signaling for her to come his way. Now being his escort, she obeyed, and seductively made her way towards him, her ponytail and hips swinging slightly with each step. She sat sideways on his lap, and wrapped her arms around him as he turned his attention back towards the cards in his hands. The other two women strolled to the other side of the table and each sat on the other men's lap, each twirling her finger within the facial hairs of the men.

They returned to their card game, but none of the men we're too focused. Often their eyes wandered up and down the curved bodies of the woman on their lap, particularly the leader of the men. Taking notice of his eyes constantly on her, the raven haired woman brought her lips close to his ear, and began to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened, and once she finished, she pulled away with an eyebrow raised. He stared back at her, both eyebrows raised, as she motioned her head towards the second door in the room. He nodded, and they both stood up. He dropped his cards onto the table, grabbed her hand, and led her to the room.

Once in the room, he shut the door behind him and quickly began to pull off his shirt. The woman sat on the edge of the dirty bed and began to look around in an almost inspecting matter, her lip curled in disgust, though it can vaguely be seen from behind the veil. It was a small room, but resembled a cheap motel. The walls were stained and run down, the pieces of furniture didn't match, and the bed itself didn't seem like a nice, clean area to sleep in. Disgusting.

The man noticed the way the woman was staring around his room, and it bugged him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." She defended.

"Then why do you have that face?"

"It's just..." she sighed, but continued. "When they told me your occupation, I expected to have fun in a more exciting room."

"Exciting?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Y'know, like where everything would be hidden? I've never been in a situation like that, and it just gets me so excited thinking about having fun in a place like that." She raised her eyebrows at him, hoping he'd take the hint.

"You want to fuck in a place like that?"

She nodded slowly.

He stood there, obviously contemplating if he should risk taking her to a place like that, but his hormones got the best of him, and sighed.

"Fine, but you MUST keep this a secret. Understand?" She nodded.

Taking her hand, he pulled her to the corner of the small room. He pushed aside a nightstand, and lying on the floor hidden was a small doorway. He pulled it open by the ring attached, and on the other side, was a long stairway leading downwards. He flicked a small switch that was on the wall just above the door, and near the bottom of the staircase, a white light flickered on. He took her by the hand again, and led her down the steps. Once at the very bottom, the woman removed her hand from his grasp and her eyes widened as she looked before her in the vast room that seemed to be the size of a football field. It was filled with large atomic explosives, each looking to be made from scarp or recycled metal from previous explosives. There were at least 5 rows of large bombs that reached to the far wall.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself.

"Impressive, huh?" He said from behind her.

She nodded, and turned to him. She wrapped her slender arms around his neck, raised her veil to reveal her thick lips, and placed them on his lips. They began to kiss passionately, his hands slowly rubbing up and down her body, before finally setting on her butt, squeezing each cheek firmly.

As their kiss heated, the woman slowly opened one eye, and once she saw he was too distracted in their moment, she slowly moved her hands from around his neck to his shoulders, and with sudden quick haste, she parted her lips from his, and forced her knee up to his abdomen, forcing him to fall to the floor gasping for air. While he was still on the ground, she placed her foot on the middle of his back and pushed down, forcing him to lay flat on his stomach. She knelt down on his back and quickly grabbed hold of his hands, and pulled them to his back. As she held both the hands together with one hand, her other hand reached to the back of the waistband around her pants and pulled out a pair of handcuffs, and quickly cuffed his two hands together. Once cuffed, she pulled off her veil, rolled it, and wrapped it around his mouth, ultimately gagging him so that he couldn't yell for help.

Once satisfied with her work, she reached around her hair and pulled off the scrounge that held her hair up, and attached to it was a small headset. She quickly put it on her ear, and held it in place with one finger, and began to speak into it.

"Agent Haysel to Black Truck, Agent Haysel to Black Truck. The Main Target has been captured and held. I repeat, the Main Target has been captured and held. Sub-targets have yet to be captured, so proceed with caution. The bombs have been found and identified on camera. Proceed with caution, sub-targets are still at will."

Unbeknownst to the young agent, the "main target" managed to squirm the veil out of his mouth.

"Location of bombs is underneath shack, down staircases hidden in bedro-"

"Help! Someone help me! It was a trap! It was a trap!" The man lying beside her yelled. Startled from the sudden outburst, she diverted her attention from the unfinished message to the man lying beside her. Quickly, she grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the pavement below him.

"Shut up!" She whispered somewhat loudly to him.

"Hey did you hear that?"

"I think he needs help!"

"Did he just say it was a trap?"

She heard the voices from the floor above ask. After a couple of seconds of commotion from above, she began to hear footsteps rush down the steps. Quickly, she stood up and prepared herself for whatever combat may occur. The first to rush down the steps was the 1st man. Quickly he approached her, and attempted to punch her, but with swift movement, she grabbed his fist, and with all her strength, pulled his body over hers and threw him onto the ground, and large smack being heard as his back slammed against the ground next to his cuffed leader.

Next to approach was the 2nd man. He was more of a challenge than the first man, but he just wasn't enough, as when the opportunity opened, she roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending him flying to the floor, quickly losing consciousness once his head smacked the ground.

The last to approach her was the man who stood guard by the door. He was a much bigger challenge than the previous men, due to both his size and better combating skills. For at least 3 minutes, fists were flying as each of them tried to take the other down, each having their own share of hits. As they fought, the leader on the ground called out to the 1st man lying beside him on the floor. Once he got the man's attention, he motioned his head towards his waist. Confused, the man just looked down at the waist of his leader, felt around, and realized the item hidden under the man's waistband. He looked up to the bloody and bruised face of his leader, who nodded weakly, mostly due to the pain surging around his face from the blast he took moments earlier. Slowly, the lackey stood up with the item in his hand, which was quite difficult due to the pain he felt traveling through his spine, but once up, he raised his hands and pointed a gray pistol to the young woman. Due to the constant moving between the fighters, he was having a difficult time taking aim. Once he did though, the young agent took notice of the item in his hands through her peripherals, and quickly grabbed her opponent by the shoulders and pulled him before her, using him as a shield, so when the man shot, he instead shot the larger man rather than the petite woman. The bullet pierced through the man's right shoulder, and quickly the agent pushed him forward, sending him tumbling towards the gun holder, and both tripped over the leader.

The woman stood there, breathing hard, beads of sweat traveling down her body. She looked around, and saw all of the men were lying motionless. Once she felt safe, she fell onto the ground and sat, the only sound being her hard breathing. She wiped a hand across her forehead, and wiped the excess sweat onto her pants. She looked down momentarily, and stared at the ruby attached to her top. With two fingers, the held onto the ruby and pulled it off the top with a slight tug. She brought it up to her face and looked into it, seeing the small camera lens hidden within it, and smiled.

"That guy never ceases to amaze me." She mumbled to herself.

"Y-y-you made a big mistake."

The agent turned to the bloody leader, who looked to be struggling just to turn his head towards her.

"We shouldn't be the one's you're after." He continued, his voice a little broken and shaky.

"Oh yea? Then who should we be after?" She spat out.

"A-A-Armbruster." He replied simply, before letting his face collapse back onto the ground.

The agent frowned, a sudden sense of familiarity over coming her. She knew that name. But, from where?

"Armbruster?" She questioned.

Suddenly, she heard a rush of footsteps stampede down the steps.

She quickly jumped up onto her feet and prepared herself once again, but when she saw a familiar pair of shoes appears from underneath the wall in front of the steps, she began to relax, seeing it was only her good ole' Commander Lasim, followed by several others from the Agency.

"Yeesh Commander, a little warning next time?"

He chuckled.

"Sorry Agent, when we lost connection, we thought maybe you'd be in trouble."

"Me? In trouble?" She scoffed. "Puh-lease, y'know I can handle myself." She smirked.

He smiled. "I suppose you can."

He averted his attention from the young agent to the explosives that laid in rows before him, which seemed to have enough power to wipe out the Asian continent.

"My God…" He whispered to himself.

Spinelli, or as she rather be called as now-a-days, "Agent Haysel Llipensi," stood by him and looked out at the bombs before them.

"Crazy, isn't it?" He asked.

"The shit you see on duty…" she responded.

"Oh, did the girls make it out okay?"

He looked at her, confused for a second, before he realized she was referring to the other two girls she was accompanied with.

"Oh! Oh yes, they just said the other men ran down once the target yelled out for help."

"Oh, okay." She nodded. She suddenly noticed something in her grasp. She looked down to see the "ruby" that was in the palm of her hand, and quickly pulled it up to the commander.

"Here." She said. He looked at her hand in front of him and took the item into his own.

"Ah, thank you." He shoved the ruby into his coat pocket, and both returned their attention back to the dangerous items laying before them.

Spinelli then remembered the last exchange she had with the target. She turned her head to look behind her and saw as all of the targets were being handcuffed and pulled to their feet. She turned back around, eyebrows furrowed, then looked up at the commander beside her.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"The guy, um, Rajim I think his name is, said something about us being after the wrong guys, and that we should be after some Armbruster dude. "

The commander raised an eyebrow, turning his attention to her now.

"And I know how you always say they make shit up, just to get out of any trouble, but this guy seemed serious."

"Hm." He returned his gaze out before him.

"Well, we'll just have to check it out." He sighed. "Let's just hope it's nothing serious, and it's just some BS."

"Commander!"

They both turned to a man in black standing just before the steps.

"It's ready." The man said. The commander nodded, then returned his attention back down to the agent.

"Agent, the jet is waiting for you. I have to stay behind to do some more work. We already packed up your luggage. It's been a long day, so just get some rest on the jet and when you get home. You'll have the day off tomorrow, but I expect to see you the morning after. Understood?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"Good. Now go on and I'll see you back at headquarters."

She nodded, and followed the man in black up the steps, leaving the stressed commander to stare at the explosives that could have ended many, many lives.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

After a long flight, Spinelli finally arrived home. She dropped the luggage by her door, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed onto her bed. She lived in a nice, cozy apartment which was housed within the headquarters. All of the apartments were located in the upper floors of the building, and housed many of the employees of the headquarters. She was on one of the higher floors, and had a great view overlooking the whole D.C. area from the window beside her bed. Though her bed was in the middle of the living room, she enjoys staring out the window every night and watch the busy life of the city before she goes to sleep. Tonight, though, she watched out the window much longer than usual. Her mind was wrapped around that damn name she heard hours earlier. Why did it seem so familiar to her? Was it something from T.V.? A co-worker? Maybe someone she once knew.

"So much for getting a good night's rest" she whispered to herself. At least she has the day off tomorrow. That brought a small smile to her lips.

Things definitely has changed for Spinelli since becoming an Agent. For one thing, she isn't called spinelli anymore. She now goes by Haysel Llipensi, not only for precautious reasons, but since she started a new life here in D.C., she might as well have a new name to go with it. Her new life has been good to her, better than her old life she thought. She wasn't emotionally attached to anyone, so she couldn't get hurt like she was the last time. She was also one of the best spies in the agency. When she began, most of her time between missions was spent in the training area or lifting weights, so that she may become stronger and better. All of the work has surely paid off. Not only has she been labeled as one of the best, but she has also taken down around 13 dangerous men, each having killed many lives.

Some say she's just as good, and if not, better than her own father. What a surprise that was when the commander first told her about him. He himself was labeled as one of the best. When she first began, if she wasn't spending time improving herself, she was in the commander's office, being told stories about his greatest missions, his scariest moments, and the great victories he has earned against the worst of enemies. The way the commander explained her father, it seemed as if he was an American hero. And he practically was, with all of the bad guys he's brought. She often thought, maybe that's why she strived to be the best. Because her own father was the best. She missed him. She missed everyone really. Including T.J.

She often wonders if she made the right decision. Here she is, alone, no family, friends, love. But then she remembers why she's alone in the first place. Everyone she trusted hurt her. They probably don't even remember her, so why should she think of them? Especially T.J. The one she trusted most, ends up hurting her the worst. Why is she even thinking about him? She shouldn't be thinking of him. She shouldn't even care for him. He probably never cared for her. And yet, after all these years, she still wonders what it would have been like had the two stuck together. Why did she care? Why did she often fantasize about maybe running into him, they profess their love, and they become happily ever after? Why did she still… love him? She sighed.

She laid in her bed, staring out, her mind still in a conflict within itself, before she was finally surrounded by the world of darkness and slumber.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

_Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ri-_

A groggy Spinelli snatched up the ringing phone off the nightstand by her bedside, and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she murmured.

"Agent Haysel, I know you had the day off, but I need you to come down to my office immediately. It's an emergency."

She sighed. She looked up on the digital numbers displayed on her alarm clock, and read 8:49 AM. She was never a morning person.

"Seriously?"

"Now Agent."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll be down there…"

The other line hung up, and she laid her own phone back to its spot. She slowly began to sit up, her arms out stretched and her mouth open wide, letting out a long yawn. Groggily, she got up from bed and did her usual morning routine. Once done, she walked out of her apartment, wearing only a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a pair of sneakers. She boarded the main elevator and headed down towards the bottom floor, where all the action took place. Once the floor was reach, she stepped off the elevator and began her way towards the commanders office. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

"I see the Commander called you too, huh Spinelli?" A nasally, annoying voice said from behind.

Unfortunately, not everything from her old life stayed in her old life.

"Get away from me Weems, and how many damn times do I gotta tell ya to stop calling me that you rat." She spat, not slowing down for him.

Randall Weems rushed to her side, and walked at her same pace, hands stuffed in his pockets. He still had the hunched form and bright curly hair. He was all around the same appearance wise, except for his slightly taller height and a thin mustache. He had joined the agency about 2 years ago, so though Spinelli was surprised, she kind of expected him to go into this line of work, considering he was kind of a spy back in 3rd Street and a bit in high school when it came to his gossip column for the school paper. But the roles reversed on the better spy now. Though he was a great on back in their childhood days, now Spinelli took the reign as the better spy, which of course often bugged him, but he always chose to keep his mouth shut. He is considered one of the best, but not any better than her. Apparently his dad worked in the agency too, at the same times as hers did, but she never heard much about him.

"Sorry Spinelli, but ya know what they say, old habits are hard to break!"

She stopped in her track just before opening the office door, and shot him a death glare, to which he returned with a sheepish smile. He reached out and held the door open to her. She stepped in, but not before pushing him out of her way. He merely shrugged, and followed behind her. Both stood before the Commanders desk and waited patiently. Once they heard the door shut close, the Commander cleared his throat, and stood up from behind his desk.

"I know that the both of you were supposed to have the day off today, but I just received very important news that had some relationships with the last mission. And unfortunately, news here is never good. So we must quickly take action."

He grabbed the top of his Computer monitor and twisted it so that it faced the two agents. Displayed was a driver license, with the picture of a rather large man with plump lips, slight balding on the top of his head, bags under his eyes, and a stern hard look on his face.

"This is who the man was talking about last night. This is Arnold Armbruster. He is a very influential man in this country, along with having large influence in Russia, Germany, Japan, and Pakistan. He is a billionaire and a great business man. He has 3 children, a wife, and currently resides in…"

The commander peered up at Spinelli, slightly hesitant on saying the location, but he knew he must.

"He resides in Camden, Arkansas."

Spinelli's eyes widened, her eyes darting up from the monitor to the Commander, but she remained silent.

"We believe that the weapons that were going to be sold from last night's missions were being sold to Arnold Armbruster himself. Apparently, Rajim and his men aren't the only one's he's had business with. We think he buys homemade bombs, or bombs made from cheap scrap metals, fix the outer coatings of each bomb, and sells them for double the price. Unfortunately, he may sell them to our enemies. Your job is to become close to the target, maybe through his eldest children or just working for him, look for information on past transactions, and find any explosives you can he may be harboring.

"I-i-in Camden, Arkansas?" Spinelli stuttered.

Randall looked at her through the corner of his eye, a small smirk spreading on his face, pleased by her sudden nerves and anxiety.

"Yes, Camden Arkansas. But this time, things will be a bit different. Considering the large influence he has, and the immense danger that can happen if anyone from the agency were to be caught, we're only gathering the best of the best, and working down at our offices in Arkansas. We will have the Best Computer Specialists, the best Engineers, and of course, the best Spies. That's why, after some voting between the counsel and I, along with the Presidents input, we would like you, Agent Haysel Llipensi, to be the head spy.

"Me?"

Any smug feeling Randall had left from moments before quickly disappeared, as a shock and disbeliefed look overcame his face as he stared at Spinelli.

"Yes Agent, and Randall will tag along as one of the sub agents who would work in the background, and get smaller pieces of information. Now I need you to both pack up your stuff and be ready by tonight. The jet will leave to Arkansas tomorrow morning at approximately 10:15AM sharp. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." The two said in unison.

"Good. You're dismissed."

The Commander took his place back into his seat as Randall turned and left the room, but Spinelli stood in place. It remained quiet for some time, but once the door clicked shut, the commander spoke up.

"Spinelli, I know what this is about…" rarely does he call her by her first name, but he's really the only one who can considering for the past six years, he's played as her father figure. He also knows why Spinelli ran away, and she's told him all about what occurred that one day, so he knew that this place, her hometown, was the last place she'd ever want to return to.

"I can't do it Commander."

He sighed. He knew this was going to be difficult.

"Spinelli, you have to. This is one of the biggest missions we've ever had in history."

"Why can't you just send Weems or Carter? They're both good!"

"We can't just send in any agent. It has to be the best, with the most experience, the most accomplished victories, and the most knowledge behind a mission and in combat. You're that Agent Spinelli."

"I'm not going back there sir. I can't go back there, I refuse to go back there!"

"Spinelli, I doubt you'll see those people again, and you'd be under disguise! Who cares if you bump into them? They would never know it's you. Plus, I'm sure they've all gone their separate ways."

She shook her head.

"No Commander, I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't! I ran away from there for a reason!"

"Dammit Spinelli, you're better than this!"

"No!"

He sighed. He noticed she balled her hands up into fists. He noticed a while back that she always does that when she's angry. But he wasn't going to give up. He stood up from behind his desk, and walked towards an old black and white photo hanging from the wall, a metal hanging from its frame, hands behind his back.

"Spinelli, I know it hurts going back, believe me, I've been there, but this is one of those rare large missions that happens every couple of years, and each year we need the new, best, fittest Spy, and this year, it's you. The counsel and the President hand-picked you for this mission. The President, of the United States of America, chose you Spinelli. You truly are the best in this entire agency. We need you as the main spy. You're not the only one getting involved with this, at least 6 other spies are getting involved, that's how big this mission is! But you're the most important of them all. Do you know how many other missions in the history of our agency measured along the same importance as this one Spinelli?"

She shook her head. He turned to her, and held up 6 fingers.

"Six, Spinelli. And do you want to know who the spies were?"

For each spy he identified, one finger came down.

"Gibson, Smith, Halter, Carlson, Drews, and a Mr. Robert Spinelli."

Her head perked up at the mentioning of her father's name.

"Your own father saved possibly millions and millions of lives. He, along with the remaining five spies, saved over a billion of lives cumulatively. They may have even stopped a nuclear warfare. They saved the world Spinelli, and now, it's your turn. If those bombs are sold to the wrong people, attacks may be made on this country. We need to stop him before those bombs go into the wrong hands. We need you, we- the counsel and I- feel you're the only one who could pull this off."

She stared at him, at loss for words. Sure, she knew she was one of the best. But she didn't think she was THE best. She stood there, her mind racing, overwhelmed by the immense responsibility being thrown at her. The commander sighed, and returned his gaze back to the frame, knowing she needed more time to think about it, but he gave it his best shot.

"Could you at least think about it?"

Another moment of silence.

"Yes Sir." He nodded, his attention still on the frame.

"Thank you."

There was the sound of the door clicking shut, and when he turned, she was gone. He turned back to the photo, of himself as a young commander, arms around a much younger Robert Spinelli, not as Commander and spy working alongside one another, but more as best friends, enjoying each other's companies.

"She's just like you pal. Stubborn, and hard on the head, but one of the greatest people you'll ever meet."

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

She sat silently on her bed, her knees curled up to her chest, as she stared to the outside world, her mind filled with what she should or shouldn't do. The only source of noise in her room came from the T.V., which was currently displaying a close Basketball game between the Miami Heat and the Boston Celtics.

"_He runs down center court, passes it to LaSalle, LaSalle goes for the shot, and…Wow! Another 3-pointer from LaSalle! Miami Heat is now up 10 with the score of 58…"_

Spinelli turned her head towards the television with the mentioning of her old friends good name. Currently on screen was Vince walking down the court, wiping his arm across his forehead, still wearing the same yellow wristband he wore from Elementary. Though she's not an avid sport watcher, she likes to tune into Basketball games from time to time, just to watch her good old friend lead his team to victory. She's happy knowing he's where he wants to be in life. A Professional Basketball player, just like he's always dreamed of.

_I wonder if they all are what they wanted to be _She thought.

She returned her gaze to the outside, and peered down to the sidewalk below the building, watching as everyday men and women walked their usual paths, living their mundane lives, while she sat there, deciding whether she should take one of the biggest opportunities of her life, and potentially save the world, so that the mundane lives can keep on with their mundane life. This mission is about saving lives, wiping out danger, stopping any potential nuclear warfare. So why is she just worrying about running into people from her past life. They all might have left, hell, they all had dreams. And most of them don't come true in a small town in Arkansas. This mission really isn't about her; it's about the lives that surrounded her. She looked back down to the sidewalk, and at that moment, a young girl, looking to be around 5 years old, small hand grasped between her mothers, skipped down the sidewalk, a large red balloon in her hand. Suddenly, she lost grasp of the balloon, and watched with awe as it flew up to the heavens. Slowly the balloon made its way up to Spinellis window, and as it passed, she momentarily saw her reflection on the balloon, and frowned.

What's wrong with her? Sure, she may not be "Spinelli" anymore, but she still stood by the moral to stand up for the little people, and beat up any large threat that picked on the smaller one. And right now, America was threatened, while this big man with big money had these big bombs, that if a larger country we're to pick on America, lives would be wiped out. As much as she dreaded the fact that she had to return to her hometown, she has to stick up for the little guy. She reached for her phone by her feet, dialed a number, and put it to her ear. And after a couple of seconds of rings chiming into her ear, she took a deep breath, and said what she needed to.

"Count me in, Sir."

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Wow. That was way longer than I expected. But I'm sure you all don't mind. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! And I really hope you review it. Yes? Yes yes. So, review! And hopefully maybe, I'll update soon? Who knows. All I know is, the more reviews I get, the more excited I am about updating! So please, update!


	7. Just Her Luck

Alright, so obviously it's taking me some time to update. Well, if it makes any of you feel a bit better, I am now done with school and work for the summer, so I am going to have more time. I've been in a writing mood lately, so who knows, maybe within the next week I'll update again. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :]

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Flying at an altitude of about 38,000 feet, Spinelli, and, much to her dismay, Randall both sat comfortably in their own seats by small windows in a decent sized private Jet owned by the agency. Commander LeSim stood up front and center in the aisle between the two thin rows of seats with a remote in his hand, while two others which Spinelli isn't familiar of pull down a blank screen from the ceiling and get a projector hooked up to a laptop. Not paying much attention, Spinelli kept her eyes out the small circular window beside her, watching as they flew through and over clouds, her head filled with questions and wondering, did she make the right choice? Who's still in town? It's a small town; she's bound to run into someone. And what if she runs into T.J., or her parents? She doubts T.J. will still be residing there. The guy had big dreams and big goals, and this town wasn't big enough to hold them. Her parents, however, could still be there. What does she do if she runs into any of them? What if they recognize her? Does she reveal herself? Or does she play along with her agent role and remain as "Haysel Llipensi?" What about the rest of the gang? She doesn't have to worry about Vince; she knows he's doing well in Miami, but what about Gretchen? Or Mikey? Or Gus? And it doesn't help that her childhood snitch is coming along. She's just hoping that he grew out of his weasel ways and put blackmailing behind him. But she highly doubted that. The more she thought, the bigger her regret grew.

"All right Agents" the commander spoke up, quickly getting both of their attention.

"Pay attention, I'm going to go ahead and explain the mission in more detail, and I'll tell you exactly what your roles are."

He stepped aside from in front of the blank screen hanging before them, and with a squeeze on the control in his hands, a picture of a man flashed onto the screen. The man looked to be in around his mid-50s. He had bags under his eyes, and heavy eyebrows that just laid above his eyes. His jaw was large and wide, and he had a full set of gray hair styled to the side with what looks like an unnecessary amount of gel. This was clearly a man you did not want to get involved with.

"This-"he motioned to the picture behind him.

"Is Mr. Arnold Armbruster. He currently resides in the fountain blue gated community, coordinates 33°34′15″N 92°50′6″W. He lives in a 2 story home of about 33,500 square feet. It has 6 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, and indoor pool, kitchen, dining room, living room, all the works. He has 3 children, 2 daughters and a son, and a wife, and a cleaning and service staff. He made a jewelry selling business back in 1982, but after some research, his business had been going downhill due to the economy. His name was mentioned in one of our previous missions, and after some digging, we have discovered that he may have an underground business in the illegal manufacturing and selling of Nuclear weapons. Due to his great contributions to the U.S. Army, Navy, and Air Force, we believe he may have gotten some knowledge on how to create, build, and sell Nuclear weapons with his common visits to any U.S. divisions."

All the while as her Commander spoke, Spinelli kept getting this nagging feeling about the man's last name. She feels she should know and remember who he is, but from where?

"His business partner-"he clicked once on the remote, and a picture of a dark skinned man flashed on the screen before them. Due to the low quality from the picture, as it looked like it was taken from a street light camera, the only features that seemed to pop to Spinelli with his large off white turban wrapped on his head, and a large thick beard encompassing the bottom half of his face.

"-is a Mr. Muhammad Malik, age 42, and currently resides in a small home in Najaf, Iraq, coordinates 32°00′00″N 44°20′00″E, has 3 wives and 4 sons. We believe that while Mr. Armbruster sells and handles the nuclear weapons, Mr. Malik, along with whoever works under him, builds and sends the weapons over to Mr. Armbruster, with some bribe money given to the Iraqi government so as to send the weapons over the Armbruster. Though we know he has possession of Nuclear weapons, we are unaware of where he is hiding them. This is where you two come in."

With another squeeze on the control with his thumb, a picture of a young man with blonde hair combed over to his left side, light blue eyes, and an annoyingly cocky smile showing off his perfect white teeth took over the screen.

"This is Mr. Armbruster's only Son, Tyler Armbruster, age 17 and resides with Mr. Armbruster. Agent Sewem." he looked over to Randall. "You're role for this mission is to attend the same private school, Thaddeus T. The Third V School of Boys, and befriend Mr. Tyler Armbruster. He and his father go out golfing every Sunday, and he brings along his other fellow Tyler friends. You gain his trust; you get invited to their golfing sessions. Once you are invited, befriend Arnold Armbruster and gain his trust. You are to show your love of Business, and maybe he will reveal some of his secrets to you."

"This is going to be so juicy." Randall replied, his hands playing with one another as he said so.

All the while as her commander explained her colleague's role, she remained staring at the picture of the young man behind him. She leaned forward in her seat, her eyes searching the picture, hoping to find the answer as to why the cocky smile of his tempted her to punch his perfect teeth in suddenly, or how she wish she could shove dirt onto his perfectly clean blonde hair. Why did he seem so familiar to her, yet she's never had a memory of ever having contact with him. Then, it dawned on her.

"Agent Llipensi. Not only will Mr. Armbruster be your main target for this mission, but also his eldest daughter."

With that said, he squeezed once more onto the remote, and lo and behold, behind him flashed a picture of a woman she so despised throughout her life. How she always wanted to ruin her perfectly blonde hair, or punch in those pearly white teeth. How she wished she could take her favorite outfit and rip it to shreds in front of her eyes for all those times she's called her "Spin-ugly" or her style "trash." Her biggest wish was to take every piece of makeup she had, and break it into two in front of her biggest enemy, mocking her annoying "Scandoloooous" as she did so.

"Your target will also be Ashley Armbruster, or mostly known among her peers as Ashley A."

Spinelli stared at the picture displayed, her eyes wide and her heart racing. If there was ever any doubt that some good will come out of this mission, it just finished flying out the window next to her.

"Though she resides in New York City, New York, working on her fashion company "Scandalous" along with her 3 other Ashley named friends, she will be staying in her father's mansion for the upcoming weeks as to plan and prepare her wedding that is coming up that will take place in her hometown. Due to the stress from planning the wedding, she requested her father for a personal maid, to which he accepted. This is where you come in. You will be serving as her personal maid and extra cleaning staff to clean around their home. You will play as the most important part in this entire mission. Considering you will work so close to our main target and working mostly from within his home, we need you to go around his home and pick up whatever evidence you can find on the where about of the Nuclear weapons location and any other person he may have business with. We also believe that maybe, with some of your "woman" powers, you can seduce Arnold Armbruster and hope that maybe he will reveal some stuff to you."

As the Commander explained her role to her, not once did her dark eyes move away from the screen. Her eyes remained wide, and her grip on the arm rest seemed to have tightened during his explanation. Randall noticed her behavior, and had to cover his mouth to hide the grin that's slowly spreading across his face. He was enjoying her shock and misery.

After some seconds of silence, she looked at the commander standing by the screen, and let out a laugh, obviously confusing him and her colleague.

"This has to be a joke."

He frowned. "What?"

"Commander," she laughed some more. "Commander, you can't be serious."

"I'm afraid I'm not following Agent." He was becoming annoyed by this point.

"Commander, I'm sorry, but out of all the people, there is no way in hell I'm working near her, and especially not working for her. You can't expect me to be her slave for the next month!"

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid I am 'being Serious'."

She looked up at him, a smile still on her face, but once she saw the seriousness on his, she knew that that was her role indeed.

"Commander, no, I'm sorry, but no! I can't take this role! Ya gotta switch me with someone else!"

"Switch you?"

"Yes! Switch me! I'm sorry Commander, but there's no way I'm working for her!"

"I've sensed you've had some history with her Miss. Llipensi?"

"I have! And none of it good! And none of it will ever be good! Commander, I request and switch with one of my fellow Agents!"

"Request denied Agent Haysel." He crossed his arms over his chest, and a bewildered look over came Spinelli's face just before she jumped out of her seat.

"What? Why? Gregory! I mean- Commander, please, you know I'm not the one to back out or switch missions in the last minute, but please sir, ya gotta understand, I can't do it!"

"Agent Haysel, you we're provided this role and you have agreed to it!"

"But Commander! I can't work with her! She is by far the worst human being in history, and dammit, it'll take a lot more than what I'm being paid for me to EVER work for her!"

"Agent Haysel! You we're given this role for a reason and there is no chance that you'll be swapped out!"

"And what fucking reason is that?"

"Because you're the only one that can pull it off Spinelli!"

And uneasy silence fell over the Jet. Randall was now staring wide eyed at the two. Spinelli froze at his saying of her name. Rarely had he ever called her by her real name in an argument, but when he did, that's when she knew she pushed him over the edge. She stood staring at him, his chest heaving from having to breathe so hard after all the yelling. He looked to the ground and slowed his breathing, and swallowed back the pain in his throat. He looked back up at Spinelli, and sighed.

"The Council and I handpicked you for a reason. This is a major mission Agent, and there is absolutely no room for error. We knew you'd be the only one who can sneak around his house and pull it off. We need as much evidence as we can and we need it quick. You're the only one we believe who can pull this through, especially with such a big man as him. Any other agent might go in and screw up, but not you Agent Haysel. Not you."

She stood there silently, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched. She took her own deep breaths, before finally sitting back in her own seat, and returning her gaze out the window.

After some silence, confirming the end of the argument, the Commander handed the control over to one of the men, and headed towards his seat by the window behind Randall.

"I suggest you two get some rest, we have another 2 and a half hours before we arrive and we're going to have a long day ahead of us."

He dropped into his seat and put a hand on his forehead with a sigh. He then rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then relaxed into his chair, his attention going out the window.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

The rest of the ride had been silent and uneventful. Worried and anxious about the upcoming weeks, Spinelli couldn't get much rest, unlike her colleague, whose snores were loud enough to tempt her to shove his mouth with her tampons just so she can lower the volume by at least one decibel. Unfortunately, she did feed into the temptation and she did begin to fill his mouth with her tampons packed in her carry on, but she only managed to get three in before he started to panic and accuse her of attempt of murder.

They landed in Camden Regional Airport, and the passengers were quickly escorted to a black Cadillac parked near where the jet had parked. They rode in the car for about 10 minutes before finally getting to their destination. They arrived at the S.I.A.I. Arkansas branch on the outskirts of town. It was two 3 story buildings that we're connected by a one floor hallway that connected the two buildings together. With carry-ons slung over their shoulders and suitcases rolling behind them, the two agents followed their Commander into the right building. Unlike the headquarters back in Washington, there was no button less elevator or bright white walls to greet them once they stepped in. Rather, it was like any ordinary building. The interior was similar to that of the one in D.C., it had the main floor, and 2 balconies wrapped around for the second and third floor.

The commander turned to the two agents and handed each of them a key.

"Alright you two, these are your keys for your rooms, and your room number is on them." He pointed to the hall that connected the two buildings and looked back at them. "The residential building is just on the other side of that hall. Just go to your rooms, unpack, and get some rest. We have a big meeting in the conference room with the rest of the participants on the 15th hour, so don't be late. It's over in the far wall on the main floor. We're going to talk more about the mission and meet who we'll be working with. Understood?"

The two agents said their 'Yes sirs' in unison, and began to head to the residential building. They walked along side each other in silence, but Spinelli knew that any moment now, the humped form beside her will break the silence.

"So Spinelli…"

She knew him too well.

"Don't call me that."

He ignored her demand.

"How's it feel being back in good 'ole Arkansas?"

"I don't know, how's it feel getting your mouth filled with Tampons?"

"Hey! I'm just starting some talk."

"Well shut up and leave me alone."

"Man, someone's cranky today. Oh wait. It doesn't have to do with the fact that you have to work for your old enemy is it?"

A sinister smile spread across Randall's pale face. Spinelli kept silent, not wanting to feed his hunger of annoying her. She noticed a garbage can at the end of the hall on his side. If he says one more thing, at the right time, his trash talk will literally get him into the trash.

"If I recall, she always had her eyes on that T.J. of yours. Say, whatever happened between you and him? I heard they got together right after you le-ACK!"

Centimeters before passing the trash can, Spinelli gave him a hard enough shove for him to step to the side and just before the trash can, and give no time for him to stop, sending his humped body to flip into the bin, his feet dangling out above him. It made her feel a little better.

She went up two flights of stairs and after turning some corners, she made to her room. It was nothing fancy, it was very similar to hers, just some furniture was rearranged. She dropped her luggage on the ground near the door way and dropped onto the bed by the window. She sighed, and rubbed her hands down her face, forcing some of her skin being pulled downwards as she did so. She sat up, pulled open the blinds, and looked out at the view she had. It wasn't much. Majority of it was plains where horses and cows roamed around. There were a few local businesses here and there, and one lone street that was across the building. She already missed Washington.

"What did I get myself into…" she mumbled.

She looked at the clock that was on the far wall, and noticed she still had 25 minutes to waste. With nothing else to do, and no time to watch some T.V., she decided to go out and have a tour around this branch. It was, after all, going to be her home for the next couple of weeks; she might as well get familiar with it.

- - - - - -SPY - - - - -

After about 15 minutes of roaming around, the dark haired agent began to head over to the conference room. Once there, there were only a couple of people waiting. The room had a blank projector screen hanging from the ceiling against the front wall, a wooden pedestal near it, a long wooden table, with at least 20 seats surrounding it, and more seats lined up against the back and side walls, and a few on the front wall just behind the pedestal. She took a seat towards the back end of the table, and watched as people came strolling in. Some she's recognized due to stories or accomplishments they've made in the Agency, others she's never even seen before. Eventually, the room became full, and it was nearing the time for the meeting to start. She saw her Commander step in, but he took a seat alongside the other commanders on the front wall behind the pedestal. Eventually, the lights began to dim, and a couple of more people came rushing in, taking any available seats, or standing where they could. The projector hanging from the ceiling began to turn on, flashing its brand name on the screen hanging up front. The small talks and conversations died down as one black man, whose head was bald and black thick rimmed glasses hung at the tip of his nose. He wore a navy blue suit, and stood silently behind the pedestal as he looked around the room waiting for the talking to end. Once the room was silent, and pushed his glasses up his nose, and began to speak.

"Welcome Agents, Commanders, Trainers, Engineers, and Computer Specialists. Though it rarely happens, it truly is an epic feeling to have so many of our finest together in one room. Unfortunately, the reasoning behind such a gathering is never good. We are all joined together today to take down a large life threatening situation of epic proportions. Some of you will work abroad, over in Asia or Africa. Others will work indirectly with our target, whether with a family member or family friend. Others will work with the target himself, either in or out of his home. It doesn't matter where you are working; it just matters that you can get as much information as you can."

"All of you should know the reason behind our union. What a majority of you don't know is how serious the threat behind this man really is."

Uneasiness fell over the room, many exchanging worried glances, before returning their attention back to the speaker. Spinelli's mouth grew dry, and noticing a pitcher of water by the end of the table, along with upside down glasses, Spinelli decided to grab a glass and pour herself some water, then taking sips of it throughout his speech.

"Last week, one of our fellow agents took down a man who was harboring illegal Nuclear weapons. He revealed the name Arnold Armbruster just before he passed away. Though the name was attributed to the man who has made great contributions towards our Military, Navy, and Air Force, we decided to look into it. Within the past couple of days, our Army, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Central Intelligence Agency, along with our own Special International Agency of Intelligence, we have done much research on said man, and our findings we're truly terrifying. That being said, I'd like to introduce to you an amazing Sergeant, whose division has found majority of our findings, will give us further detail on the mission, and one of the reasons why we're all here today. Please Welcome Sergeant Gustav P. Griswald, from the 2nd infantry division from Washington State. "

Having taking a sip at that moment, she inhaled from surprise, which unfortunately led her to have a small choking attack from the water. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of her coughs, and once the coughing has subsided, she looked up wide eyed at the large man whose left side of his army uniform was covered in pins and ribbons, just took his place behind the pedestal. His light eyes. His typical blonde buzz cut he's had for as long as she can remember. His large structure. Could that really be him?

He cleared his throat and began to speak with what sounded like nervousness in his voice.

"Um, hello, I'm Gustav Griswald. You have to excuse me; I'm not too good with speeches."

Yep. That was Gus alright.

"Anyway, um, for a couple of months now, with some aid from F.B.I., C.I.A., and S.I.A.I., we have seen and taken down large amounts of men with possession of illegally manufactured weapons, including bombs, missiles, hand guns, rocket launchers, and much more. Unfortunately though, most also had possession of Nuclear weapons."

Suddenly, a map of both the continents Asia and Africa displayed on the screen behind him, both bare and both the same hue of light brown.

"We have been at loss as to how so many are getting their hands on such powerful weapons. 15 years ago, we only had about a handful of cases of Nuclear weapons being found, built, and held illegally."

On the maps behind him, about 10 small red dots scattered throughout the two continents.

"Within the past 10 months, we have found and discovered 620 cases of illegal manufacturing and harboring nuclear weapons."

One the screen behind him, a couple of more red dots began to appear. Suddenly, the rate at which the red dates began to appear quickened, until almost both of the continents were filled with red. Gasps and wide eyes filled the dim room. Many began to murmur at one another about the frightening truth. Once the red dots have ceased to appear, Gus brought his attention back to his audience.

"Now you all see the threat behind this man, and the seriousness behind this mission. Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how just one man can be related to so many cases. We have done some background research, and discovered that around the time the numbers have jumped with these cases, it was around the same time Mr. Armbruster's business had to file for bankruptcy. And yet, he still somehow manages to have an income of around 62 billion dollars. I doubt that's the money a failed entrepreneur should be making. We believe that at least half of these cases involve our target. So the mission? We take down the biggest resource. If we take Mr. Armbruster down, along with his weapons builder Mr. Muhammad Malik, the amount of cases of illegal harboring of Nuclear weapons will drop by at least 48%. Maybe even more."

The projector was turned off, flashing away the map that displayed behind him. The lights were turned on, and many began to shift in their seats.

"Now, many as you know, this mission will not be like your previous ones. You will not be working with your normal agents nor your normal commanders, engineers, and computer specialists. Instead, you will be grouped depending on quality of work and importance of role for the mission. Now I'm going to return the pedestal back over to Commander Harrison, he will call out your names so please keep a hear out. Harrison." The dark skinned man nodded at the young Sergeant, as he stood back behind the pedestal while Gus took his seat again against the front wall.

"Alright everyone, keep a hear out for your name. I will be calling in alphabetical order relating to your new Commanders name. Alright, now first up for Commander Adems group, I need Agent Pelly Caster, Engineer Ross Drumes, Computer Specialist Jacob Schmurts, and Trainer Frank Jeans…"

By this point, Spinelli began to drone out, though she was keeping some attention towards him for when he called her name. Her eyes shifted over to the large Sergeant sitting behind him, who seemed to be having a good laugh with another Commander sitting next to him. As if he wasn't big enough during High school, he sure can't get any bigger now. At least not without looking freakishly huge. She just couldn't believe her luck. Not only does she have to run into her worst childhood enemy, she now has to try to avoid one of her old friends. By the looks of it, he's not leaving that seat anytime soon. What if he's still nearby when they call her name? What does she do if he recognizes her? Especially now since he has access to her background. Though she doubts he'll check it. Does she reveal herself? Or stay as Agent Haysel?

"For Commander Kane's group, we need Agent Darlan Sewem."

At that moment, Randal stood from his chair against one of the side walls. Oh no. She forgot about Randall. She's sure he knows about her sudden disconnecting from the entire group, but she's also sure he didn't know why. Knowing him, he will pull up some stupid deal and use blackmail against her. Let's hope he left his evil weasel ways behind in Elementary, though she doubts that happened if he was still a weasel in High School. What if he tells him the truth about her?

"I swear this mission is just getting worse and wor-"

"For Commander LeSim's group, we need Agent Haysel Llipensi…"

She perked her head up. Swallowing the nervous lump that's traveling up her throat, she stood up, noticing that Gus was still in fact by the pedestal. Except now, he's standing. He seems to be looking directly at her. She took a deep breath, and made her way to the pedestal up in the front, Gus's eyes never leaving her.

_He's not going to recognize you_. She thought.

_It's been a while. You changed. Not a lot, but you did._

She sighed, noticing the space between her and the pedestal getting smaller and smaller.

_Just stop doing this, he won't recognize you._

She scoffed.

_And if he does?_

She looked up. She's now only a few feet away from him, his eyes still on her.

_Do what you do best._

She finally got up to the front. She fixed her posture, and swallowed hard.

_Which is?_

By this time, her palms had become moist with sweat and her heart was beating at an extraordinary rate.

_Act._

She began to smile, and held out her hand to the Sergeant before her.

"Hello Sergeant Gustav, I'm Agent Haysel Llipensi from the Washington D.C. branch, it's an honor meeting you."

He stood there staring at her, her heart beat escalating.

_Oh crap. _

Suddenly, a broad grin grew on his face, and he finally took her hand in his.

"Wow, if it isn't THE Haysel Llipensi! In all honesty, it's a real honor meeting you! I've heard so much about you! Especially when you faced 4 of the 6 assassins on your own back in 2010! What an incredible story!"

_What the crap?_

"You have?" She asked.

"Of course! Who hasn't! You're the number one talked about agent in this agency, and I gotta say, it's going to be great working with you. How did you ever get so brave?"

"Working with me?"

"Well of course! You and your team are going to be out biggest resource, considering you're working from inside the house, so once you come back from your mission runs, I can get the evidence directly from you and your team." He responded eagerly.

_Well shit. _

"You're going to be working with the best of the best, including the best damn Commander." A hoarse voice spoke up from behind them. They turned to the source and saw Commander LeSim with a grin under that heavy mustache of his. It seems that the only good thing going for Spinelli is that she has her usual Commander, unlike many others in this room.

The commander held up his hand, and offered it to the Sergeant before him, to which Gus proudly took into his own.

"It'll be a great honor working with you Sergeant."

"Oh hardly sir, the honor will be all mine. I've heard many great things about you sir, including your leading skills. I need more of those."

"Hardly? Ha! You aren't Sergeant at such a young fine age for nothing! Why, when one of my coworkers told me about how you and two other of your men fought off 24 enemies with hardly any scratches, I couldn't believe you were only just 20 years old! Very Impressive I must say."

Gus looked down with a crimson color glowing from his cheeks. That's the bashful Gus she knows and remembers.

"Ah! Before I digress, I'd like you both to meet your other group members, Train Sean Drews and costume designer Carrie Mead."

Standing behind him was two fairly young people, both about Spinelli's and Gus's age. The trainer, looking to be about 5'9, was bulging with muscles on every part of his body, with stubble across the lower half of his face and short brown hair. Besides him stood a short woman, around 4'9, with wavy blonde hair, green eyes, and dark eyebrows. They all exchanged handshakes and 'how are you's' before the Commander spoke up again.

"I tried to look for our Engineer and Computer Specialist, but she doesn't seem to be here."

"Oh!" Gus let out a little chuckle.

"I know exactly where she is. She kinda made a break through today, and she got so excited that she just had to keep doing tests on it. Come on, I'll lead you all to her, she works in this branch. She's pretty up to date on the situation since her and I are pretty good friends, so there was really no need for her to attend the meeting. "

Following behind, the 4 followed Gus across the main floor into a room whose shelves we're filled with various gadgets and inventions. In the center, with her back towards the doorway, stood a slim tall woman, whose auburn hair was picked up in a bun, and all of her attention was on the "latest breakthrough" sitting on the steel table before her.

Gus cleared his throat, catching the attention of the woman. She looked behind her and noticed the group, then quickly dropped her tools on the table and turned to face everyone. Once she turned, Her long thin face, light eyes, and plump lips features quickly made Spinelli stop her breathing, and instantly recognize the genius standing before her.

This mission is just not treating her well.

"Excuse me! I was just so caught up with an invention I just recently built, and the results look promising. Gretchen Grundler, Head Engineer and Computer specialist for S.I.A.I. Arkansas branch."

She held out her hand to the Commander first, who already seemed impressed.

"Well hello to you Miss. Grundler. I've heard a great amount about your work and contribution towards this agency. Just another person I'm honored to work with."

"I'm assuming I'll be working in your group?"

"Yes ma'am, yes you are. This is Carrie Mead and Sean Drews. And I've heard you're already familiar with Sergeant Gustav."

She shook both of the people's hands standing beside the Commander, and gave a nod towards Gus.

"And that over there is our biggest puzzle piece, Agent Haysel Llipensi."

Gretchen's light eyes travelled to the Agent before her, and her smile slowly faded away, and slowly her eyebrows began to furrow, a look of confusion clearly displayed on her facial features.

It's going to be a bitch trying to fool her over.

"She's been working in this agency for 6 years, and has been the best damn Agent this agency has ever seen" the commander continued.

Much like with Gus, her heart began escalate. She could tell Gretchen wasn't going to be fooled as easily as Gus was, but she knew she had to play her part before her childhood best friend could figure it out. She swallowed away her nerves, and put her hand forward.

"Hello, I'm agent Haysel. It's going to be an honor working with you."

The woman's intense gaze only made it harder for Spinelli to control her nerves, but there was no way she was blowing her cover so early into the mission. Finally, after some intense seconds, the thin woman finally pulled her hand up and grasped the agent's hand, giving a firm handshake, but the suspicion never left her face.

"Same goes to you Agent."

Their hands departed from one another, but the stares on each other remained.

"Well now," the Commander spoke up, giving Spinelli a reason to just turn her head towards him and end the staring war, but Gretchen's stare remained on the raven haired agent.

"It's been a long day for all of us, I suggest we all go up and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow, so we need as much energy as possible. It was an honor meeting all of you, Come on Agent, you need the rest more than anyone else."

"Yes sir" she responded quickly. She took one last look at Gretchen, the woman's eyes still glued on her, before she turned and followed her Commander out, followed by the trainer and the designer, leaving behind the suspicious Engineer and the confused Sergeant.

Once the room cleared, Gus looked over to Gretchen with a raised eyebrow.

"Jeez Gretch, what was that about?"

Gretchen remained silent, her eyes on the doorway in which the agent just walked out of. She shook her head slowly, then finally looked over to Gus standing by.

"Nothing Gus, just a Geniuses instinct I suppose. Let's go ahead and head on up. We have a long day ahead of us, and our 8 hours of rest and re-energizing will be the only things that could prepare us for tomorrow's activities."

Gus just nodded, and then walked out the door. Gretchen stood there, the gears in her head reeling. She sighed, took one last look at her latest invention, before removing her lab coat, hanging it by the door, turning off the lights, and closing the door behind her.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day indeed.


	8. Mission is Active

Ok people, so I'm sure guys aren't wondering where I've been, but I'll tell you anyways because this is my note. I do what I want. Well, no, actually, won't bore you. You guys will probably just disregard this message, you'll probably just want to skip this section and jump straight to the story. Well fine! Do it! See if I care. My feelings aren't hurt anyways. ;~; loljk. I do the same thing, read on peeps!

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

It was an early Tuesday as the facility bustled with activity. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, yet the inhabitants of the 3 storied facilities paid no attention. Though the building was not as large as the headquarters located back in D.C., it had much more activity occurring then our young agent was accustomed to, for today was the first day of an important mission. People shuffled through and rushed by on the first floor of the facility, most having papers grasped in their hands, others wheeling behind luggage as they head out to leave on a private flight to the other countries involved with the mission. Turning one particular corner was the large rugged commander, the bags under his eyes seeming heavier. Beside him followed the young dark haired agent, whose attention was currently on a packet in her grasp, her eyes darting from side to side as she did her best to memorize her role for this mission, along with information of those she may encounter along the way.

"So, you'll be named Athena Artemis-"

"Athena Artemis? What does that name even mean?"

"Well, Athena is Goddess of war and domestic crafts, and Artemis represents an independent spirit."

"Huh. I like it."

"I knew you would. You and your parents moved here from Greece when you were only 7-"

"Hence she Greek name."

"-Exactly, you attended public school up until high school, where unfortunately you had to drop out to aid your parents with finances-"

"Hence my crappy job."

"-Yes. You moved to Arkansas 3 years ago for cheaper living, but you still send as much as possible back to your parents in Florida. Due to your lack of education higher than the 10th grade, you remained-"

"-with the same crappy job."

"-Erm, yes. You're getting used to these fake stories, aren't you agent?"

"I've heard 'em all."

She turned her attention away from the packet to flash a smirk at him. He chuckled, and then she returned her attention back to the packet.

"Did you already get sized for the outfit?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Carrie said it should be ready ten minutes before approximate departure time." Her eyes remained on the packet.

"Good."

He cleared his throat, before breaking the silence again.

"Did you do your morning workout?"

"Yup."

"Good."

Another moment of silence passed between the two.

"Did you eat a hardy breakfast?"

At this time, Spinelli tore her gaze away from the packet, one eyebrow arched as she stared up at the rugged form beside her.

"What's with all the questions?"

He remained silent, his gaze remaining before him. After a moment of realization, a small smile crept on Spinelli's face.

"Sir, are you… nervous?"

He remained silent, his gaze falling to the tiled floor under him. Spinelli's smile broadened.

"You're nervous!"

He grunted.

"Oh man! Yes you are! The great Commander is nervous!" she exclaimed, but the smile slowly disappeared, her eyebrows lowering into a frown.

"But, why?"

He looked over to her, then back down at the ground.

"Well, I guess it's been a while since I've been involved with this mission of this much importance. The last time I've ever been involved was with your fat-"He abruptly stopped himself, quickly turning his head to look at the petite figure walking beside him. It was now her turns to fixate her gaze on the ground below. She knew very well who he was about to mention. He let out a soft sigh, returning his attention before him.

"I'm sure just like him, you'll be great."

A small smile crept her lips.

They walked in through a doorway embedded into a large pane window. Spinelli rolled up the packet and slid it into the back pocket of her jeans. Inside the room in a far corner stood Sergeant Gustav and Gretchen, their attention currently on a large metallic cube sitting at the end of one of the metallic tables. Spinelli tensed up at their presence, not yet accustomed to the fact that she'll be spending much time with the both of them. She took a deep breath, letting her body relax. She knew that if she wanted to get out of this mission unrecognized, she must remain as casual as possible.

The commander cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two.

"Ah! Commander. Glad you're here." Gretchen exclaimed.

"I'm assuming the gadgets are ready?"

"Yes sir, they've been ready since 04:29." Gretchen announced proudly.

"Impressive."

She led the two to the other end of the metallic table, where four ordinary household cleaning objects lay in a row. She picked up the first object, which was an ordinary gray feather duster with a wooden handle. She held up the duster so that it was in eye level to the three.

"This appears to be a regular feather duster, but hidden in the feathers-"

She tilted the duster at an angle so that the Commander and Agent can look into the bushels of feathers. Gretchen parted the feathers down the middle, and hidden within the other end of the handle was a small camera lens.

"-is a camera. Don't let the size deceive you, it has 6 megapixels, and the capacity to take 3,000 pictures, or 8 hours of recording. Simply tap or hold the small button embedded into the handle"

She then points at the hidden button along the side of the handle.

"Double click on the button right after taking a picture or recording, and it will be sent straight back to our database for further analysis."

She laid the duster back down on the table, and then picked up a cylindrical spray bottle and a small square towel. Inside the bottle, it looked to have clear blue liquid, with a large brand name label wrapped around, hiding most of its liquid contents.

"This may be deceived as a standard use cleaning liquid, but take a closer look-"

She pulled down one of the corners of the label, revealing a small tube sticking up from the center of the bottle. The small tube seemed to be filled with a dark purple liquid, and attached to a thin tube that ran up into the snout.

"-there is a compartment hidden, filled with an ink bleeding liquid. Simply put, spray this at any document, and the ink of the document will begin to bleed. Then, press this special cloth against the moist document, and after about 5 seconds of force being pressed against the document, the text will be duplicated onto the cloth."

"But what about the original document?" Spinelli asked.

"No need to worry about that, it'll return back to its original state and unharmed."

She holds up the bottle, the nozzle pointed away from the group.

"If you squeeze on the main lever, H2O with a mixture of blue dye is sprayed."

She then proceeds to squeeze the nozzle, a puff of blue moisture bring sprayed into the air with each squeeze.

"But, if you squeeze the hidden lever-"she then moves her finger out so that the others could see the smaller lever hidden behind the normal one. "-the purple content will be released."

With one small squeeze, a puff of purple liquid is emitted into the air.

"Be careful with the liquid though. It can cause harm, especially with eyes and mouth. If any contact is made, simply flush the affected area with water. "

She places the objects back into their designated spot, and then picks up a small button that looked to be picked off a blouse.

"This would be the camera that would record everything throughout the mission. It will send us back a live stream and we will be watching from the Labs computer or surveillance room. To turn it on and off, simply press your finger against the center once. You'll know whether it's active or not if the small red light behind it is on. The designer has already been instructed to sow the button to the top of your outfit."

She laid the button back down onto the metallic table, and then turns her attention to the group, a large smile encompassing her thin face.

"Now to the grand finale!"

She leads the small group to the other end of the table, where the metallic structure sat, with Gus standing behind it. Once close enough, Spinelli inspected its structure. It seemed basic in design, except for a slot and some black padding that surrounded it. Gretchen stood proudly beside the metallic cube, her eyes beaming and smile broad, looking much like her younger self when it was her turn to present her latest invention at the school's annual science fair.

"This-"she signaled to the large cube "-Is my latest breakthrough. It is a basic structure really. It's a large cube that with these slots, you look into. But what is inside the cube are two bulbs, one white 204 watt bulb, the other being a 44 watt black bulb. Each flash simultaneously, and with the integration of the two bright flashes, it is enough power to actually take away pigment from an individual's eyes! In other words, this machine actually changes someone's eye color for approximately 14 hours. Depending on how strong the flash is, is how much pigmentation is taken out. This can add security to our agents' identity as to not be recognized outside a mission if anything were to go wrong. I call it, the Heterochromia 1000. The name is derived from the mutation in which individuals are born with two different eye colors."

"And this is safe?" Spinelli asked weakly, with an eyebrow arched.

"Yes. After much research and data collection, there have been no recordings of side or long term affects. The only 2 problems that were noted is that if an individual were to be out in direct sunlight for the duration of 2 hours or have a camera flash in front of them, the effects wear off. And considering your role is majority of the time spent indoors, and it is highly improbable that someone would snap a picture with you, I don't think you should worry about those circumstances."

Spinelli, though convinced of its safety, still felt slightly uneasy. Thinking back, Spinelli never encountered an invention of Gretchen's that went wrong and put others in harm. And if she were to change the color of her eyes, it'll be less likely that anyone would recognize her. She needed that added security at this point.

"Agent, the way I see it, under the circumstance you're in, you really should go through the process." The commander spoke up. She turned to look at the Commander standing slightly behind her, his arms crossed across his chest. She knew very well what he meant, as the other two in the room stood slightly confused. She looked back at the structure, and let out a soft sigh.

"Commander." An unfamiliar voice spoke up. Every ones attention diverted to the source of the voice, who currently stood with his head peaking into the doorway. "They're almost ready." The unfamiliar documentist spoke up again. The commander nodded, and then returned his attention back to the hesitant agent. She stared back at him, giving him a slight nod, and then turned her focus to Gretchen.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

Gretchen gleamed. She pulled a chair and placed it in front of the padded slot.

"Alright Agent Haysel, I'm just going to need you to take a seat and press your face against the pad with your eyes looking into the slot."

Spinelli, though hesitant, did as instructed. Once looking through the slot, all she saw was darkness.

"In a couple of seconds, I'm going to activate the flashes. All I ask of you is that you keep your eyes open for 5 seconds after the flashes have gone off. I warn you, it will sting at first, but the feeling will quickly subside after your time is up."

Spinelli nodded slightly, her face still pressed firmly against the cushion.

"Ready?" Gretchen asked, to which Spinelli responded with another nod.

"Alright, 3… 2…"

Suddenly, within the darkness of the structure, 2 intense flashes, one brighter than the other, quickly took away the deep darkness. And as quick as it came, the intense lights were gone, leaving Spinelli to stare into the darkness again.

"Remember Agent Haysel, you must keep your eyes open for 5 seconds. I'll do the countdown for you."

Spinelli nodded, not feeling anything at the moment.

"5"

As her eyes searched the darkness, she felt tears brimming, a sensation in which she hasn't felt for a very long time. She felt the urge to blink them away, but kept herself from doing so.

"4"

She began to get the slight sensation of the sting, but it wasn't too much of a bother.

_Huh._ Spinelli thought. _What the hell is she talking about? I ain't stinging._

"3"

_Oh. Wait. There it is. _The sensation suddenly grew worse. Her eye lids were slowly closing against her will, but she quickly forced them apart, the tears now beginning to roll down her cheek.

"2"

She shifted in her seat, the intensity of the stinging only getting worse. She began to push away the temptation of pulling her head out and rubbing her eyes vigorously. Her hands began to curl into fists as her right leg began to bob in a quick manner.

"1"

Another tear escaped, her eyes now burning with the same intensity as having shampoo drip into ones eye.

"Okay Agent, you ca-"

Before she can even finish, she pulled away from the cube and quickly began to rub her eyes, immediately feeling better with each rub. After a couple of seconds of hard rubbing, the sensation had escaped her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, and immediately everyone stood before her, with the look of awe on their faces.

"Amazing" Gus piped up from behind Gretchen.

"Incredible" the commander chimed in.

Gretchen quickly reached over to nearby shelf and pulled out a mirror. She handed it over to Spinelli, who quickly drew it up to her face. A gasp escaped her thick lips as she was mesmerized by the color of her eyes. Her once dark eyes were now a light hue of green and brown, looking almost naturally hazel.

"Your eyes now match your name!" The Commander chuckled out, clearly amused by the irony.

"Now remember Agent, try to keep out of direct sunlight and flash photography." Gretchen reminded, to which Spinelli nodded.

"Commander?"

Everyone's attention, save Spinelli's, looked back to the doorway where the young man stood once again. He gave a slight nod to the commander, to which he responded with his own. The man rushed away as the Commander looked back to the now light eyed Agent.

"Agent." She looked up at him.

"Go get your disguise, it's time."

She drew in a breath. She looked back at her reflection, and then finally laid it on the table beside her before rushing out.

"You two." Gus and Gretchen looked over to the Commander.

"Pack these things up for her and meet us by the van." They each nodded. The commander walked out as the two were left to pack up the devices.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Outside behind the building, several vehicles were lined up, each going to different locations. Outside one particular white van, with the words "Doral Maid and Cleaning" painted on in a pale green, stood the small group, with the addition of a male Agent that neither Spinelli or the commander were familiar with. In the back, Gus had just finished loading the items into the trunk. With great force, he slammed the trunk close and joined the group by the side of the van.

"You sure you got everything?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir." Spinelli responded. She was now wearing her uniform, which was a basic short sleeved button up dress that reached up to her knees. Much to her dismay though, it was a pale pink color. Wrapped around her waist was a half white apron with 2 pockets sewed in the front. Her hair was currently in a low pony tail, with her bangs parted to the side. Her now light eyes were hidden behind a pair of black reflective Ray Bans, as to take precaution with her new eye color.

"You ready for this big mission Agent?" The Commander asked. Much to his surprise, the young beauty let out a shaky breath, along with a small nod of her head.

"Well, I guess it's the great Agents turn to be nervous?" he smirked.

She let out a small chuckle, though the uneasy feeling still overcame her. She wiped her moist palms against the side of her dress. The commander softly patted his palm against her back repeatedly, before finally letting it rest on her shoulder closest to him.

"You'll be fine." He reassured.

"I guess you're not used to a mission this extreme, huh?!" Gus piped up. Spinelli let out an uneasy chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck as she did so.

"Heh, something like that."

It was now Gretchen's turn to contribute into the conversation.

"Well, Agent Haysel, your closest target would be eldest daughter Ashley Armbruster, and, um."

She cleared her throat.

"Unfortunately, I have to make contact with her, sometimes on a weekly basis."

"Contact?" Spinelli looked up and frowned.

"Yes, I- well, we-"she looked over to Gus "We unfortunately have known Ashley A.- I mean, Miss. Armbruster, since our younger years. And unfortunately, through a close friend of ours, we still have to associate with her."

Gus nodded. "Yea, if she liked us, we probably could have done your job for you! But, she doesn't like us." Gus looked down. "She actually hates us."

Spinelli remained silent. She was curious as to why they would even still be in "contact" with her, but she didn't push any further in fear that they'll get suspicious.

"Alright Agent Haysel." The Commander spoke up, breaking Spinelli's train of thought.

"It's time."

She tensed up, her moist palms once again rubbing themselves dry with the skirt of her dress. The commander slid open the door and Spinelli pulled herself in. Once settled in the chair, she looked over at the Commander standing outside the door, a proud smile playing on his lips. The other unfamiliar agent took his place in the driver's seat. The Commander looked up at the slightly shaking Spinelli. He's never seen her behave in such a way. She's not the type to be easily intimidated, but he knew this must be very hard for her. Especially considering she'll have to be closest to her old arch nemesis.

"You'll do great." He reassured.

"Yea" she mumbled back, her palms once again attempting to dry themselves on her dress.

"He would have been proud."

Spinelli looked over to the proud commander, her hands momentarily stopping their movements. She found comfort in that, and soon, her slight shaking had subsided.

"Don't forget to take off the sunglasses." She nodded. As he was about to leave, he abruptly stopped himself and looked to the now confident agent.

"Oh! Can't forget these!" His hand dug into his pocket before pulling out a pair of earpieces. He threw one to Spinelli, to which she successfully caught. They gave each other one final nod before he grasped on the door handle and slid it closed. Spinelli watched as the commander gave her a slight salute with two fingers from the other side of the window, and began to walk away, with her two old close friends following closely behind. The Commander gave 3 hard pats to the rear of the Van, signaling for the accompanying agent to drive to their destination. He began to drive on the gravel and dirt that surrounded the facility. Once driving along side of the building, he looked both ways before forcing the van onto the main road, and driving off into the town Spinelli was already so familiar with.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

After about 30 minutes of driving, the white van had begun to drive through a well landscaped neighborhood, houses larger than the average coming into view. Spinelli stared out the window in awe as each house she passed became larger than the last. Soon, the passing of mansions suddenly vanished, replaced by a large field of bright green grass. Having nothing to look out at her window, she shifted in her seat from the nerves, until something caught her eye ahead of her. Looking forward, her eyes grew big as the largest mansion of the neighborhood had come into view. The home seemed to be made entirely of bricks, the grand entrance of the property filled with the bright colors of assorted plants and shrubs, though somewhat hidden by a large green hedge that ran around the property, the ends of the hedge connecting at the very entrance, where between them, a large, dark green fenced stood, with an intricate design of swirls curving within the frame, and in the center, stood two large A's, no doubt standing for the abbreviations of the house name that stayed within the behemoth of a house. The general shape of the residency seemed to be in an angular U, the gap within the letter being occupied by the circular gravel drive way that allowed those to drive right up to the entrance.

The van slowed with a light squeak of the brakes before the large gate. About a yard ahead of the gate stood a call box, to which the van finally squeaked to a stop next to. The male agent rolled down his window and reached out for the lone button that displayed on the call box. Spinelli's nerves heightened, her body instinctively shifting in her seat, as her eyes remained on the large home that stood before her.

Suddenly, a click was heard from the call box.

"Armbruster residence." A frail male voice spoke.

"Um. Hi. This is the new maid service" the nameless agent replied.

There was a moment of silence, and then another click.

A small creaking noise filled the silence. The two agents looked ahead and watched as the grand green gates began to part from one another, the 2 large A's drifting apart, revealing more of the home. Once the gates come to a complete stop, the man slowly drove in, his eyes scanning the area, as did Spinelli's, as they passed the beautifully landscaped front yard. On each side stood hedges of various shapes and sizes, each hedge having a circle of vibrant colored plants at their feet. Drawing near to the circular drive way, they see a large, circular, 5 layered fountain, the water as clear as a spring falling with delicacy from one edge into another. The agent turned with the drive way, curving slowly up until they reached the foot of the steps that led to the entrance. Once reaching the area, he killed the engine, and looked behind him at a slightly shaken Spinelli.

"You ready?" He asked. She nodded in response.

He stepped out the car and slammed his door shut. Spinelli remained inside, her heart beat escalating to what felt like a dangerous rate.

"Come on, you got this." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. She opened her eyes, feeling slightly more determined. She removed her sunglasses, and placed the ear piece into her right ear.

"Alright. Let's do this."

With that, her door was pulled open and she jumped out onto the gravel below. With a slam from her sliding door, she joined the side of her comrade. They stood at the bottom of the steps that led up to two large wooden doors. On the very bottom step on each side, stood two stone lions, sitting upright on top a pedestal made of the same brick used for the home. Outside the doors stood an elderly man, in about his late 60's, wearing a tuxedo with the back end of his jacket having a tail. His hair receding, but he still had a patch of white the wrapped around the back of his head from ear to ear. His hands were hidden within pristine white gloves, which were currently crossed over his crotch. He smiled down at the two, and began to descend, his pale blue eyes shifting from one agent to the other.

Once reaching the same level as the two agents, he seemed slightly taller than Spinelli, but no taller than her fellow agent. He took a small bow, and then smiled genuinely at the two.

"Hello, I am the head butler, Mr. Timothy Grain, but you may call me Mr. Grain." He spoke out with a slight British accent, his frail voice matching the one from the call box.

"I work with Master Armbruster directly, and I will be the one to show you around."

The agent beside her held out his hand, to which Timothy gently took into his own, and the two began to shake.

"Hello Mr. Grain, I'm Carl Beed, the new addition to the cleaning service."

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Beed." He then looked over to Spinelli

"That must mean you're our new maid?" He asked, his eyes focused onto her own. She nodded with a smile, and then held out her own hand for a shake.

"Yes sir, I'm Athena Artemis."

He took her hand into his own, but unlike his shake with her male counterpart, he pulled her hand onto his lip, and gave a gentle kiss, his eyes still gazing into her own.

"My Miss. Athena, I must say you are a beauty. And such dazzling eyes you have!" He complimented. She forced a smile as he releases her hand.

"Alright you two, you two have quite some work ahead of you so let us begin the tour."

He turned and began to ascend the steps, the two following behind. With a great push against the right wooden door, the butler held open the door as the two stepped in, their eyes marveling at very room they just stepped in. It was large and circular, two stairwells running up against the walls on each side into a balcony that overlooked the whole room. The tiles, clean and shiny, reflect the dazzling clear crystals that hung above them in a large chandelier that looked to be coated in gold. Colors bounced around in the room from the sun light that is let in through large pane windows that took over the circular walls in the back of the room. Behind each stairwell was a doorway that led to hallways in which they will soon see. Unbeknownst to them, those at the facility were too, at awe, as they watched the live feed from Spinelli's button camera.

"Welcome to the Armbruster household." The frail voice spoke behind them. After silently shutting the door, the butler walked around the two and stood before them, waiting for each to go over the initial shock every first time guest goes through, before their attention returned to the man before them.

"This mansion was built back in 1982, back when Master Armbruster first succeeded with his Jewelry business. It is approximately 33,500 square feet, and holds 6 bedrooms, including the master bedroom, 8 bathrooms, an indoor and outdoor pool, living room, office, kitchen, and a dining room that can serve up to 20 people with our smallest table. On the outside in the back, we also have a guest home."

"Sir?" The agent labeled Carl Beed piped up.

"Yes Mr. Beed?"

"Excuse me for interrupting-"

"It's no problem good sir."

"Thanks, but um. What does Mr. Armbruster currently do?"

The butler looked at him curiously.

"I mean- what business is he in? If I recall, his Jewelry business actually went downhill, didn't it?"

"_**Boy, that guy just jumps straight into it.**_**"** A deep voice spoke into Spinelli's ears, most likely being that of the Commanders. She had just thought the same thing.

Spinelli looked to the man beside her, and then looked back at the Butler, her left eyebrow raised.

He stared back at the man; a smile remained unmoving on his thin lips.

"Mr. Beed, I'm going to tell you the first rule of this household."

Silence was followed as the agent decided not to respond.

"Never question Mr. Armbruster's occupation."

Another silence followed, this time filled with slight tension, which was not only felt between the trio, but also felt back at surveillance in the facility. The butler remained unmoving, his smile still frozen.

Those at the facility exchanged glances, Spinelli's eyes shifting from man to man.

After a couple of long seconds, the butler turned and began forward.

"Come along now, I have so much to show, yet such little time to show it in."

The two agents exchanged glances, and then began to follow.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

After about an hour and a half, the three returned back into the circular room. After having a look around, it seemed each room had more style then her whole apartment does.

"I hope you two are comfortable with your way around the house. It may seem overwhelming at first, but I trust you two will do fine. Now, as mentioned earlier, like any other job location, we do have a set of rules to abide by. You two are very aware of the first. The rest are fairly basic. No eating or sleeping on the job, no phone fiddling, breaks must be taken in the kitchen area, and of course, it is expected you two perform your roles to your best abilities. Mr. Beed, as a house keeper, it is expected of you to keep your designated area tidy, to clean up any spill, and to have your area spotless by your designated time to go home. And as for you Miss. Artemis, you are expected to complete tasks requested by Miss. Armbruster, with no complaints nor questions."

He let out a small sigh. "Though I must admit, she could be quite a... handful at times, you must act upon her requests."

"Even I have to admit, I have difficulty with her, and she's my daughter!" A voice boomed from above. The three looked up at the source, and standing behind the railing over the over head balcony, stood the main target himself, Mr. Arnold Armbruster. His appearance seemed no different from the pictures that were shown repeatedly before the start of the mission. His gray hair combed over with massive amounts of gel. His eyes heavy with dark bags under his dark eyes. His eyebrows low and thick, hanging just above his eyes. He round body covered in a gray suit, with a burgundy handkerchief folded outside his left chest pocket. With a hand on the railing, he began to descend down the steps, the three staring at him as he did so. Once on the same level, he walked over to the small group, a small grin formed between his thick cheeks. He held out his thick sweaty hands as each took a turn to give it a good shake.

"I'm the big man of the house, Arnold Armbruster. You'll barely see me around, so don't be too intimidated by my presence. I'm a pretty easy going guy, right Timmy boy?" He let out a big laugh as his large hand slapped repeatedly against the elderly butlers back. He too, joined in some of the laughter, but it seemed more to hide the stinging pain that had just started on his upper back.

"Yes sir." He replied weakly. He straightened up, and with a raised arm, he motioned towards each of the two as he began to introduce them.

"There are our two new comers' sir, Mr. Carl Beed for housekeeping, and Miss. Athena Artemis for your daughter's maid."

The larger of the men kept his eyes on Spinelli, his grin curling into a smirk. His eyes traced up and down her body. Though hidden by the outfit, her curves were still apparent through the plain dress. Knowing very well that she may have to seduce some answers out of him, she shot him a wink, which made his smirk grow even wider.

"Well then…" he cleared his throat. "I don't mean to cut this meeting short, but I do have some business to attend to. It was nice meeting the both of you." He gave one final nod to Mr. Beed, and then one last good look at Spinelli, before walking away and disappearing behind the doorway to the left. The three stared at the doorway, before turning their attention back to each other.

"Well, you two finally met the Master of the house, now it is time fo-"Suddenly, a loud crash echoed throughout the home. The butler looked over to the general direction in which the sound came from, most likely being in the kitchen, then turned his direction to Mr. Beed, and gave him a smile.

"I believe that's your cue to begin working." The male agent nodded quickly, and then rushed in through the doorway closer to the source of the sound. The butler turned his attention back to Spinelli, and began to speak.

"And as for you-"the sound of keys being forced into the main entrances lock took both their attention. Spinelli felt her heart race, as the door began to jiggle, followed by the clicks of locks being slid into position. Finally with a hefty push, the large door swung open, revealing a young blond woman, whose straightened hair seemed to reflect the sun from every angle, styled with her right side of the hair being to her left. Half her face hidden by large white sunglasses, which hung on a nose Spinelli could tell she didn't have naturally, and only revealing her shiny pink lips, which was currently in the shape of a frown. Her attire, much similar to her younger style, consisted of mostly pink, with a pink halter top that held up her unnaturally perky breasts, with matching pink sandals, and shorts that seemed too short tightened around the hips with a pink belt. In one head, clutched a pink phone pressed against her ear. In the other hand, was a shaken Yorkie, whose hairs on the top of the head were currently being grasped by a tiny pink bow.

As if on instinct, Spinelli's fingers began to curl into fists, her heart slamming within her chest, her face heating as it began to flush. She held in a breath as thoughts of punching the blonde's plastic nose in flashed in her mind.

"_**Eeeeasy Agent. Keep it in ya'."**_The Commander spoke again. She attempted to take deep breaths without gaining attention from the butler, but it didn't help much.

"It's like, total bullshit Ashley B.! I specifically asked for pink roses! Who does that Spick think she is showing me Magenta roses?!"

"Um, Miss. Armbruster? This is-"

"Yea yea whatever!" She waved off the butler as she dropped the scared dog into Spinelli's arms as she swiftly walked past them.

"Where's daddy?" She squeaked.

"He's in the off-"

"DADDY!" She yelled out without even giving the butler the chance to answer.

She stormed off through the left doorway, with the butler following behind, leaving Spinelli and the frightened dog to stand in the middle of the room. She looked down at the quivering dog in her arms. He looked back up to her, his eyes wide and glazed. She frowned, and then followed after the two through the doorway. Remembering the route from the earlier tour, she managed to navigate to the office, where Mr. Armbruster currently sat behind a large, burgundy wooden desk, his meaty hands clutched onto a chorded phone. His off spring stood before him, with her hands on her hips, phone still in her grasp but currently off, and an aggravated look on her face. A couple of feet back stood the Butler against the wall, his smile now gone and his eyes now sagging.

"Daddy!" She yelled out. The larger Armbruster held out a thick finger as his conversation continued on.

"Daddy!" She pulled up her sunglasses over her head, revealing her blue eyes, her foot beginning to tap impatiently as her frown deepened. The large man turned in his seat so that the phone was farther away from the distracting noise, as his thick finger was pressed against his available ear.

"DADDY!"

The man finally sighed. "I'll call you back" he mumbled. He slammed the phone back into its cradle then looked up at his daughter.

"What do you want princess?" He groaned out.

"Daddy! I called for Justin Bieber to sing at our wedding, and they said that the offer _wasn't_ enough!" She complained, adding emphasize on the word "wasn't" with bunny ears.

The man sighed, his fingers rubbing on the bridge of his nose.

"Do we really want that piece of shit at the wedding anyways?"

"Daddy!" She squealed, her right foot stomping against the ground in the same manner a young girl would if she was rejected a doll from her parents at the toy store.

"Um, Miss. Armbruster?" The butler tried again. She turned her head to look back at him but caught notice of the 4th figure standing in the doorway.

"You! Like, where is my coffee? Daddy isn't like, paying you to stand around!" She flipped her head back to look at her aggravated father. Spinelli's eyes widened as her eyes brows lowered into a fierce frown. The corner of her lip curled as she made her way over to the whining blonde.

"Why you little piece of-"

"_**Agent!"**_

As Spinelli made her way over to give her a piece of her mind, the butler put a hand on her chest, stopping her from further movement. The butler grabbed her by her shoulders and began to lead her out the doorway, whispering the steps into making the espresso.

"She likes it with half a cup of milk poured first, 4 packets of Splenda-

"Did you see the way she spoke to me?!"

"-She wants the Vanilla flavored capsule, thick layer of foam, use the machine next to the fridge."

Once out of the doorway, he grabbed hold of the scared dog and pushed her in the general direction of the kitchen.

"What a bitch." She mumbled under her breath.

She looked behind her as the butler made his way back into the office. She let out an aggravated sigh, and stomped over to the kitchen, obscenities continuously being mumbled under her breath.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

With a forceful push, the door leading into the kitchen swung open with great speed. She turned to her left, where majority of the cabinets hung up against the upper half off the pale brown walls. Walking past the fridge, she pulled open the first cabinet, her eyes darting from side to side in search for the a mug, her lips continuously parting as she continues her mumbles of her desire of death upon the nagging blonde. Once she didn't see any mugs, she slammed the cabinet doors closed and moved to the next set. With a great pull, her eyes immediately began to scan. With no sight of mugs, she slammed the doors again and moved onto the next.

"They're in the cabinets all the way in the corner." A deep female voice spoke from behind. Not really taking notice of another presence, Spinelli instinctively followed the directions and headed straight to the cabinet in the upper corner. She opened the doors and snatched out the first mug she saw. She sped back to the fridge, slamming to mug on the counter on the space beside it. She forced open the fridge door, her eyes once again shifting as she looked around for the milk.

"It's all the way on top." The voice spoke again.

Spinelli straightened up and saw the gallon of white content. She pulled it out and slammed it down on the counter beside the mug. She poured the milk into the mug, shifted over before the espresso machine, shoved the mug into its appropriate spot, and began to inspect the machine before her, which was a square coated with black matting and some chrome around the edges, the front panel adorned with several buttons, none of which she knew. Her frown deepened, her eyes staring hard at the mechanism. Suddenly, a dark hand reached out from beside her and pressed one of the many buttons, to which the machine responded with dark liquid slowly pouring out of its spout into the mug below.

Spinelli followed the arm with her eyes, and then turned to a dark woman beside her. She had a round body, her black hair picked up in a sloppy bun. Her face was chubby, but had high cheek bones with a genuine smile.

"I take it you're the new maid?" the woman asked.

Spinelli looked away, an aggravated look clearly displaying on her face.

"She can be a hand full, huh?"

Spinelli's frown deepened. She began to shake her head, as if a thought was running through her mind that she simply couldn't comprehend, and then she met the eyes of the woman beside her.

"How can anyone be such a bitch?!" She cried out, earning a hardy laugh from the dark skinned woman.

"It's the way that damn father of hers spoils her!"

"Yea? Well one of these days, she'll get a good spoiling by my fists."

"Well honey, get in line." Another female voice cried out, taking Spinelli by slight surprise. 

She looked over to the source and saw two more women sitting behind the high counter that is placed in the center of the kitchen. The first woman was also dark skinned, though much thinner. She had her hair dark red and black in thin braids, but was picked up in a low pony tail. Beside her was a tan woman, whose thick lips took attention on her face. She was slightly chubby, and too had dark hair picked up in a low pony tail.

"I'm Monique." The same female voice cried out, which was spoken by the dark skinned woman. "And I'm Alejandra" spoke the woman beside her, having a slight Spanish accent.

"And I'm Bertha." The larger woman proclaimed, her genuine smile helping Spinelli feel a bit more at ease.

"Don't worry about her baby girl, once she moves out she's outta your hair!" Monique exclaimed, taking a sip of her coffee that sat before her.

"Well, if I was her father, I would have kicked her out a long time ago." Spinelli replied.

"Amen to that!" Monique praised.

"What about you? What's your name?" Alejandra asked.

" Athena Artemis."

"Oh, that's a pretty name to match a pretty face. What's a pretty girl like you doin' an ugly job like this?" Bertha asked.

"My parents actually have some financial issues." Spinelli lied.

"Hm. Well honey, this job don't pay enough to deal with that." Bertha replied, her finger motion towards the direction of the now crying blonde.

"Yea, but with no high school degree, options are pretty limited."

"You said it girl." Monique chimed up again.

Spinelli scoffed. "I just can't believe anyone would want to marry her."

"I just can't believe a guy like **that** would want to marry her!" Alejandra exclaimed.

"A guy like what?" Spinelli asked, eyebrow rising.

It was Berthas turn to scoff.

"Now now ladies, we all know he ain't doing it for her. He's doing it for the business, which her daddy clearly has. What it is only the great Lord knows, but clearly it's workin' out."

"Business?" Spinelli asked again.

"Oh but honey, that boy clearly deserves better. Like my daughter!" Monique exclaimed.

"Hell, if my daughter was old enough, I'd push him her way." Alejandra flustered.

"Now now ladies, clearly love has not been good to this man."

"Who?!" Spinelli cried out, the anxiety clearly getting to her.

Bertha smiled.

"Oh, it's just this sweet man, he's very caring-"

"Hella cute!"

"And so charming! Ugh, I can stare at that smile all day!" Alejandra gushed.

Bertha giggled. "Yea, his name is-"

"Maid! Where's my coffee?!" A high pitched muffle was heard from down the hall. Spinelli sighed, took the mug in her hands and began to walk out.

"Good luck child…" Monique said solemnly.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinelli walked into the office and offered the mug to the smug blonde, who rudely snatched it out of her grasp.

"Like, about time." Ashley nagged.

Spinelli took another deep breath, making sure to count to ten before she made decisions she'd regret.

"Anything else Miss?" Spinelli asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I-"

"Princess, when is that fiancé of yours getting here?" Mr. Armbruster spoke up, his focus on a blank check that sat before him.

"Oh, any minute daddy."

"Good. Him and I need to talk business."

"Ugh! Daddy, he's not like, coming to talk business! He's coming to help me plan!"

Currently filling out the blank check, the large man looked up at his daughter, and then pointed at her with the end of his pen.

"Hey! The only reason I agreed to this stupid marriage is because he's good enough to take over the company."

Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, dad, what company?"

He disregarded the question and continued on with his lecture as he turned his focus back onto the check.

"Now look here, he's got a good head on his shoulders, which is more then I can say about that idiotic brother of yours. Don't get me wrong, your brother is a good kid, he just doesn't have the mind to run a business like that man of yours does. He's kinda like the son I never had."

"Dad, you do have a son."

"Yea and he's a dumbass."

"What about Brittany's boyfriend?"

He looked up at her again.

"You know not to mention that dipshit around me." He looked back down.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Here" Her father spoke up again, handing her the now completed check. "Give that to Belubers agent."

"It's Beiber, dad!"

"Yea, same asshole. And if they give you a problem, give 'em my number and tell 'em to call me."

"Oh daddy! This is so Scandalous! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Ashley squealed. She ran behind his desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace, a sight which made Spinelli want to barf.

"Yea yea yea. Let go. Daddy's got work to do."

Suddenly, the chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the home.

"Oh! He's here!" Ashley squealed, then shot a look to Spinelli. "Like, get that will you?"

She then resumed on her tight embrace on her father, missing the death glare she was currently getting from the other female of the room.

Spinelli rolled her eyes and walked out, her hands balled into tight fists, obscenities once again being mumbled under her breath. Nearing the entrance, Spinelli began to smooth the wrinkles of her outfit as she mumbled various ways in which her nemesis could be found dead with absolutely no evidence.

"I have the technology." She mumbled to herself. "Why can't I?"

She scoffed.

"You better be appreciative of this Commander, 'cause this shit is already getting out of hand."

She reached the door and began the series of unlocking the large door.

"Who's the dumbass that wants to marry her anyways?"

With the final click of the last lock, she pulled open the door, revealing the back of a man about some inches taller than her. He was wearing a green flannel shirt, and in the back pocket of his jeans, a red cap hung out. With the sound of the door opening, the man turned, revealing a white shirt the hid slightly behind the unbuttoned flannel, silver reflective aviators hung on his petite nose, which hid some of his faded freckles that were sprinkled all along his nose and chubby cheeks. His chestnut hair was a slight mess, with bangs hanging over his forehead. The man raised his sunglasses over his head, revealing the most pristine blue eyes that always knew how to make Spinelli's stomach fill with the sensation of fluttering butterflies. Her eyes widened, and her grasp on the door handle went limp. She knew exactly who he was. He stood there staring at her for a couple of seconds, before he finally decided to break the silence.

"Hi." He spoke, a charming smile playing across his lips. She always melted when he flashed that smile.

Spinelli stood fixated, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She could feel her heart beat slam against her chest, but she couldn't breathe. A couple of more seconds of silence fell onto the two again, before he once again broke the silence.

"You're new. Are you the new maid?"

Though she felt frozen, she felt her head nod slightly, as she took a small step back, her hands grasping the skirt of her dress. He sucked in some air between his teeth, his facial features changing into that of pity.

"Yikes, sorry about that. Is Ashley home?"

"Ah! There he is!" Boomed a voice behind Spinelli, which quickly took the man's attention, though Spinelli's remained on the man before her.

"How are you doing today sir?"

"Come in! Come in!"

The man took a step in, taking one last good look at Spinelli, who remained motionless.

_He can't be who I think he is_ she thought.

The younger man approached the older one, the two sharing a hardy hand shake greeting.

"I've got some business I'd like to talk to you about!" The larger man proclaimed, slapping a hand against the young man's back.

"Looking forward to it sir."

_He just can't be_ she thought again.

"Oh honey! You're here!" a third voice squealed from down the hall.

_Oh no._

Ashley came rushing into the circular room, the check grasped tightly in her hand.

_Please don't tell me…_

"Daddy gave me a check for Bieber!"

_This can't be happening…_

"That's… great." The man responded unenthusiastically.

_Please don't tell me you're…_

"Oh sweetie pie! I can see it now!"

_Please don't tell me you're marrying…_

"He's going to request his songs to Mr. and Mrs. T.J. Detweiler!"

It was at that moment that Spinelli's escalated heart suddenly stopped.

Wow! Finally. Took me for-freaking-ever to write and type this up. So peeps. You know the drill. Review. Review review review! And while you review, I'm going to get myself some pizza. Nom nom nooooms!


	9. Reunited, doesn't feel so good

So, you all must hate me, and I understand. I work for Disney World now, and I go to school. So yea, clearly, time is a luxury for me right now. But I'm just gonna skip to the story now…

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

It was a calm, clear, night. A small breeze brushed up against the road, lifting up a discarded newspaper page with it, before the breeze drifts off, leaving the loose leaf to slowly settle back onto the ground it was just previously on. By the road stood the two bare buildings, that to any passerby would assume them to be average office buildings, but only those who know there true use were currently inside its bare walls. The time currently was 11:32, a time in which majority of the buildings inhabitants were settling into their beds to rest for the busy day ahead. Only a few remained awake, with their lights being muffled by the closed curtains of the window, except one. In this one particular window, was the silhouette of a young woman, whose legs were curled against her chest as she sat on her bed, staring out into the dark world. Behind her, various colors of light flickered and reflected off her bare walls, though her eyes paid no attention to the source of the flickering light. Her slightly damp hair rested upon her back in a large twirl, her usual dark eyes still had the light pigment, which wandering around the dark world outside her window.

"_James passes it to Wade, who then throws it to LaSalle, and then he- OH my God! He did it! A three pointer for the Heat! And there goes the buzzer! That's it folks! You watched it here! The Heat win their 7__th__ Championship in a row!" _The announcer exclaims as a loud buzzing blares behind his already ecstatic voice. Spinelli paid no attention. This was the 3rd championship her old childhood friend has won for his team, and with all the games he's won in her high school, after a while the grew used to his large victories. Her mind wandered to earlier that day. It was only the first day of the mission, but she desperately wished it was the last. She tightened her grip around her legs as her eyes fell to the ground below her window, a sudden pang of pain pinching into her chest. Once she knew the identity of Ashley's fiancé, the rest of her day had been in a reverie, almost too surreal to remember at that moment. She still hadn't accepted the truth of who he really was. His face remained in her mind the rest of the day, as she wandered around aimlessly, swiping her feather duster on anything that might need cleaned. Luckily it was only the first day, and all her objective was to get to know the area and people, but she wish she didn't encounter some. More specifically, him.

"_Vince LaSalle! You have only played in the NBA for 3 years, and all those years you have helped you team tremendously to win the Championship! But something stood out this year that didn't happen the previous years-"_

Not a usual question to be asked, Spinelli turned her attention to the TV in the corner, which currently displayed a young pretty blonde in a casual business attire. In her grasp was a microphone with the ABC logo proudly shown just above her hand. Beside her stood the tall dark figure of her old friend, his forehead drenched in sweat, leaving the viewers to believe that has headband could only hold so much, his hands laid on his hips, as his head was slightly tilted so that he could hear the young woman amongst the crowd of cheering fans adorned in the colors red, black, and white.

"_The past 2 years, you guys have played minimum 6 of the 9 games in the finals before winning title of champions, yet this year, you didn't even give a chance for the opposing team to win any of the final games. It almost seemed like you were rushed to win all of these. Why is it that you guys earned the Championship quicker this year compared to the rest?" _The blonde asked. She raised the microphone so that he may speak into it without having to hunch due to the height difference. A smirk spread across his face as he began to respond, the back palm of his hand swiping away some of the sweat on his forehead.

"_Well, I made a promise to a good buddy of mine that I'd hurry up and win this so that I can make it to his wedding back home." _

He then looked up into the camera and flashed a bright smile that stood out from his dark skin, and gave a small wink.

"_This one's for you Teej. Told ya I'd do it."_

Spinelli scoffed, and her eyes quickly searched amongst her bed for the remote. Once she found it, she pressed hard on the power button, the last thing being displayed was his bright smile before it was overcome by darkness. With a grunt, she threw the thin rectangle at the television, and turned away as the remote collided with the screen, but did no damage. Her hands were tightened into fists as her chest heaved from frustration of the thought of T.J. the _fiancé. _Her breath slowed, as her eyes lowered onto her bed, her hands slowly loosening. She sat in silence, before her arms returned their grip around her legs. She curled back up, and lowered her head into her knees, a dramatic thought coming into her mind that hadn't snuck in since the 4th grade. Her life, at this moment, was some sort of Stephen King novel. (AN: Kudos to those who know what epi I'm referencing k bai.)

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Time: 15:27:32

Location: Armbruster Household

Coordinates: 33°34′15″N 92°50′6″W

2nd active day of Mission

Spinelli stood before an armature made of mahogany inside the dining room. Its inner glass shelves displayed the finest porcelain plates, glasses of various shapes and sizes were group together on each shelf, along with bottles of liquors taking up two shelves on the right side. In her grasp she held the modified feather duster, to which she carelessly slid through and around the various fragile items within the mahogany walls. From the lens of the button sewn on her blouse, was a room across town in the agency building with a small screen pressed up against the corner of a bare room, in which small group paid no attention, as nothing of excitement or importance had gained there attention. In the opposite corner, a young brunette prodigy, better known as Gretchen Grundler, sat in a metallic table, with what looks like a new science project being built ahead of her. Across from her in the table was the documentist whose head was in his folded arms upon the table, a slight snore leaving his lips. A couple of feet away was Sergeant Gustav P. Griswold who sat across from Commander LeSim, each of the men holding 2 cards in their grasp, as 4 cards laid before them beside the deck. Back at the household, Spinelli sighed as stroked the duster against a shelf back and forth on one particular area. The first couple days of the Mission were never the most exciting, as it is the days that allowed the agents to get familiar with their area. Fortunately for her, Ashley was preoccupied with her equally satanic friends with wedding plans outside beside the pool, so no ridiculous orders were being shouted at her. Unfortunately for her, T.J. was also part of the group, which gave the young agent some discomfort knowing he was near.

Spinelli glanced up at the clock that hung above the doorway, which currently displayed 3:27. 3 more minutes until her break. Below the clock and through the doorway she had a clear view of the main entrance hall. She watched as the lock became undone, and the door swung open. The first one to walk through was a young blonde male, who she quickly recognized as the more mature Tyler Armbruster she knew from gradeschool, whose attire consisted of a uniform one can only find in the preppiest of private academies. Following behind was a man she knew very well, and probably hated as much as she did for temporary blonde nagging boss. With his bright red curly hair and a hunched figure that looked to be squeezing into the same Academy uniform, he was easily recognized as the Randall Weems she knew from back then, though he now goes by Agent Sewem back at SAIA.

_He looks like a dirty weasel playing dress up_ Spinelli thought, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Father!" The young blonde yelled. He stepped further into the hall as Randall marveled at the beauty of the room, much like Spinelli had done when she first stepped in.

"Father! There's someone here I'd like you to meet!"

Passing the open doorway she was currently looking through was the head of the household Mr. Armbruster himelf. His son smiled a smug smile, which convinced Spinelli that the smug look seemed to run in the family, as he moved aside and motioned towards the hunched figure now beside him.

"Father, this is Lyle Decempson. He's new to the academy and plays fine golf." Tyler stated, as Mr. Armbruster took a tight grip of Randalls fragile hands.

"Hello Mr. Armbruster!" Randall squeaked out, clearly failing to hide his pain from the tight grip that suffocated his thin fingers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr…?"

"Lyle!" Randall chuckled. "The name is Lyle."

Their hands separated as the largest figure looked him up and down.

"Yes, well, pleasure to meet you. Will you join us for dinner tonight?" Mr. Armbruster asked.

"Oh, no sir. Unfortunately sir, today is my golf range day, gotta improve on my drives, y'know?" Randall asked a little too casually, earning a hard stare from the larger figure and rolling eyes from the raven haired watching.

"Golfing man I see, where do you go?" Mr. Armbruster asked sternly.

"Well, on my travels I like to visit the best local golfing courses and clubs. From here, I enjoy going to the Evergreen Course. It's definitely one of my most favorite's sir."

"Is that so? I also go to that one. Never seen you there before though. Maybe one day we can all catch a round."

"Sounds like a plan sir. Sorry to cut this short, but gotta head back to the 'ole mansion. It was nice meeting you sir!"

"Likewise Lane."

"Erm, it's Lyle." Randall said uncomfortably. The larger figure remained silent, to which Randall took this cue to take his exit. He chuckled uncomfortably as he turned to walk out the door, until he caught Spinelli watching from the far room. He shot her a smirk, before taking his leave, to which the younger Armbruster closed the door behind him.

"He looks like a dumbass."

"Oh father…"

"This kid better be really good at Golf." Mr. Armbruster turned and headed back down the hallway, his reaction to Randall pulled another small chuckle out of the young beauty. She looked back up that the clock and realized her break had just started.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinelli pushed her way through the swinging door of the kitchen and sat herself atop of a stool by the high counter. Nearby stood Bertha with a rag sweeping against the counter granite top by the ever complicated coffee machine.

"Oh! Hey there sweetie! Surprised you're still here. You've already lasted longer than 80% of people hired to do your job." Bertha said with a warm smile as she turned her body towards the younger woman, the hand with a clutch on the rag raising to her hip.

Spinelli scoffed. "I'm surprised too…"

"Want some coffee child?"

Spinelli shrugged with little enthusiasm, nodding her head subtly. "Sure."

Berthas smile widened, and turned back around to the coffee machine behind her, her plump dark fingers pressing hard against the black cube.

Spinelli turned her head to the window and saw five figures sitting around a glass table on the patio by the pristine blue pool. She quickly recognized the gushing blonde squeezed in between her three friends, all eyes on a wedding catalog, as the last figure, a very bored T.J., stared off into the distance, clearly paying no attention to the squeaking girls. Bertha turned from the machine and caught Spinellis eyes staring out at the five figures.

"It's a shame, huh?" She spoke out.

Spinelli quickly turned her attention to the larger woman, slight confusion panned across her face. Bertha shook her head and sighed, her attention now turning out the window.

"He's such a sweet boy, and she's, well…"

"-A bitch." Spinelli completed for her. Bertha laughed hardily. "To put it somply, yes."

Spinelli turned her gaze back to the window.

"I don't get it." It was now her turn to shake her head disapprovingly.

"Why is he with her?" She whispered. "She's…she's…She's an Ashley!" She exclaimed, her slightly raspy voice cracking with astonishment.

"A girl broke his heart." Spinelli looked over to the larger woman, the two meeting eyes.

"And one heartbreak from a girl can really mess with a mans life."

Spinellis eyesbrows furrowed, but she didn't break eye contact. Who could have broken his heart? How many woman has he been since she's left?

…Was she the one who broke?

No. Nonsense. He broke hers. She did nothing wrong.

The force of the door being swung open, catching the two woman off guard. A flustered, chubby, tan figure rushed in, hair a mess and face moist with sweat.

"My goodness Alejandra! What in the world happened to you?!" Bertha cried out.

Alejandra wiped a hand across her forehead as she pulled herself up one stool away from Spinelli, her breath at a light pant.

"Ay dios Bertha! You'd think for grown woman, these chicas would know how to get their own drinks and pick up after themselves!" She exclaimed, one arm motioning out towards the same window the other two woman were looking out of previously.

"But no! conyo ellon no sabe nada de trabajo y reponsiblas y-"

"Alejandra! I no espeaky es-pan-nul" Bertha attempted to say.

Alejandra shook her head disapprovingly. "If this chica and her bimbo friends don't do anything around the house, I feel bad for their future families!"

"Alejandra please child, don't feel bad for the families, feel bad for the poor suckers who have to work for them. Like us."

They all sighed.

Spinelli turned her attention back out the window, but quickly took notice of a missing figure.

_Oh no. _

Suddenly the squeak of the swinging door caught everyone's attention. Walking through was the missing figure, and the very person she tried the hardest to avoid. His chestnut hair in a shaggy mess, his light eyes reflecting the sunshine flooding in through the window, and they only seemed to get lighter the further he stepped into the room. His hands stuffed into the pocket of his green hoodie, his red converse making light thump sounds with each step.

Spinelli drew in a breath, he thumbs nervously intertwining with one another under the counter top as her heart escalated. The other two women smiled wide, clearly happy with his presence, while she tried her best to remain calm.

"Theodore!" Alejandra cried out, scooting her stool over and patting the one standing between her and Spinelli in a motion for him to sit.

"Hey guys." He replied smoothly, a smirk playing on his face. Spinelli almost felt like a school girl with a pumping heart and a stomach filled with frantic butterflies.

"Well, well, well! We missed you here at the kitchen! Is that girl of yours draggin' you 'round?" Bertha asked.

T.J. chuckled, scratching the back of his head bashfully as he made his way to the stools.

"Heh, yea. Figured I had a chance to escape this time." He replied, taking his seat on the stool between Alejandra and Spinelli. Once he settled in, Alejandra threw an arm around his shoulders, leaning in close to him, a smirk on her face.

"So Theodore, how much longer until that girl of yours and you call it quits?"

"Alejandra! Please! Look at yourself actin' like some kind of child!" Bertha scolded.

T.J. suppressed a laugh as the Latin woman pulled herself away, her dark eyes shooting daggers at the scolder. Bertha ignored the intense gaze as she turned her attention back to the blushing man, placing a filled mug before Spinelli.

"The usual hun?" Bertha asked. He smiled tenderly with a slight nod to his head.

"If you don't mind, and if I can just say, you look extra beautiful today Mrs. Bertha. Did you cut your hair?" He said smoothly, an eyebrow cocked.

Spinellis eyebrow also arched, as a small smirk curled at the corner of her lip. _Classic Teej_.

A pink hue overcame Berthas round face as she let out a giggle.

"Oh, T.J. hunny, please! There's no need for such flattery!" She said bashfully.

"Yea Theodore, no need to be flattering her." Alejandra remarked with a scold playing her lips. It was now Berthas turn to shoot daggers out of her eyes.

As the two older women intensely stared at one another, T.J. turned his attention to the youngest woman sitting beside him. Feeling his eyes on her, she quickly darted her own eyes to the other direction. Her heart once again escalated, her face starting to feel warm, her mind racing with paranoia scenarios of her true identity being revealed. He stared at her, taking extra notice of her beauty that he didn't take in the day he first saw her at the doorway. He quickly realized he was going into the uncomfortable stage with his elongated stare and quickly diverted his attention elsewhere, his cheeks beginning to feel warmth. Bertha and Alejandra watched the interaction between the two, then looked back at each other, eyebrows arched and smirks visible. They both knew that though awkward, it was almost as if their young man fell in love at first sight, whether he knew it or not. Berthas eyes glimmered with hope as a thought ran through her head.

_One girl can mess with a man's heart, but a woman can fix it back into place. _

"T.J.! Hunny! Have you met our new maid Miss. Athena?!" Bertha exclaimed, giddy with excitement, catching the young adults off guard.

"Um, yea, yesterday. Well, sorta." He replied, looking back over at the young woman beside him.

She gulped, her palms beginning to sweat as she stared back down at her mug.

The door swung open catching everyones attention once again, and an unfamiliar make butler peeked in and looked over to the Hispanic sitting beside T.J.

"Alejandra, the dog is having another poop attack"

Alejandra rolled her eyes as she slid off the high stool.

"Conyo la madre what in the world did that girl feed him now? Conyo como la puta no sabe nada, siempre esta poniendo comida adentro la boca de eso perro!" She cursed out in spanish, leaving everyone else clueless as to what she just said.

Bertha looked up at the clock hanging above the swinging door, and quickly removed the mug from its spot under the coffee machine and served it to T.J.

"Oh! My break ended 5 minutes ago! I'll see you around T.J. dear, and Athena, hunny…good luck." And with that she rushed out, leaving the two young adults alone, much to Spinellis dismay.

He turned to face the young beauty beside him and flashed one of his charming smiles.

"So! I'm T.J. And you're Athena huh? Pretty cool name. I think one of my artsy friends mentioned that in one of his poems or something. I think she's like a singer or something?"

She cocked an eyebrow, resisting the urge to laugh. "No, she's a Greek Goddess."

"Yea, that, not good with History. So, what's a pretty girl like you working for a girl like… that?" He motioned his head towards the window. She crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Isn't she your _Fiancé_?" She asked, emphasizing the last word with sarcasm.

"Yea, well might as well start taking jabs at her. Y'know, normal husband stuff." He smirked, shifting his posture so that his feet rested on the counter and the chair leaned back on its two hind legs. He put a hand behind his head so that he may relax it, while the other had a grip on the handle of the warm mug. He took a small sip, and exhaled a breath of content.

"Ahhh, good ole chocolate milk. My favorite. So Athena, where you from? Never seen you around here before." He asked, taking another sip and slowly beginning to rock back and forth on his chair.

"Well, I'm from Florida. Moved up here about 3 years ago." She replied, her index finger caressing the rim of the porcelain mug before her.

"Why would you ever want to move up in a place like this?" Her eyes darted up at him.

"Financial problems. You're a curious person, aren't ya?"

He shrugged, his eyes staring down into his own mug as he swished the contents around.

"Eh, I just like to get to know people, y'know?" He said, looking up from his mug. Suddenly, the movements of his hand stopped and he remained still. Unknowingly, his breathing stopped as he took a good look at the beauty before him. Though he's seen her around, he never had much of a good look at her, especially from directly in front, and it was at that point he realized how much this beauty looked like his old one. Her dark jet black hair, though picked up in a sloppy ponytail, reflected into dark blue hues in the ray of the sunshine shining through the panels of the window behind her. The cocked eyebrow above her almond shaped eyes that displayed the lightest hazel he's probably ever seen. Her thick lips were slightly open, a natural moisture reflecting a light that no gooey lip gloss Ashley has ever done before. Her tanned skin shimmered glowed in the light, and made the natural color of her lips pop even more. He almost felt like he was looking directly at the only girl he ever loved. But he knew it wasn't her. The old beauties eyes were as dark as the most intense chocolate. This beauty, though her eyes were amazing to stare into, did not have the same effect the old beauties eyes did. There was no way this one could be her, she's gone now. And as much as it still hurts, he still needs to force himself to accept it.

"What the hell are ya staring at?" She broke his train of thought. He shook himself back into his harsh reality, and then looked back down into his mug, resuming the swirled motion he was doing earlier.

"Sorry." He chuckled. "You just reminded of someone is all." Spinelli tensed up.

From a bare room miles away with the 4 figures viewing from a screen, Gretchen and Gus both had a moment of confusion to his statement. They both looked at each other for about 2 seconds before looking back at the screen bolted onto the wall. Gus quickly dismissed the comment, convinced that his good friend might be referring to someone unknown to Gus, but Gretchen wasn't as quick to let the comment go. She knew very well who he meant, and she couldn't deny that even she saw a resemblance when she first laid eyes on her. But she chose to remain silent, knowing very well that it is a topic unrelated to the mission. But once her curiosity arises, she strives to get the answers. One way or another. The commander froze in his seat, his motion of shuffling cards coming to a halt. Each half of the deck remained clasped in his wide grip. He looked up at the screen, sudden moment of revelation hitting him like a speeding train. He thought of the stories of the pass that his young agent had told him, and it was then he realized the very man she was talking to was the same man who was the subject of her stories. A deep long sigh drew out his chapped lips, his eyes glued to the screen, and for the first time in his life, he reevaluated if he made the right decision putting her in this situation.

Back at the mansion. Spinellis eyes slowly lowered back into her own mug, her palms once again moistening, her mind racing for any topic she could bring up as to divert his mind from that one single thought, and as to not seem suspicious.

"Well, I dunno about Arkansas, but it's kinda weird to stare at someone for so long. But then again, people here are into some freaky shit." She mumbled, earning a good chuckle from the man beside her, as he returned his gaze back up to her. Suddenly, the sound of the swinging door slamming against the wall next to it startled the two from their thoughts. Standing in the doorway with one hand pressed firmly against the door and the other on her hip stood the very blonde of Spinellis nightmares.

"Like, there you are! You're supposed to like, help me with my wedding plans!" She nagged loudly. T.J. sighed, and looked back at the dark haired woman beside him.

"Well, looks like the good ole ball n' chains is here to kidnap me again. I'll see ya around." He jumped off the chair, placed his mug inside the sink, and walked past the seething blonde through the doorway. She watched him as he strolled by her, then shot her attention at the other young woman, with eyebrows furrowed and teeth gritted behind her sticky unnatural lips. She scoffed loudly, then finally walked out, letting the door swing back and forth until it finally settled into its natural position. Spinelli sighed and leaned back into her chair, her finger finding its place back onto the rim of the mug.

_Why am I doing this. _

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Soooooo sorry! For like, slow updates and stuff. I have school. And work. And immense procrastination. Yea, I'm sure many of you can relate.


	10. The Unknown Secrets

Hey, look at that, a quick update. Haha, awesome.

…REVIEEEEEEEEW!

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

The rest of the work day had gone on uneventful. Spinelli sighed as she jumped out the white van her and her agent comrade used to go to the Armbrusters household. She walked into the bare building of the major Agency and found herself in the large room of desks and people rushing through the row of desks as they carry on with their busy day. She turned to head straight to her temporary apartment until she caught sight of her commander waving from the opposite end of the bustling room.

"Agent!" He yelled out. She stopped in her tracks and stood patiently as the agent made his way towards her, his large and slightly hair hands grasping tightly at a file.

"What's up Commander?" She inquired.

"Agent, we got some info. Looks like this mission might be getting exciting sooner than we thought."

"It's about damn time, I've re-cleaned that house so many times even the Queen of England will be impressed."

The commander stood beside her and opened the file, revealing a 5'' x 8'' photograph of an older looking Arabic man, his eyes dark and lost within the sag of his lower lids, a dark burgundy turban wrapped atop of his head, and a large dark grey beard reaching up to the mid of his chest.

"Keep an eye out for him tomorrow." He spoke.

Spinelli took the photo in her hand and looked it over, then looked up at the larger figure beside her.

"Who is he?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"We tapped the phone lines earlier and this man is scheduled to come by at around 13:30 tomorrow afternoon. His name is Rahnjeet Asma. We ran some background checks on him and he seemed to have relations with our last target."

"Ya mean Rajim?"

"That's the one. It's important that you try to get good audio of the conversation tomorrow. You think you can do it Agent?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

She turned to walk away until the commander called out to her again.

"Agent?"

She turned.

"He's the guy, isn't he? The one you've told me about."

She knew very well that he was referring to T.J. She gave a weak smile, and turned back around and made her way to her temporary apartment, choosing not to answer. The commander watched her go with sad eyes, knowing very well what the answer was. He let out a long sigh, his eyes falling onto the file clenched in his grasp, then turning to the opposite direction and headed towards his temporary office with a single thought in his mind.

_This town is just too damn small._

- - - - - -SPY - - - - -

The next day had come too quickly for Spinelli's liking. She currently stood in the hallway with a bored look on her face, her feather duster being motioned back and forth over the same spot over a dark mahogany wooden table pressed against the wall. On the table in the center stood a shining, clear, thin vase that propped up one single Sunflower. On each side of the vase was two picture frames. One frame displayed a picture of Mr. Armbruster sitting on a chair in front of a dark grey backdrop, with his proud trophy wife standing behind him, one perfectly manicured hand resting on his shoulder, showing off an unnecessarily large diamond on her ring figure which Spinelli assumed to be her engagement ring. In the other frame, stood the whole family with the same dark gray background used in the other picture. The head Armbruster with his wife remained in the same pose, while the next generation Armbrusters stood on each side of their proud parents, all of them having that very smug look that always seemed to get Spinelli boiled up. Spinelli picked up the frame, and paid extra attention to the eldest child. Her blonde hair straight and resting smoothly on her right shoulder, her blue eyes brightened by her accompanying eye shadow, her shining lips curled into a smirk. She began to feel a little sad as she realized the beauty Ashley had that she felt she never had.

_It's a no wonder he got with her. _She sadly thought, a slight pang in her chest. _She's beautiful_.

The sound of the doorbell startled her from her thoughts and immediately placed the frame back to its place. A door opened down the hall and out came the husky figure of Mr. Armbruster. As he made his way out the hall, she heard another set of footsteps make its way to the door and then the sound of the frail butler's voice as he opened the large door and let the guest in. Once Mr. Armbruster stepped into the large entrance room, she heard his roaring greeting, followed by an unfamiliar voice with a thick Indian accent.

"Rahnjeet! Glad you could make it." She heard the head of the household exclaim.

_Bingo_ Spinelli thought.

She watched as the large Armbruster pulled the man into a tight embrace, his think hand patting him hard on the back. Spinelli finally saw the man as they embraced, and he looked exactly the same as he did in the picture she was shown the day before, except that his turban was currently a dark green color. As the two men released from each other, Spinelli quickly turned her attention back to the table before her and resumed her motion with the feather duster as the two men made their way towards her direction down the hallway.

"So Rahnjeet, tell me, why the sudden visit?" Mr. Armbruster asked.

"Mr. Armbruster, I have much to tell you. Some good, some bad, and some very bad." He replied with a thick accent, making it difficult for Spinelli to eaves drop on.

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

Through the peripheral of her vision, she saw the figure of the larger man stopping before the doorway leading into his office, and out stretched his arm to let the thinner figure in first. Once the second figure stepped inside, the first figure followed closely behind and shut the door quietly behind him. Unfortunately for him, his attempt to close the door softly had led to him not completely shutting the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Fortunately for her, that just made her job so much easier.

As she quietly crept closer to the door, she noticed the thin space between the door and the wall. She saw a large frame hanging just next to the door way, and decided to stand by it so as to look busy if anyone were to walk by. She began to quietly dust the frame, but stood close enough so that she could hopefully listen in, and hopefully the microphone built into her blouse button could to have a good audio of the conversation so that the commander and the others can have a good listen back at the Agency on the other side of town.

Back in the Agency, her team stood huddled around the small screen, remaining as still and silent as they could so that they may hear the conversation as best they could. Gretchen and Gus exchanged glances, both anxious of what the conversation may hold. The commander had one arm crossed over his chest as the other was raised to his mouth, a pen tightly clenched in his grasp, as the end of the pen is rested on his lips, his eyebrows furrowed, his own anxiety growing.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Inside the office, Mr. Armbruster took a seat behind his desk, and motioned his arm so that his company could take a seat on the other side of the desk.

"Thank you" the Arabic man whispered as he sat, smoothing out his large white shirt as he got comfortable.

Mr. Armbruster smoothed out his own dark maroon tie as he leaned back in his leather seat, and then looked up to the thin man before him.

"So, tell me what the news is." Armbruster spoke.

Rahnjeet shift uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes lowering as his hands began to rub against his clothing in an attempt to rub off the moisture from his palms.

"Well Mr. Armbruster, I'm sure you've heard of the news of the death of Rajim over at Iraq."

Armbruster nodded, shifting his weight onto his right arm that laid on the armrest of his seat, as his other arm fiddled with a pen on his desk.

"Yes, I heard over the weekend. It's a shame."

Rahnjeet nodded, then spoke up.

"Sir, he was one of our largest clients."

Mr. Armbruster stopped his motion with the pen, and remained motionless, his relaxed facial expression didn't change, and his eyes unwavering as they remained on the frail man before him.

"What if… what if he told them our secret?" Rahnjeet spoke up again.

Mr. Armbrusters stone features bent into a small smirk, a moment of silence unsettling the room.

"Oh… he did." He responded calmly.

The thinner man was taken aback, his eyes growing large with surprise.

"But then what do we do?!" He panicked.

The larger man remained quiet, as his motion with his pen returned, keeping his cool composure.

"Should we hide? Should we destroy the evidence we have?! I may have some friends who can help over at Afghanistan! Sir, it's only a matter of time bef-"

Mr. Armbruster chuckled, then rose from his chair, dropping his pen carelessly onto his wooden desk.

"There is no need to worry Rahnjeet. You forget who you're dealing with."

Rahnjeet frowned, as he was conflicted with confusion. His dark eyes followed the larger form as he walked out from behind his desk, his hands sliding into the pockets of his suit.

"Sir?" He asked, still thoroughly confused as to how the larger man is remaining so calm.

Mr. Armbruster walked over to a small table on the other side of the room, set up was a bottle of scotch and two elaborately designed glasses standing on each side. Behind the scotch with a reflective silver ice tray, with a set of tongs hanging on its rim. He pulled off the cover of the tin, and with the tongs he placed three ice cubes in each glass. He placed the tongs and lid back in their place, then picked up the large rectangular bottle of scotch. With a slight tug, a small squeak rang out as he pulled off the spherical glass cork topper, and ever so gently, he tiled the bottle over and slowly let the dark liquid cascade down into each glass up to 1/3rd of its volume. He then closed the glass bottle back up and put it back in its place in the center of the table.

Rahnjeet remained in his seat, but his body was turned so that he could watch Mr. Armbruster on the other side of the room. He tried to remain patient, but he was still incredibly confused as to why the larger figure suggest that they 'don't worry.' Just outside the door way, Spinelli remained motion less, her movements of the feather duster halting long ago, curious for what the next words that would escape from Mr. Armbruster would be.

He grabbed hold of the two filled glasses and turned back to his companion. He reached out his hand towards the darker man, and he quickly took hold of the glass served for him.

"Sir, why shouldn't we worry?" He asked, his curiosity already getting the best of him.

Mr. Armbruster slid his empty hand back into the pocket of his suit, as his other hand swished the dark liquid along the crystal walls of the glass.

"I know people." He said simply, then winked.

Rahnjeets frown deepened, as he watched Mr. Armbruster take a quick swig of his glass, and then let out a heavy breath as his throat began to burn from the strong alcoholic drink.

Rahnjeet, still confused, looked down at the ground, trying to comprehend what the larger man meant, his head shaking and his eyes searching for an answer.

Rahnjeet looked back up at the larger man, then the thought entered his mind. The larger man's eyebrows rose, and he nodded slightly, as he watched the thinner man begin to understand.

"You mean…" Rahnjeet inquired, to which Mr. Armbruster nodded again. Rahnjeets eyes widened, his grip tightening on the glass.

"But…how?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. The larger man took another swig, followed by another loud exhale.

"I'm a big man Rahnjeet, and I don't mean just in size. I have connections."

"But sir! Do you know…who?" He asked, his last word hushing into a whisper.

"I'm very aware of who they are." He responded smoothly.

"Are they here?" the thinner man whispered.

Mr. Armbruster stayed silent, but he locked eyes with the thinner man. He took another swig.

"Sir,-" Rhanjeet spoke up again "Not to question your judgment, but shouldn't we do something about them?"

"Naaah, let them have their little fun."

"But sir!-"

"You have no need to worry Rahnjeet, because in the end-"he leaned in close "-we're the ones that win." He then raised his glass up, and a large smirk played on his face.

"To us." He let out a hardy laugh as he stood back up, and finished the remainder of his drink.

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Spinelli slowly backed away from the door, the worst of thoughts running through her mind. Who was he talking about? Would he relocate? Is it someone they should be keeping a closer eye on? Was it… them?

She pressed her back against the opposite wall, her eyes remaining glued onto the door, her hand reaching up to her chest and onto the video camera button. Quickly realizing that those back at the agency might have heard the conversation, she quickly removed her hand and looked down at it, then back up at the dark door. She realized how eerily quiet her commander was on her ear piece. Her worry grew.

"Commander?"

More silence.

"_I heard it all."_

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

It was now 5:16, and once the white van had parked outside the building, Spinelli quickly jumped out and rushed into the bare building. She stopped the first person she saw once she entered the parameters and asked for the Commanders whereabouts until she heard her agent name being yelled out.

"Agent Haysel!"

She looked up towards the direction of the yell and saw the very person she was looking for taking his last steps down the far staircases. She weaved through the crowd of people and reached him.

"Commander, did you hear everything?"

"I did Agent."

"Commander, what if he was talking about us?"

"Now Agent…"

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Agent, he may be an influential man, but no one on this mission has had a personal interaction with him. We made sure of that."

"But sir, we could have a double agent for all we know. "

"I know you're worried, but we did thorough research on everybody involved with this mission."

"What about me? I used to know his own daughter!"

"You were an exception Agent! You were the best and we needed the best. We figured with how you've been away, no one would recognize you."

She sighed, not convinced in the slightest. And then another argument popped into her head.

"What about Randa- I mean Agent Wesem? He used to know Ashley too."

"He left Arkansas at around the same time you did agent, and he was one of the best. We figured we could put him in, but make sure he had no contact with Miss. Ashley, and he knows to stay as far as he could from her."

She crossed her arms over her chest, another sigh escaping her lips.

"Well, can you really be sure of that commander? I mean, this guy seems to know everyone and their mom."

The Commander placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight into her eyes, which were slowly beginning to lose their light pigment and returning back into their dark color.

"You and Wesem were the only ones in the team to have had any close interaction with him, and that was because of his daughter years ago. And even then you've never met him, neither of you. We made sure no one has had anything personal with him, so he probably meant someone else."

"I dunno sir…"

"Trust me Agent, we're fi-"

"Commander! Commander!" A familiar female voice rang out. The two took their attention off one another and looked over to the source, and saw it was Gretchen making her way through the crowd of busy people. In her right hand raised above the crowd over her head was a large blue roll of paper, while under her opposite arm grasped a similar blue roll.

"Excuse me- pardon me- Oh! I'm sorry- Excuse me, Commander!"

She finally reached the two with a slight short of breath, her usual neat hair bun having strands of hair popping out every which way.

"Sir, I found something very essential to our mission at hand!"

"What is it Grundler?" He asked.

"Sir, that house is much bigger than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

Gretchen turned her attention towards the raven haired woman standing beside her.

"Agent Haysel, how many rooms do you know of are in that mansion?"

"Uh-"Spinelli tensed up at the sudden question, but with the aid of her fingers she thought of the layout of the home she's been in the last couple of days.

"Well, there's the kitchen, a dining room, an office, and they have like, a lot of bedrooms and a whole bunch of bathrooms-"

"How many!?"

"Uh- 8!" Spinelli answered, a bit startled by Gretchen's pushiness."

"Are you sure?" Gretchen pressed.

"Yea, at least I think I am…" Spinelli trailed on, doubt filling her mind.

"How many staircases?"

"What!?" Spinelli was taken aback. How the hell was she supposed to know?

"Staircases! How many!?"

"Grundler! What's this all about?!" The commander interjected.

"I promise sir I am going somewhere with this." She replied, then looked back over to the agent.

"Uh, technically 2 staircases, but they're both in the same room."

"Any long hallways?"

It took some time for Spinelli to re think the layout of the household, but she was certain of the only one she frequently travels through.

"Yea, only one."

"Grundler, what's going on!?" The commander interrupted again.

"I knew it!" Gretchen smiled, then instructed Spinelli to take hold of one end of the roll and Gretchen began to unroll the large blue paper. Once it was completely unrolled, the other two quickly recognized the design as the blue prints for the Armbruster household, but something seemed off. Spinelli tilted her head slightly, eyebrows lowering, as the commander crossed his arms over his chest and shifted all his weight onto one leg, also taking notice of the slight unfamiliarity of it. Finally, it clicked as to what was different, and Spinelli quickly noticed that in this blue print, unlike the other they have been referencing, had smaller rooms scattered throughout, each with a set of staircases that all led to a large room that could pass as a basement hidden under the main floor.

"Hey wait, there's more rooms in this plan!" Spinelli interjected.

"Exactly!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"I don't get it Grundler, what the hell is this?" The commander demanded.

"Sir! We've been looking at the wrong blue prints all along!" She declared.

"What?!" Both the Agent and her Commander cried out.

"See, look." She pointed to the date hand written in the upper right corner of the roll.

"This plan was published in May 12, 1979. These were the original plans printed before the house was even built in-"

"-1982" Spinelli cut in, remembering back to one of the first lectures she received about the mission from the Commander, along with her first tour of the home by the butler.

"Exactly. And this one has a dark blue faded state stamp of certification." Gretchen proclaimed, as she pointed to the said stamp faded just below the date.

"And now, look at this one." She gave the other end to Spinelli and they unrolled the second plan over the first one in their grasps. This time, the blue prints displayed were the ones they've been referring to up until this point, which lacked the extra rooms the other had. Gretchen again pointed to the date printed in the upper right corner, but this time the date read 11/05/82.

"This one was printed just around the time the house finished being built. And look!" She pointed her finger at the much darker, crisper stamp mark beneath the printed date. She then flipped the upper corner of the top plan to show the upper corner of the plan that was right under, and pointed again at the faded stamp.

"Grundler, what am I looking at?" The commander asked.

"Don't you see? The stamps! They don't match in quality! The one we've been looking at is a fake!"

"How can ya tell?" Spinelli inquired.

"Well, in the one we've been looking at, the stamp is has a much darker, richer, color with almost no spots and crisper edges, almost perfect." She flattened the corner of the top plan so that the other two could take a good look.

"While the real one-"She then folded the upper corner of the top plan so that they may see the corner of the plan underneath. "-the stamp is lighter, faded, with missing edges and much more spots missing. It's imperfect, how a typical stamp used at a government affiliated office is. It was pressed at a quick pace, while the other was pressed hard and at a good enough span of time so that the stamp would look perfect. No real government worker would care about the stamps appearance, they're just too much in a rush or too busy to give any consideration of its presentation."

"So, the one we've been looking at has a fake certification stamp?"

"Precisely." Gretchen agreed.

"But… why?" Spinelli asked, perplexed as to why they would even give it a fake stamp.

"Well, my hypothesis is that they didn't want the government to have a copy of the actual blue prints of their home. So, I theorize that they visited the Arkansas archives so that they could 'take a look' at the real blue prints, then swapped in the fake blue prints so that they could keep the real copy for themselves." She took hold of the fake roll of plans and rolled it back up, then grasped it under the pit of her right arm, then turned her attention back to the real plans.

"I conclude they did this so that if any government officials, such as us, were to ever need the blue prints, we'd be given the fakes so as to not see the extra-large room the real plans present."

The commander took a step closer, one arm now crossed over his chest while the other rubbed under his chin intriguingly, his focus on the drawn out large room hidden just beneath the main floor.

"In other words, there's something in that room they don't want us to see." He spoke up.

"Undoubtedly." She answered back.

"How'd ya find the real blue print?" Spinelli asked.

"Well, the math of the square footage just didn't seem to add up with the fake, whichever way I laid out the plans myself with the additional square footage I had from my calculations, it always resulted in a space large enough for an extra room or two, so I researched online and I was able to get a hold of this copy from the 1981 archives of Arkansas. Luckily for us, the internet was around at that time and was a popular method of communication within the government, much like it is today. I guess Mr. Armbruster never suspected to have the copy online." She boasted proudly, as she took hold of the second plans and began to roll them up.

Spinelli smirked, impressed by the dedication her old friend would put into finding the answer just from simple math not adding up. She is still the good ole' Gretch she loved and remembered.

"Well Agent, you know what you have to do tomorrow." The male figure spoke up as he concentrated onto the Raven haired beauty standing before him. The smirk on her lips grew bigger as she nodded her head with one eyebrow cocked, showing off the look of indestructible determination.

"Yes sir."

- - - - - SPY - - - - -

Go me! I typed this all up in one day and updated within a month! If that doesn't impress you guys then you're all just crazy.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Reviews to my story, is like, gas to a car. It fuels me up to write more. Like, seriously guys, review.


End file.
